Honor of Two (book 2 of the Northern Lands series)
by RagingTartis
Summary: Now that Mylene is in the hands of Cullen but they must find a way to end the uprising of a new revolutionary war forming in Canesse. And along the way meet and learn new things along the way in these lands, but at same time will Isabel have more then a simple role in this Fate that is rising both in Alexzander's and Elena's life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~(-^-)~ yea new book

—-—-

Canesse is a land covered in large redwood trees that could reached the heavens, their land was so fertile that even in rocky plains plants can still grow but there is a dark story to Canesse. They did a purge years ago getting rid of the ones that were 'a problem', The Hervianas were the ones that had gotten a purge all because of a small curse. It was such a scare to the Hervianas that none of them would go against the king, a few Hervianas survived the purge but they all had faded away like myths.

"Wow..., Canesseians are so mean...why would they do that?, their humans just like them?" Elena says as she was in the sky with Alexzander they were riding on Fuel once again, Elena looks over to see Gabe behind Foloki they had taken Volance with them, so they had to make sure that if he does break loose. Conner and LIarm were on their own separate dragons flying on the sides of formation, LIarm flew a little closer to speak with Elena, "Canesse was cursed that if a Herviana did anything it would ripped though their ears, like a thousand knives piercing their ears."

"He's not wrong about that the Canesseians, that day when the king had banished them, he place a law that no Hervianas could do anything like sing, dancing, and even talking, the curse that was put on Canesseians made them hate the Herviana more, Mylene found this out from her father when her father and I heard what was going on," Alexzander felt Elena shift so he leans away so Elena could look at the two, "didn't Ethel know about it?"

"He did the thing was he believed it was an excuse to kill them, as their people were nomads they moved along the 17 seas, it's that Canesse is where they all originated from" Alexzander then looks back at Elena, "Mylene tried to reason with Ethel but because he was a man of his own thoughts, his mind didn't believe it saying Mylene was believing such lies all because her father was friends with 'Uncle', so it was a huge mess but we defeated him but now that he's back..."

"I'm just afraid he'll start another revolutionary war with the still living Herviana..."

—-—-

After a few hours had passed the group finally made it to Canesse's main city, they landed not far from the city gates Alexzander hops down turning around to helpElena off the Fule, as Elena looks to the side she see small children not far from them playing in the distance. When was let down Elena watched one of the children kicked the ball to hard, as it rolled over to some marching guards heading towards Elena, the ball had popped under a guard's foot at the head of the guards was a tall dark skin built woman, she had dark hair braided towards the back her eyes were soft but sharped, the look in her eyes gave a vibe that their not wanted here, Elena was going to walk up and try break to the ice Alexzander smiles at woman, holding out his hand Alexzande was giving a welcoming gesture "Noémie it's a honor to see you again," Alexzander quickly held his head up when he felt Noémie's spear at his neck.

"Cut the formalities Alexzander what is it you want?, last time I heard King Samuel forbid you be in these lands again?," Noémie glares at Alexzander, he sighs seeing that their grudge against him hadn't change, "Cullen is here and he has Mylene..., and you don't want to cause a stir amongst the people about her being here?"

Noémie pull her spear down "Juliette maybe my friend, and she may trust you but I don't, and if you say is true then I will guide you through the city, but I will not have you spreading your lies about peace amongst here, we already had a problem with a cult that's been going around converting people," she leans in coming face to face with Alexzander "so you know I'm watching you every single one of you," Noémie then sees Volance she scoffs when seeing him "so much for the man that can bring fear by his war cries," Noémie walks away while Volance lunged at Noémie but because, he was in strains Conner and Gabe had stopped him.

They all head into the city it was well kept and clean, everyone waved at them as they walked by, Elena waved at those that walked out to see what was going on, as they head to the Castle they stopped when Noémie turns around, "you remembered the rules?, speak quietly don't argue in a loud voice an never touch anything inside, it's double the price you can afford" Noémie says as she leads them inside the Castle, walking on the marble clean floors and with yellow walls, they stopped at a large pearl color door Noémie takes a cloth out of her pocket, placing it through a gap in the doors lock so it couldn't click when opening it. When walking inside the throne room Elena could see that the floor was cover in pillows, Elena looks to see Alexzander had started taking off his shoes, after doing the same thing they being to step on the pillows, heading towards the middle of the throne room Elena could see a older tired male with a younger boy stands next to him, the younger boy's face lights up when seeing the group.

"Alexzander!, LIarm, Conner, and Foloki you all came back!, and Volance...figure as much an who are they?" The younger boy looked at Gabe and Elena, he walked over to them holding out his hand to give a warm greeting, "Timothée please your voice keep it down..." the older man starts to gets up from his throne, "sorry Samuel..." Timothée dropped his hand as he watched his brother come over.

"You should be..., Alexzander didn't I say you're forbidden to be here?, you Valisians can never take no for an answer do you?," King Samuel looks to Elena and Gabe "...bring more people to your cause I see?, you know what they did don't you?"

"Why are you?-"

"200 years ago their youngest prince came in 'peace' so they say, but when they saw that we as a community, was mistreating the mythical creatures instead of you know, doing it a way where we can understand and why they are so important to us, they end up not only destroying our trading route, but in prison those that wouldn't convert to their cause," King Samuel glares at Alexzander who sighs "that was over 200 years back Samuel, I'm not like that King you know that?"

"The fear of you doing such things will never leave us, you see the scars on the fields and what you're kind did to us?, we haven't even recovered for the economy from dropping" King Samuel rolls his eyes, "and now we have this problem about a Herviana not only being here of all things, but it's your Herviana..."

"Brother it's not that bad we've been finding ways to adapt, we been taking the soil and washing cleaning even-"

"Timothée the effort of doing so is putting labor on our people, it's soil it's suppose to be natural not something we have to fix all because one country, didn't like what we did Alexzander I'm giving you a month because I know, that you wouldn't allow us to go and get her seeing that I'll 'kill her' before actually letting you leave, if you didn't hear what I had said and didn't get out by then I'll will arrest everyone here in this dang place," King Samuel walks away leaving everyone in the room in silence, Elena frowns Alexzander reached for her not wanting the situation to escalate, "they tried to fix the pain that they had caused, Alexzander is taking time and effort to help at least you can try to understand."

"Our people had not only fought in a war against a country that had unheard of magical use, but the hate and pain of it grew over time do you know what it's like?, to live in fear that someday that if we did something out of line that they will come back?, when you came here did you not see the our forts along the mountain sides?, they caused it they were the ones that made this stale mate, we can be nice to hear them out but we won't hesitate to start the war again to protect ourselves," King Samuel was glaring down at Elena who didn't back down, "maybe if you tried to let go of this 200 years old feud you guys can actually be friends, have you two at least try talking about anything but politics?, you may have something in common?" Elena gestures to Alexzander, King Samuel rolls his eyes "being a King isn't something that should be fun, it's my job to protect my own people."

Elena watched as King Samuel head back to his throne as he sits down, Elena noticed that he was relaxed but he had bags under his eyes, seeing that something wasn't right about King Samuel span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanlooking like that, King Samuel waved his hand away as he wanted them gone Noémie nods, agreeing to the commands but before they left Noémie pulled them all to the side.

"Look I understand that I came off hard but you must know, we had tones of rumors going around that a Herviana revolution is coming," Noémie pulls out a piece of paper handing it over to Alexzander, on the paper had writing that had Herviana writing problem is he doesn't know what it says, even Mylene wouldn't know their part of language was lost, only a elder Herviana would know Noémie explain that she can give them free range, if they can find out where this is "my thoughts exactly, do you know how I can tell which ones are in the cause?"

"Actually yes I have a Herviana revolution symbol flag before it was altered it had, a water horse holding a Thistle in its mouth this new one, has a Kelpie with a adder rapped around it" Noémie pulls out the new revolution flag, "at least we can help stop it?" Elena smiles but was quickly shot down, "I do admire your ways of helping us but remember if you do such things, it my cause the people here to hate you" Noémie puts away the flag.

"Why is that?" Elena could tell it was a touchy subject, "people here they do it themselves they don't want people to help them, sort of 'I'm not disabled and I can do it myself' kind of bunch," Noémie crossed her arms but turns her head, when she heard someone call out for them.

It was Timothée he raced over to finally get the chance to talk with them, "if you don't mind I would like to come with you?" Timothée held up his bag in hand.

"Prince Timothée I know you want to help but you must be here with your brother, you know he doesn't like it when you leave without saying anything," Noémie walks over to push Timothée back towards the Castle, "I won't be in danger cause I know that you will be there!, like that time when you stopped that Bodach!, you were amazing it made want to learn everything about life here, as you know no one actually writes the truth down only tell things by stories."

"Know that you would go promise me this if you go, come straight home and tell Ollie all about what you find okay?, you know how he likes it when you sign language to him," Noémie smiles pushing a peace of hair out Timothée face, "I will and maybe if it's safe for him to move we can, all go in our own adventures" Timothée smiles, "why not bring him with us more the merrier?" Elena says with a smiles, "oh no he can't he's disabled his mind doesn't function like others, and he can really move pure say..."

"When my son was born he couldn't eat, learn, and take care of himself, so I've been the one taking care of him till Timothée came along, I didn't think I need his help how could I my son was my problem, I never realized how much stress I was in but Ollie really loves it when Timothée, reads him stories so Timothée end up more then just a visitor but family, so if anyone try's to hurt him like they would with my son let me now" Noémie said it in way that she wasn't joking.

Timothée dig in his bag pull out a piece of paper, "I have the command to be given with hold information, it was something my father did to make sure my brother and I wouldn't fight, so if my brother knows something but won't tell me the ambassador will be one to tell me, so if you want to know where Cullen is hiding at all," the boy smiles with confidence, "that and you know no one is will to give up anything at all?" Timothée puts the paper back in his bag.

"Please kid Cullen would kill anyone that would give out where he is" Volance was nudged by Gabe, telling him to be quiet but Timothée didn't mind it, "far as I can tell you I know where to start your search for Cullen, everyone one knows he doesn't give any clues."

"Wait you guys dealt with him?"

"Yeah he gets super excited when he meets new people, and mess with them doesn't he do that with you at all?"

"No after King Kritis's armor had been stolen, Cullen has been lot less forgiving now after that, it's like him messing around faded away?" Alexzander placed his hands on his hips, "that's odd?, Cullen would come and mess with everyone here is he planning something?"

"That for sure is on the dot, all we know is Alexzander is connected and he's bringing back King Kritis in some way, we have to make sure that Cullen can't do that, at the same time Mylene is in his grasp so we have no other choice, but to hand over Volance and the gem..." Foloki grunts as he disapprove this plan, "it's like his whole personality changed when he gotten the armor, he was like a happy man then something toke over him?"

"...I think that was the real Cullen?"

Everyone turn to Elena "think about it didn't the Divines say that Cullen use to be a happy person, before King Kritis died and was taken over by the darkness of the fallen Divine?, but when Alexzander came into his home he was different there right?, now he's taking high measures to get what he wants?" Elena felt that everyone was starting to become uneasy.

"I'll this to everyone if you need anything I'll be here in Canesse's main city," with said Noémie left there to start their little adventure to find Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Timothée had showed them where he heard rumors of mysterious things, it was in a small town that had large field of flowers, Alexzander and Conner was talking to a elder while Gabe and Foloki kept Volance in check, Elena on the other hand was looking out into the fields along with LIarm and Timothée, feeling the wind brush through her hair Elena takes a long breath of air. LIarm placed his hand on Elena's shoulder to comfort her, "is everything okay?" LIarm asked worried that something was very wrong with Elena, "...Alexzander said that there was a place where the spirits of good and evil walk together, do you know where it is here in Canesse?"

"No, tell you the truth no one knows it's only been told in stories and myths, they say that only very special people can see it as the Divines are the ones allowing them to see it," LIarm let's go of Elena as she turns to face him, "my brother seen it and I think my mother has to but vaguely tho, I had small memories of it when I was a kid but I think it's to scary to go back..."

"He told me that it's original from here?"

"If the Divines wills it I think they may give you your answer, but it will be a while before that" LIarm turns to see Alexzander coming back with Conner, "we gotten a lead of a town that's been having people disappearing, they say the musketeers are already there so it's best to keep a down low for awhile there," Alexzander holds up a piece of paper with little rumors of Canesse.

"Musketeers?" Gabe asked as he wonder who were they, "their a special force for the king bonehead" Volance says to Gabe as he glares down at the male Avalorain.

"Well excuse me mister 'I should announce myself, before getting hit in the face by a fireball!'" Gabe shoots back with a mocking tone to Volance, the Viking towered down at Gabe getting ready to kick Gabe's butt.

"Oh?!, their there?, I hope Mia is there!" Timothée smiles big hearing about the musketeers are there, "Mia?"

"She's always patriotic when it comes to Canesse, she always brings everyone in high spirits and never back downs in a fight, Mia is always the one to be there when something goes wrong," Timothée says with a small smile "she's the granddaughter one of the best Musketeers, before he passed during the purge then her brother and father toke arms few years back when Ethel tried to take over, but it only left her youngest brother and grandmother alive but don't tell her grandmother, she doesn't know that Mia is doing this out of fear that something will happen to her."

"That sounds very inspiring for her to do such a thing?" Elena felt happy seeing, that another girl was striving for her dreams in this world, "it's not that the musketeers don't take women in, cause there are well known female Musketeers it's that well because of Louis," Timothée says it in a hateful way "Louis wants to be the only one that can only be named, from the musketeers believing it's the commander that's more important, so him and Mia clash none stop but Mia is more clever then Louis realize."

"You must admire Mia a lot just like Noémie?" Gabe could see Timothée smile a little, "yeah it's just well I've never been outside of the Castle, Noémie and Mia would always report back to my brother it made me want to do the same, but it's mostly inside the city walls tho so the stories with Ollie is small, but I want it to be the most amazing story I want him to always remember!," Timothée held up his hand in excitement "wait does your brother know that you're going with us?"

"...nooo..." Timothée grips his upper arm nervously as they now know that he isn't truly free range, Alexzander and Conner then groan realizing what this means, "but Noémie knows doesn't that count?" Timothée try's to justify himself staying, "it's your brother Timothée he doesn't like it when someone goes behind his back, you know that!, Divines we're already half way pass the city going back will not only be vital," Conner sighs rubbing his temple in irritation. Elena kneels close to Timothée "look I've said this with my sister Isabel, you know full well that if something happens we may not be able to protect you, when my sister came with my friends and me I understand that she wanted to help, but at the same time this is very dangerous Cullen isn't like he was."

"I know that!, but I also know about every rumor every secret that I know on that person who lived here for so long, I even wrote it down on my note book even who that person was, I can be vital with this mission I know I can do it I'm not afraid at all!" Timothée holds up his hands in fist ready for what ever comes his way. Elena could really tell he really wanted to help just as Isabel did, "okay but you have to listen to all of us when something very bad is going to happen, you better listen especially when it comes to Cullen okay?"

"I don't know it kind of feels like invading someone's privacy, I mean someone knowing everything about you?" Gabe points this out not really liking the means of this, "don't worry I wont tell anyone that you sing while bathing!"

"Come on that was suppose to be a secret!" Gabe shoots back, now embarrassed that Timothée had said it out loud the boy gave a little sorry, "Well it's not bad that LIarm sniffs his boots before putting them on?"

Everyone turns to LIarm who's face was bright red from embarrassment, "...I do that just in case I have athlete feet okay..."

"My word boy what else do you know!?" Foloki says in shock.

"Well?, Alexzander likes to braid his hair when he's bored, and Foloki picks his nose then ears before whipping it on someone's coat, Conner talks to himself and Elena likes Alex-" Timothée mouth was then covered by Elena her face flushed, "say nothing about that or so help me!"

"Hahah!, you are all are sad bunch of weak minded people!" Volance had tears forming on the corner of his eyes, he couldn't really wipe them away as they start to fall, Timothée said something that shot his remark down real fast, "well I saw you gush over a puppy back at the city when we're getting supplies?"

"We may have the most dangerous thing of all, 'the lack of personal space...'" LIarm spoke as he was feeling the emotions of being uncomfortable start to rise, Timothée didn't really understand what he said, "did I say something wrong?"

"Let's just go find Mylene..."

—-

After heading towards the Town and with Timothée asking questions along the way they hand finally made it, the two that had the rumors of missing people Timothée was holding Elena's hand as they walked through the Town, it was avoided of all human life as they walked through the market place they could see still fresh food still out, "what happened here?" Gabe asked as he looks to see if there was anyone around.

"I don't like the looks of this" Foloki says in a suspicious tone, as he pick up an apple from one of the stand an bite out of it, LIarm walks over to a bench that looked like someone was in a hurry seeing that everything was thrown about, he picks up a handbag off the bench looking to see if anything told what was going on, Conner on the other hand was looking through windows to see if anyone was around, "Timothée is there any Temples around this town?" Alexzander asked as he held up a necklace that had a Divine symbol, "yeah normally it's at the center of towns like this one?"

Without a word the group starts to head over towards the center of town, still barren they look around to try to see if there was any signs of life, Elena looks over to see something strange it was drinking well, as she lets go of Timothée's hand it was tho it was calling for her, as she walked she noticed something start to put out the well, it was black like sludge it was the same constancy like when Ethel left. Timothée runs over pulling Elena away as what ever was coming out of the well, over flowed spilling out towards the ground getting out of her trance Elena held up her scepter, aiming at what this thing was shielding Timothée away. Alexzander and Conner ready themselves to fight as Foloki and LIarm aim their long range weapons at the thing, it formed into this oozing creature, with large red eyes it had vines and patches of grass over its body.

"Glow!" Elena yells at the monster it covered it's eyes in pain Gabe was going to help, but stopped when he heard someone marching over in armor, there a girl dressed in a dress and pants with armor gloves an boots, she had a mask covering her face with a Cavalier hat, she had a musket aiming at the monster on the end of the musket had a banner of Canesse flag colors, "get down!" The woman yells her musket went off hitting the creature in its left eye, it rived in pain as the bullet destroyed it's eye Elena held up her scepter, "Ignite!" Elena made her flames bigger and longer as she held her position, the girl runs over towards the monster Elena was surprise that she was going straight in, jumping form the ground the girl pulls out a ball of powder hitting it in the face exploding on impact, as Elena's flames had helped the explosion be bigger then it should. They all covered their face from the mess the ball of powder had caused, the girl landed on the ground with her musket keeping her from falling over, "Mia!" Timothée yells as he runs over to hug her as he looks up to see the woman's masked face.

"What was that?..." Alexzander asked as he watched the monster burn away, "I don't know?, what it was all I know it's been stealing the woman and men here, I told Louis that we need to stand guard but you know what that's like, so!, what brings you here Alexzander!?, and everyone an new faces?, where's Mylene?"

"Let's go to the church and we'll explain what's going on" Alexzander wanted them to be safe, as they didn't know if another one of things will ever come back.

Entering the church they could see a few villagers hiding away, as they walked pass the church pews where the pastor would have stand, there was a older man in his 30s upset and raging at his musketeers, "and you just let her go!, so help me if you didn't try to stop her I'll!"

"You'll what?" Elena crossed her arms glaring at the man, she could tell this man was Louis the way he was acting towards Mia, Louis points at Elena mad that someone had called him out, "how dare you speak to me that way do you know who I am!?"

"A self centered man?" Timothée spoke up with no way of feeling the tense atmosphere all around them, Louis was god smacked that he was hit with such a comment, "why you little-" Louis was going after Timothée But Elena had held up her scepter, it was right at Louis's face "don't even try care to explain about what's going on?, or are you going to be like a nob head over us being here?" Elena held her stance as she watched Louis glare at her, "bah!, some weird guy had been going around making these things come alive, yelling about I'll get you back for you have to me!"

"Well we did really hear that but one none local did as our ears were in so much pain?," Mia says in a jolly tone the whole group sighs in irritation, "it's Ethel...Cullen had used Ethel for the trade.." Alexzander groans in frustration not wanting to deal with that man, "Well I'm looking forward to it after he tried to take my scepter away, and nearly killed everyone that I care about."

"If Mylene was here she would love to hear that" Alexzander smiles down at Elena, she smiles back with such warmth towards Alexzander Timothée was about to say something till Foloki nudged him, "give them time kid" Foloki says seeing the young royals had to talk about this on their own, "do they know?"

"Oh they know it's not that they don't want to hurt each other's feelings, I think it's that something about personal things, don't know what it is all I know is that they need to sort it out," Foloki turns to LIarm, Gabe, and Connor all agreeing for this to finally be done and over with, "hey guys I think we need to rest as we've been walking around for two days, I think we need a proper rest?" Gabe try's to help the others on their plan.

"I don-?"

"Awesome thanks Elena we're going to lock Volance up, why not Alexzander and you take the first watch?, I bet everyone will love to have two outstanding people taking the lead like future King and Queen should be!" Mia says, as she shoves the two towards the main post outside, leaving the two out there all alone with no one there.  
—-

Three hours had passed as nothing was said between the two, they never really had any alone time to finally get to say anything.

"Umm...sooo...uhh...your not to mad at me?" Alexzander asked Elena quickly says something not wanting to ruin the moment, "n-no it's not that it's just well...do you still have a thing with..."

"Kyra?, oh Divines no she left me if I do have the chance to meet her again, it would only be a life or death situation she even wouldn't be worth a whole sentence," Alexzander leans over placing his arms on his knees "why would you want to know that?"

"...do you like me Alexzander more then just a good friend?"

"...pffttt... ahah!, what was that?, Elena of corse I like you heck your far better then the woman I dated but why me of all people?" Alexzander looks over to Elena not really sure if Elena just like 'like' him, "well your loving when your not mad, you love those that you care for more then I thought you would, and you make time with Jake, Borgan, Isabel, and me even if it was small..."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or just trying to make me feel like I need some work to be done on me?"

"You know that not what I meant!," Elena frowns at Alexzander who just smiles, "I have to say the same to you tho, I thought you were some annoying girl that hated to be told no, and you were so persistent on the peace treaty that I admired you for that, heck you risk your life for me even knowing the risk it would cause, something that I wasn't expected at all kind and caring you allowed me to have chances I never expected." Elena leans in placing her head on Alexzander's shoulder, "when you toke that metal from the fallen ruins back at the ice giant home, it made me realized that when we first meet you we're so frustrated that everyone was giving up on you, and when I took the time I noticed a sweet man that loved not only his family and friends, but his people to that you take the chance if it means to keep everyone safe you would do it in a heart beat." Elena felt Alexzander's hand grips hers locking their hands together, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For everything that I am I shouldn't have acted that way at all it was childish on my part, Elena if you would like I would love to start from the beginning?" Alexzander says as he place his head on hers, "okay where would like to start?"

"Well my name is Alexzander Maxwell Pendragon from Valisia, I do liked that pie that you made back home?" Alexzander leans away as Elena looks at him, "you're middle name is Maxwell?"

"What?, that's a wonderful middle name for a baby me?" Alexzander watched as Elena snorts before laughing, "maybe mister moody is a better last name?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've had a tricky part on writing this one out, trying to piece old plot points and trying to not do plot holes, the letter will come into play later in this book so don't worry about that -^-

—

Mylene was strapped down in a chair dazed on what ever the put her on, she could then hear a door opening and close calmly pace of foot steps, had made their way towards Mylene she then looks up to see who it was, seeing that it was Cullen she stared into his eyes as they weren't yellow anymore, it was now more of a purple color with a hint of blue in them cold and emotionless.

"What never seen a girl up close before?" Mylene says smirking smuggle at Cullen, before she could say anything more black vines had rapped around her neck, drawing small amounts of blood when doing so Mylene glares at Cullen seeing what he was trying to do, "you think this will work on me?" Mylene gave a smile towards Cullen, not really caring what he was going to do the thought of her giving away info, would be like giving away her friends life she knows Cullen isn't a generous man.

"I have to say your quite annoying when trying to be especially when I kidnap you..., you know Ethel was ready to kill you and find another way to find the Herviana?" Cullen waved his hands over his towards the ground, forming a chair to appear from smoke Mylene watched as Cullen sits down, "Ethel should know where they are?, what about Volance?, wasn't all this to make Alexzander in giving you the gem?"

"A painful affect on bringing someone back, some memories stay while others leave its like saying that the rotten parts of his brain, was taken the secrets away he only knows few things in life and so the only other Herviana I know is you~" Cullen smiles seeing that Mylene wasn't to happy about this, "like I'll tell you!, I'm not that stupid in telling you where they live!, because I really have no idea where they are..."

"What?"

"I really have no idea..., I was a baby at the time and when I hit age 17 my dad came back to help, after that bailed again after saving me from Ethel, so much for parental love?" Mylene says as she puff out her cheeks in frustration, "hmm... I see did he ever tell you where he was going?,"

"Even if I know it's not like I'm going giving you his location?, he said something about a Ceasg even tho their extinct then he just up and bailed," Mylene starts to think for a bit "you know you were a swell guy, up beat, cheery, and strange in a way, seeing you know I wonder where it all went, probably murder crazy fun time is lot more classy, for a man that's trying to bringing back a dead King?" Cullen then slams his hands down on the arms of the chair, "he was a far more better King compare to those that think they were ones!, putting on the crown like their ones that made Valisia to what it is!, their nothing but lies like those other royals around them talking about helping their people!, bah!"

"The people are always in need of help?, just because their trying doesn't mean they're not deserving?" Mylene was trying to make the situation a lot more reasonable, but Cullen was starting to be unstable "like you would know?, always following Alexzander just because you're friends?, and what will that get you a mindless lackey no voicing on your end?" Cullen glares at Mylene, "I do voice my opinions!, I know that Alexzander would listen even if it's a stupid idea, and that's what I like about him he does things literally an that what makes him unique!" Mylene determination was strong, the black vines around her neck start to tighten when she pulled, "and someone that blindly does things without a second thought, is someone that wants to be glorified just because they knew that person!"

Cullen slammed the door open in anger leaving Mylene all alone in the room, as he marching away through the wide open hallway walking pass a wall of windows, his image reflected from the windows glass started to change, it had more of a demon like image with Cullen's mind swirling, many images start to form in his brain before stopping at one it was the first King.

King Kritis...

Before he knew it he was pulled into the flowery field where he attacked Elena, Cullen turns around to see a dark figure staring up at the blue sky, "what is it?, I've been trying hard as I can..., is there something else that I'm missing?" Cullen watched as the dark figure point towards the field, a faint glow could be seen as many kinds of flowers, they formed around on what ever was there Cullen started to walks towards it stopping he finally could see who it was.

"Queen Victoria..."  
—-—

Alexzander and Elena had came to an agreement that their emotional liking to each other, will be open but Alexzander wanted to keep it simple implying that he wants to take it slow, explaining that Kyra and him kind of went to fast figuring that was the reason why, their relationship didn't last long Elena understood what Alexzander was saying as she to wanted things slow, as she wanted to tell her family before they decided on the next level of things. Timothée was listening to this an asked what they meant by that, Elena explains that they won't be physical with each other right now;

"Isn't that the main reason of a relationship?" Timothée asked.

"Well yes and no mentally we know we like each other, but with all this going on it's best to keep all the loving to a minimum," Elena says smiling up at Alexzander "saving Mylene comes first, after that we will tell our families after all they need more of explanation anyways," Elena looks to Alexzander as he placed a hand on her upper back, so he could lean in and tell the last part quietly "especially after how I left it..."

Alexzander leans back up in time when LIarm was coming over, seeing that LIarm had the face of confusion Alexzander could tell it was about something important.

"Have any of you guys heard anything from Mia?" LIarm asked as he comes to the small group, "no did you ask Gabe and Foloki they we're talking to her last?" LIarm shakes his head no, "I can't even fined Conner ether and I just talked to him to before coming over here?" LIarm looks to Alexzander, seeing what LIarm was implying Alexzander nods and turns to Elena, "let's go look for them then, cause I really don't like the looks of this at all" Alexzander looks to Elena telling her he'll go with LIarm, Elena and Timothée both decided that they should talk with the villagers to see if they had any idea where their group could be.

After looking around to even find someone from the town, Elena could tell their not here ether seeing this was strange as well, "did anyone tell you anything before they left?" Elena looks to Timothée who shrugged, "nothing all I got was that they said the monster will come back repetitively, like they weren't aware of their surroundings?"

Elena could tell that's this wasn't right at all, taking Timothée by the hand she raced to go find Alexzander and LIarm, as she runs down a hallway Elena came to a full stop, when she saw some musketeers with quick thinking Elena walks back slowly an kneeled down near a wall, she then could hear someone talking it was Louis he had caught all the boys.

All tied together while Mia was strapped to a pillar trying to brake free get free, Elena watched as Louis was acting smug when he walked towards them, "well I have to say rumors do travel fast don't they Alexzander?" Louis smiles while moving to the side, revealing Volance the Viking man grind as he watched the pathetic scene unfold, "do you really think Canesseians would work with you Alexzander?" Volance says as he points a finger at Alexzander while holding out his other hand, "Mia on the other hand does have dreams of fairness but their just dreams after all, deserving for someone that doesn't see the reality of life like I do, Louis over heard you guys talking about giving me away to Cullen, and well he wants in" Volance watched as they struggled to get free, "Louis!, why?, your the leader of the musketeers your suppose to honor the code!?" Mia pulls at her strains.

"I am honoring the code!, keeping those that follows the footsteps of helping the magic and mythical creatures at bay!" Louis yells pointing a finger to Mia, "if Cullen is the one that can see what I can do then by all means, but I will not have anyone else try and stop for what it truly meant to be, Canesse is a place of honor without magic no less!" Louis waves his hands to the musketeers, with torches in hand they being to set the church on fire, "and one more thing Alexzander Ethel and the monster was never a threat, it was an excuse to get you here don't think that your the only one that can trick someone into believing talk tales like Timothée, I'll tell him personally as a thank you on leading you here to me," Louis salutes at them mockingly before leaving them to burn.

"Gah!, I knew I should never have trusted Louis all this time!" Mia pulls at her ropes, "when I'm free I swear I'll show him what a true Musketeer is!"

"Gabe!, lean back and maybe you can slide out of the ropes, we'll lean forward so you can have enuff room to do it!" Conner yells they were just about to do it Elena's voice could be heard.

"Need any help boys?" Elena says as she stands near the ride up group, "How wonderful that we are to see you care to help us?" LIarm says as he looks to the raging fire, as it started to reach for the ceiling seeing that the musketeers had given it full to feed, Elena agrees as she grabs a broken metal piece Elena helps them get free while Timothée raced to help Mia, with everyone now set free they all raced to the main entrance of the church seeing that none of the Villagers, "where did everyone go!?" Conner yells over the roaring fire, "I don't think they were even here to begin with quickly the main door is wide open!, hurry before we get trapped inside!" Foloki yells while pulling everyone out.

Taking a large leap out the main door the ceiling of the church falls in, clasping just when everyone was finally outside, everyone watched as the church burned to the ground, "seriously this is getting crazier by the second?" Gabe says as he looked around, seeing that the town was never real to begin with as they stood in a densely forest.

—-

"Did the plan work?"

"DiD tHe PlaN WoRk, yes it worked I'm the witch of the Forest I always have it work in my favor~" the elder woman says this as she smiles at her crystal ball moving her hands around it, as it glows in the dark room the old woman started to laugh evilly.

"Grandma!, the bath is ready!" The voice of this person opens the door to the dark room, the older woman looked at her granddaughter along side the older woman's client, the two looked at the young girl that was standing there, "what's this about grandma?, and who's this ugly guy?"

"Excuse me the names Youlen!" Youlen shoots back at this teenager, "well Youlen are your done getting your mind read?, or are you some loner that hangs out with old people?" The girl says as she points between the two, Youlen mumbles before pulling to his pockets handing money over to the older woman, "Cullen is getting everyone together and wants you there by 8 o'clock...,"

"Ooo...can't I'm doing bingo night at that time, how about 4 o'clock I'm going to shopping around that time, would you like me to get you guys anything while I'm out?" The older woman smiles while taking the money, "uhhh...no?"

"Good cause I don't waste my time with low living creatures like you!" The older woman shoots powerful magic at Youlen, making him disappear into thin air her teenager granddaughter sighs in irritation, "you need to stop that we won't have any more costumers if you keep doing that!"

"Oh hush dear I it's best to keep my image together for them, that's how I became the mysterious Witch of the Forest~" the older woman walks towards the mirror that was place on the wall, the older woman yanked her robes off to reveal a slender older woman that had a elegant face to look at, "Witch of the Forest is back in business baby!, an dear we're going to eat like kings once again!"

"Right...well I'm going to read my book while you fantasize about your good old days, like you original do when having to help some evil people..." the teen holds up her book and starts to walk away.

"Teens these days, never seen a opportunity when they see it, your brother was a lot more helpful when he was around!" Witch of the Forest yells this to her granddaughter, the older woman cracks her fingers to get ready to start her out her plan into action, "let's see if little miss princess likes it when I take her man away~"

"Grandma your bath is getting cold!"

The older woman grumbles in irritation before getting up to take the bath.


	4. Chapter 4

"How far are we now?"

"Hell if I know?, all was said is that they were supposed to be here?"

"Well I'm not waiting anymore it's getting colder by the second!"

The two that were having this conversation was none other then, Kyra and Ethel these two decided to go out an find the Hervianas together, "I still don't know why Cullen told me to bring you along?, dealing with with a selfish prick like you?"

"Hey!, it's not like I want to hang around with a traitor!?" Kyra yells back, she then was gripped by the front of her dress trying to take Ethel hands off her, till she was yanked towards Ethel "yes I am Traitor but for a very good reason!, I will not have my own people be just a side glance all because of a darn curse!, now if you don't mind!" Ethel glares at Kyra before shoving her to the side. Ethel let's her go walking towards a ship that they had to use for their mission today, Kyra stumbles back then getting she balance back, Kyra grips her hands in anger huffing at Ethel as she walks away with her dignity, "self loathing brat..." Ethel says as he goes back to ship getting ready to seat sail.

With the the ship now in the lake's water Ethel started to go around the lake boarders, Ethel looks around trying to see anything particular he was looking for, as he sailed he noticed that a ship was coming into view, smiling big "well here we are!" Ethel turns the ship so he could get on board with the other ship, "what are you doing?" Kyra looks back to Ethel, "something I was suppose to do when I had the chance" Ethel says as he sets the anchor down. Getting everything set Ethel starts to walk down the plank of wood to enter the ship, Ethel looks around to see if anyone was around seeing that there wasn't, he started to head towards the captain's quarters as Kyra was looking at the ship in discuss, Ethel walks to the door of the captain's room reaching down to open it, with on small swing of the door so he could looked inside the room, a gun went off the bullet soared pass Ethel's head and hitting the door frame. Kyra quickly went behind Ethel's back in fear of getting hit, Ethel looks at the frame before looking over to the culprit who fired at him.

Standing across from Ethel was a red headed man in his 40s drunk off his butt with a well groomed beard, and dressed in white sailer shirt an brown pirate pants an boots, the man was tipping around the room before pulling the gun's trigger again. Kyra screams in fear and gripped Ethel's coat trying to protect herself, Ethel on the other hand didn't move till he pulled his whip out, with lighting speed aiming at the man's gun it quickly shot out of the man's hand towards the floor Ethel disarmed him. Still drunk the man stumbled back towards the ground he went with a thud when hitting the ground, Kyra leans over to see if Ethel killed the man but seeing he was still alive, Kyra smacked Ethel in the back "what the heck!, you said there wasn't going to be anything like this!," Ethel rolls his eyes before pulling Kyra off his coat, walking over to the man, Ethel crouched down an yanks the man up form the ground.

"Get up you waste of time" Ethel when holding the man up as his legs dangled above the ground, "where are they?"

"Huh?"

"The Ceasg where are they!"

"I would like to know as well...wasted 20 years of my life, just to find the dang creatures..." the man leans his head back, "missed my girl's birthday all because of what I did..." the man laughs before slumping to the side, Kyra walks over to see what happened "d-did you kill him?" she looked over to Ethel, "he's alive he's just drank himself into blacking out this man is the main reason we Hervianas have the curse on us..."

"He did?, another Herviana?"

"Form what one single Canessian man did to his wife, and don't get me wrong what the man did deserves it, but everyone suffered from this, he wished to a Ceasg asking the Canessian man to suffer but this guy was never specific on his wish, and now we're in this mess all because of him!" Ethel yells and shakes the man, Kyra quickly try's to stop Ethel for trying to kill the man, "so you have him now is there anything else that want form him?, you have no main reason why you want him still alive?"

"No I don't but Cullen does he wants to know where he could found the Ceasg, to be real with you Cullen needs their life force right now," Ethel says as he sets the man leaning against the front of the Captain's desk, "why not get life force in Valisia he was there originally?" Kyra asked as she it's down on a nearby create, "he was at the beginning till he was caught by your ex fiancée and his friends, and with this Elena girl all going after him he couldn't stay there anymore, after all he was a resident before he was found out," Ethel says while giving a small smirk Kyra glares at him.

"What's so interesting about this Elena girl anyways?, it's not like she that fun to be around with?," Kyra says as she frowns at the thought of Elena, "well I beg to differ after all she's with Alexzander now, that and she can hold her own in a fight?, then again that's what all men want now in days a strong and caring independent woman to be with?" Ethel grins while poking at Kyra's self esteem, Kyra stands up in anger "oh please just because she fights doesn't mean anything!, I've convinced people to do things they would never consider, I had wars start over something so simple!"

"And you hid behind those that have more power so you can just survive, real smooth Kyra" Ethel grins before getting shot in the chest, Ethel placed a hand on his chest before looking back at Kyra she was holding the man's gun at Ethel, angry and pissed Kyra held the gun higher "it's not cowardliness when I knowingly can benefit from it, I am always a ahead of my enemies so don't try and tell me other wise!"

"Alright fair enuff..." Ethel says while his body melts into dark sludge, Kyra steps back in fear as she watched the bullet she shot in Ethel hit the ground, Kyra watched on without knowing Ethel had reappeared again next to her, Ethel quickly takes the gun away from her "try not to shot me again, cause I won't be to forgiven if you do it again," Ethel then puts the gun behind his back waste belt an walks away, Kyra sticks her tongue out at Ethel while the man's back was turn.

Kyra walks up to the unconscious man before asking Ethel a question, "why not try and lift the curse yourself and then let Cullen have the Ceasg?"

"It wouldn't solve anything the curse isn't the problem it's what the Canessian did during the curse, Uncle wanted to help but they didn't even tho Uncle wanted a compromise, in the end Uncle was side glance as the Canessian believed he was lying," Ethel pulls then captain's chair closer to the desk so he could read the map better, "you know what...why does Cullen even want to help us anyways?..., it's not like that we're good pals?"

"What about you?, you're here as well?" Ethel says as he looks at Kyra, "I told Cullen where he could find the Witch of the Forest, as long as I get to plan how to deal with Alexzander, Cullen wanted me to span class="Apple-converted-space" /spando it at souls day but please that's just typical, that...and I'm banned from Valisia...But!, me on the other hand have a better idea of dealing with Alexzander," Ethel leans back in his chair interested in what Kyra has in mind "and how are you going to do that?"

"I asked the Witch of the Forest for help so I got Alexzander where I want him, all I need to do is get us alone and it's smooth sailing from there, after that darn blizzard is finally lifted stopped what I was going to originally..." Kyra says as she sits on the captain's desk, "did Cullen ever told you about that the blizzard?, that was definitely not a normal one?"

"Well yes but not the whole details tho he said something about it as distracting the giants, making them think it was the rocks that were the main reason of the blizzard, along side Alexzander who also thought it was as well, so he could get them away at a certain spot?, that was called the Chetrov?" Ethel says this as he scratched his face thinking for a moment.

"...Chetrov is the place where the dark Divine fell?, its safe guarded by two mythical sirins that are messengers of the Divines, Gamayun and Alkonost?, one that speaks the truth while the other speaks lies, there are other sirins but they are just as dangerous those two...," Kyra looks to Ethel before leaning in to whisper something, "do you think Cullen is trying to bring back the dark Divine?"

"I don't think so he's more into getting King Kritis back?, he said that the gem and a vessel or some sorts is the main reason he's doing these evil things?, so he could give off so much magical powers that it can bring the Divines down, Cullen then will still the Divines power of some sorts to use it on what ever he's doing?" When Ethel has said this a thought came through his mind.

Was Cullen trying to become a Divine?

Was Death that hard to over come that even bringing the dead up wasn't enuff for him, he brought him back?, then again he would have to carry a bag of pills to just keep himself alive, and it takes a toll out of Ethel as being dead can hurt like hell if he didn't watch the time on taking his pills, Ethel wasn't paying attention to Kyra as she was talking about tricking Alexzander, she looks over seeing Ethel wasn't looking at her Kyra started to get mad.

"Ethel!"

"Huh?," Ethel looks to Kyra then realized what she just said.

"Wait did you just said that Alexzander is still into you?" Ethel quickly asked this without a second thought, "uhh?, yeah in a way?, I think he's still facing the fact that I'm gone at the same time, he believes remembering old memories can better for a person?, stupid if I have to say making yourself into a emotional roller coaster isn't healthy," Kyra crosses her arms as she looked away but looked back to Ethel, "you're thinking of using me aren't you!" Kyra yells pointing at Ethel in the face, Ethel nods with a evil grin "alright lay it on me...hope to god it's better then this...," Kyra says as she gestures to this whole being on the ship thing.

—

At the edge of the Forest stood a thriving village everyone was talking to each other with happy faces, but the bustling village today in a long time had finally come quite, as the people that lived there all stopped to look at a small group walking into the village, all tired and a mess they watched the group head towards the local Tavern. The Tavern's doors swung open everyone that lived in the village turn to see who it was, holding the doors open was LIarm tired and gross along side everyone else in his group, they didn't care that the quite, thoughtful, and reasonable elf friend of theirs was grumpy. After all they to are in the same boat Conner walks to the Tavern owner and ask for a table, "uhh...we only have the bar stools available..."

"Alright we'll take all the bar stools" Conner sighed these words in defeat.

"There's three only available..."

The group groaned when hearing this "okay Foloki gets a seat a long side Timothée, I really don't care I'm just going to sit on the floor and drink a cold pint of root beer."

"4..

"2"

"1"

"8..."

Alexzander didn't really care that he said 8 as he really just wanted to relax, "okay I didn't really say how high but Elena you won so have fun..."

"But mine was the lowest number?"

"Congratulations and you won just take the seat or I'm giving it to LIarm, before he decides to yell at us with literature about how the world sucks, and I don't think we all want to hear that right now..." Conner looks to Elena with a mental drain face, Elena nods slowly taking the seat seeing that all the boys really didn't care.

"What would you like today miss?" The bar tender asked as he walks over to Elena, "what do you have that can solve our little problem here?," Elena points towards the mess of men the bar tender nods seeing what she meant, he then walks off to find what ever he needed. Elena sighs in relief an was a little sad as Mia had to leave their group, Mia had told the group she must leave fearing that Louis, will convince King Samuel that she went rouge. Timothée feeling he was the main reason they were in this situation, gave Mia a letter to hand off to his brother asking him to believe in Mia, as she was the one that watched over him when they traveled through the thick forest.

Unknown to them a familiar person will come and meet them here, as everyone in the Tavern looked to the door when it slammed open, with picture a hanging on the wall near the door had fell to the ground shattering it.

"Hello boys~" Kyra says with a huge smile on her face, but she jumps back when Alexzander and Gabe screamed at her, but stopped when Alexzander leans over to look at Gabe, "why the heck are you screaming?" Alexzander asked Gabe this, "what?, she came out of no where..., any one would scream?"

"Eh fair enuff especially with that face" Alexzander shrugged agreeing to Gabe's comment.

"You almost married this face!" Kyra points towards Alexzander's nose making Alexzander go cross eye to look at it, "it was beautiful in the beginning till you showed you're horrible features," Alexzander says as he stands up patting the dust of his body, Kyra looks at Alexzander with disapproval "even all these years, and you still haven't changed...childish as always."

"No this is childish" Alexzander says as he thrust his hands forward causing Kyra to fall backwards, making her land in a pile of mud with Kyra's dress now covered in such mud, she glares back at Alexzander in anger "how dare you!, do you know how much is worth!"

"Yes!, that's why I shoved you in the first place so I can have the satisfaction, of knowing that I ruin something of yours like you did to me," Alexzander smiles at his old ex who was in beyond words, she remembered him as the one that would help a woman in need, his whole demeanor was off like he was a whole new person. Kyra shifted her eyes around to find the old Alexzander but it wasn't there, "did Mylene put you up to this?, seeing she has a way of convincing people," Kyra says this as she stands up to wipe the mud of her, but she gotten more anger seeing she was only smearing it. The rest of the group came out to see what was going on, along with some of the village people as they all came to watch the scene unfold, "well for one Mylene did as anyone would do in the situation, in seeing the person they care for years brake down into millions of pieces after what their abusive ex did to them!" Alexzander glares at Kyra seeing that she flinched when he said those words to her, he never really talked to her after the whole incident as he never really wanted to, all he saw was her ship leaving the Valisia docks on that day.

"Alexzander Teso-"

"Don't!"

"!" Kyra jumps back when hearing Alexzander yell this out, he...Alexzander never yelled at her...not ever...did she really hurt him?, it was an old teenage love, it wasn't like it was anything special, all love she gotten was never true, Kyra looks up to Alexzander she noticed he was shaking, as he was trying so hard to keep the pain in from looking at her.

"Don't ever use that word on me ever again I am not you're sweetheart, and I'm not going sit hear and listen to you're reasons, or even how you figured out on how you found us of all things, and what ever problem you are having, maybe for once you can do it on your own, I'm not the man that would come to your aid anymore, like you always expect of me but hey maybe this time you can actually do the work, and maybe unthaw that cold dead heart of yours for once...,"

"Ohh...snap..."

Everyone turns to see a little boy that said this, who was standing not far from everyone there.

Alexzander quickly turns around as everyone had the look of shock, Elena had tried to stop Alexzander but he just brushed passed her, heading towards the male bathroom as he went to go open it Alexzander slammed into it, sighing in frustration asking the bar tender for the key.

Alexzander then locked himself in the bathroom seeing this as a way to keep everyone away, Conner placed a hand on Elena's shoulder "I trust you can get him out, we'll handle Kyra so don't worry about her" Elena nods smiling at Conner as a thank you, she slowly goes over to the male bathroom door knocking on it to see if Alexzander would answer, "can I come in?" Elena says as she waited before Alexzander spoke, "I don't think I can..."

"Alexzander Maxwell Pendragon, I think you can open a bathroom door and let me in to speak with you of all things," Elena frowns before she heard shifting around till the sound of door nob popped and cracking, the door then swingings open on the other side of the door nob was broken in place, "I sort of kind of ruin the door..." Alexzander says as he sits on top of the toilet seat, it was a very small bathroom and also a broom closet...Elena walks in shutting the door behind her, using a broken broom handled keeping the door from swing open to hit them.

"Alexzander I know it's hard to see Kyra again but don't let her get to you..." Elena says as she reaches for his hands intertwining together, "it's not about Kyra..."

"Oh...is it about what she did with you know..."

"Haha...it seems Mylene told you about what she did..." Alexzander smirks at Elena who blushed lightly, "ehh...but it was the only way for me to understand why, you and everyone at Valisia was hostile towards me...," Elena smiles back but she felt Alexzander's hand gripped hers lightly, "I was upset with her for what she did yes but at the same time i new something was wrong and but what I didn't expect was who she did it with..."

"The guard?" Elena didn't really see the importance of that man, after all she thought he was the main reason but thinking about more clearly now, Mylene never said anything particular of the guard but mostly of Kyra, "he..." Alexzander stopped then continuing again "he was a good man a very good man..."

"Alexzander I'm right here I won't judge on what ever your going to say?" Elena takes his hand, and placing it on her cheek she smiles at Alexzander as she felt his thumb rub her cheek, "his name was Zavier he came to the Palace when Mylene and me was just only 8..., he was like a sibling to me just like Mylene was we did everything together, and when we told him that we were all going to adventure, he chose to stay behind say it was his 'duty' as a guard to watch over the Kingdom, he had the look of fear on his face at that time, at first I thought he was just scared..."

Elena didn't say anything knowing where this is going, "...I found them together in my old room...in my own bed...everything was, I don't know how to explain it...it was like my whole world was a lie?"

"I see well I'm right here with you in every step of the way," Elena smiles but she noticed Alexzander wasn't looking to good, Elena heard a knock at the bathroom door before it opened but stop shortly because of the broken broom, seeing It was Conner that was standing there trying to squeeze in the bathroom, it was a very tight squeeze but Conner sat next to Alexzander, "just open the door I know everyone is out there...," Elena was the one that did it as Conner couldn't really do as much, the rest of their group standing there Gabe chuckles nervously felling out of place, "seeing everyone wants to know what happened afterwards..."

"Alexzander, his mother, and his Father were the only ones that knew who truly knows what happened to Kyra at the end, hearing that it was Zavier, you better tell us everything kid..." Foloki asked, hearing that this was serious knowing that it was Zavier that sleep with Kyra.

"Alright...alright... Zavier wasn't killed even tho my father enforced it, but my mother humble and caring with her stubbornness ways, gave Zavier a choice stay in Valisia and be the one known to sleep with the prince's lover, or..." Alexzander stopped for a moment till he continued again "or be executed...,he didn't want ether of them...all he wanted was someone to listen."

Alexzander looked to everyone to confirmed what he did was true,"And I did listen..."

"What?" "Huh?"

Everyone looked at him confused Alexzander listen to the man that sleep with his ex lover, "why?" Elena asked Alexzander this she didn't understand why listen to someone, that ruined the one good thing you had in life it made not sense, "a fair trial i: a fair trail I am to listen everyone's rights even if their not worthy of it," when Alexzander says this Gabe was the one that spoke up, "what did he say?" Gabe asked everyone turn to look over to him, then to Alexzander so he could finish what he had started, "he told me that Kyra said no to me on the marriage in fear of me finding out that she was in loved him, telling Zavier she wanted him far away form me as possible in fear of him getting hurt..., telling him she was faking to be with me cause I was abusing her, and it made everything come together it made sense to me in many ways..."

"Shit...this does make sense" LIarm looks down realizing what Alexzander was trying tell them, Gabe looked over to LIarm in shock as he witnessed LIarm curse, "Divines we were all played...the way Zavier talked to us, the way he ran off when asked him to come along, and the whole fiasco about you wanting him to come along with you alone, Zavier acted like he was going to die..."

"Yeah for that reason I let him walk...no one will ever know, form then on my father and I clashed even more that's was the breaking point of my father with me, he believed it wasn't the right thing but I was the one to decide Zavier fate, we were both victims of a woman that lied to us...and from then on I never knew where Zavier went...," Alexzander leans down holding his hands in his face sighing hard, "I was this close in killing a man over a woman..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mylene looks towards the door waiting to hear anything as she listened she could hear nothing, giving her the okay Mylene quickly rocked her chair back an forth causing the chair to fall back more, Mylene cried out in shock when realizing what she had done, she hits the ground hard breaking the chair in the process.

"Not something I was going for but hey it worked?" Mylene groans in pain when getting up from the ground, "okay here were go..." turning towards the jail door she reached out to grab the door nob, it then disappeared when her hand had gotten to close, "great I should have known they would do something like this..." Mylene sighs seeing as this time it won't be easy, "thank the Divines that I work on large ships or I wouldn't be able to go out the window," Mylene looks towards the single window she was talking about.

"Time to get some fresh air" Mylene walks over to the window opening it so she could see outside, when Mylene had opened the window caused part of the window shutter to fall off the 12 feet high building, "huh?, well that's going to be one heck of a fall?, better be careful" Mylene hops to the windows ledge, she then starts to scoot down facing the wall. After getting to the other side of the building Mylene saw another window, Mylene slowly scoots closer so she could pull herself inside, she opens the window swinging her leg over to the other side, Mylene slipped an fell inside into a fumbling mess quickly standing up, she looks around to see if anyone saw her, "thank the Divines no one saw that..." Mylene pats her self down to get the dust off of her, she then looks up to see a desk with books covering the top, along side the books were pieces of paper Mylene walks over to the desk she then looks at the rest of the room.

"I have to say for evil people they do have some good taste?"

Mylene stopped looking at the room when a piece of paper on the desk caught her eyes, C..herox?

"Curse myself not knowing how to read!, maybe the drawings can give me something?"

...

"What?" Mylene quickly takes the paper off the desk so she could read it clearly, seeing a image of two large bird like creatures with female faces, Mylene picks up another piece of paper seeing a large crystal wall, with a man sitting near it looking through more of the papers, she started to noticed more and more disturbing drawings, "I need to get out of here..." Mylene starts to shove the drawings into her pockets.  
—

Back in Valisia...

Giant Kingdom had finally gotten rid of the last of the dark Crystals, the Giant King was sitting on his throne that sat along the mountain side, he looked over to see his Grandsons Tavar and Dlogant, the two were in trouble for what they had done. Dlogant tried to talk with his Grandfather but he was shot down real fast, "we Giants don't get into humans problems especially when it deals with other races, look where it had gotten the Ice Giant the rule states that we could only talk to them not get into the fights they have," Their Grandfather looks at his grandchildren while getting up from his throne.

"But they needed our help?, we just can't leave them to deal with Cullen?, especially what he had been doing to us and the other mythical creatures here, we sit in fear and I'm tired of that..." Dlogant looks to his grandfather wanting more then this, after what happened with Cullen last weeks his thoughts were getting to him, "Dlogant I know you come to love these people along with meeting Queen Victoria, and Alexzander but you must understand our people comes first..."

"You say this as if they are not our people?, but some how they treat us like we're their people to," Dlogant looks to his grandfather wanting to know why, why hide if he knows this will continue no matter how long they live, Tavar was looking at his younger brother with astonishment this was the first time he witness Dolgant talk backed, Dlogant was a sweet Giant that did as he was told.

" I'm not saying that we should start a war against with the rest of the world just because, I pry that it won't ever happen but if does come to it I'm not going to sit by we already did that, an look where it has gotten us?, nothing all we have is nothing Grandfather we let others take on our fights, where is our Giants pride?" Dlogant starts to walk away as he felt that staying here isn't going to solve anything, "I'm going to find the Red Dragon so I ask for his help..."

"Dlogant you know if you do this you will die..., you have magical essence like the rest of the mythical creatures here an if Cullen kills you, I won't forgive myself on allowing you to leave without trying..." Their Grandfather voice was heart broken, keeping his promise to their father on watching over them won't be full filed, Dlogant stopped so he could look at his grandfather more clearly, he spoke once more "everyone I once knew are growing and changing, and some how I haven't I want to change for the better of everyone and you..."

"..." Their Grandfather didn't say anything till he started to talk lightly and slowly, "the Red Dragon is in mountains where the Ice Giant use to live, its covered in the undead and the Red Dragon wants to get rid of them as they are spreading more, Dlogant please..."

Dlogant smiles at his Grandfather he understands that his Grandfather worries for him, but this something he had to do some how it was like a feeling Dlogant thanked his Grandfather, leaving the only two that he considered family Tavar tried to stop his brother, but couldn't knowing that he can't leave also as he'll be the next Giant King, risking his life like his little brother was doing wasn't an option for him. Tavar watched his little brother walk away seeing him heading towards the mountains, "those humans must mean a lot to Dlogant...?"

"Dlogant didn't really trusted humans at the beginning..."

"What changed him?" Tavar asked as he turns to look at his Grandfather for the answer.

"I don't know..."

—

The Red Dragon flew around the Ice Giant's home to find more of the undead, "for the non living things they do like to hide like rats?" The Red Dragon lands on part of the ruins to see if he could find more, he stopped when his name was called turning to see none other than Dlogant coming towards him, the Red Dragon sighed "great...what do you want?" He asked as he shoves his hand into the ruins to grab a hiding undead.

"I was wondering if you would want to help me?, well to help me help Alexzander?" Dlogant watched the Red Dragon turns around to look at Dlogant giving the Giant a odd look, "look I try not get into things with these humans for many reasons, one they killed my best friend the Ice Giant and two I did help them, after all they brought Cullen to my home and now I have relocate because of that!" The Red Dragon says as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Only place I could think of was this..."

"I heard that you ran away while humans fought Cullen?" Dlogant says this he watched the Red Dragon point at him anger, "I don't want to become some warlocks meal okay!, especially what he did to my kind!" The Red Dragon growls at Dlogant. Who rolled his eyes "and your just going to allowing Cullen to still come after you?" Dlogant gestures to the ruins all around them, "your friend loved these creatures are you going to let all this go, just because one group ruined it all for the other humans?"

"What can I do?, I'm some elder dragon that has more knowledge then regular dragons?," The Red Dragon says now a little interested on what Dlogant has in mind, "well...you know how to fix the royal sword?, You can do that for them?"

" I know...I just don't know if I can do it just like him..." the Red Dragon says as he looks into the sky, thinking about the Ice Giant "well you won't know till you try, my Grandfather thought highly of you two?"

"He did?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?, you two make the most powerful weapon known to man?, and you two did it out of kindness of you hearts, but knowing that it can cause fear you suggested that the gem and sword be separated, stopping a war to form that would end up with more casualties," Dlogant he waited for The Red Dragon's response, "alright...I'll help but if this ends up worse then it should be I'm holding you accountable!" The Red Dragon yells as he points to Dlogant who smiles an reaches in for a hug.

"Gaaahhh!" The Red Dragon cries in shock as he was being crushed with such a strong force, the Red Dragon puts a clawed hand on Dlogant's face so he could pull free, "okay!, just let me go!"

"Oh right!" Dlogant let's the dragon go causing the dragon to fall into the ruins destroying it more, "we should head to the Valisia Palace to see if their still there?" Dlogant says, as he goes to turn around The Red Dragon was already in the air flying ahead of Dlogant, "I'll take the lead knowing that you Giants have a bad habit of not watching where you step."

"Yeah you're right..., okay lead the way!" Dlogant starts to follow The Red Dragon, rolls his eyes at him "Giants..." taking one thrust of his wings towards the open sky.

For their large sizes the two had made it to the Valisia Palace in matter of minutes, the Village people all looked up to see Dlogant heading towards the Palace, he stopped at the royal gates seeing two guards standing below him, "is anyone inside I can talk to?" Dlogant asked he watched as the two guards talk to each other, before one yelled up at Dlogant who was so tall that he couldn't hear what they had to said, "oh right my bad!" Dlogant crouched down so he could hear them more clearly.

"Yeah!, the King is inside!" The guard yells at Dlogant before the other guard stopped the yelling guard, "maybe Amir would be the best help?, cause you know raised by Giants?"

"Oh yeah! your right!, hey! Amir is still here!, he's in his room but we can get him for you!" The guard yells back at Dlogant, the Giant nods and thanking the two guards, Dlogant then looks over to The Red Dragon that landed next to him, he was sitting back on his hind legs and crossing his arms, "very well make it quick we don't have time to wait here it's very important."

The two guards nod seeing this massive red dragon that spoke to them, as they weren't use to a dragon even talking. The guard on the left started to head towards the Palace, hurrying to grab Amir the other one laughed as he felt nervous around the two large creatures. After a few minutes the guard that had left came back with Amir, who slowly walked down the stone path way then realizing who they were, Amir nodded towards Dlogant then looking to the Red Dragon.

"So what is it you want?"

"Well the Red Dragon is here to help fix the Royal Sword?" Dlogant points to the dragon, "and I want to help Alexzander and Elena with Cullen."

Amir nods slowly listening to what they had to say, "alright well Alexzander and Elena isn't here they toke the gem with them, so the Royal Sword can't be fixed?" The Red Dragon was shocked "what why!?,"

"Cullen offered to exchange Mylene for the gem I thought Dlogant already told you?" Amir looks to Dlogant who laughed nervously, The Red Dragon glared at Dlogant "I'm sorry I didn't know if you would follow me, if I said anything about the gem..."

"It would be best reason for me to come the Ice Giant put his heart and soul making this sword, especially when the Divine Spirit gave it's right eye to him, Amir where is the Royal Sword?" The Red Dragon understands now how big this is, "it's here but is there something you need?, personally I can help?" Amir says as he could tell that these two had a plan in the making, "well I need the Ice Giant's work place he kept it secret even from me in fear of someone finding it out, so I need that to fix the Royal sword and also two mythical items, the tears of fairy's that won't be a issue but the other one tho, is called the essence of a Divine when the war of the Divines happened here, when the fall of the Dark Divine they say the Divines left part of themselves, my friend had found some in the waters off the coast of Valisia, but I'm not sure if some is still there?" The Red Dragon looks between the two so see if they had any more questions, "alright I'll go see if some is still there, an well you" Amir looks to The Red Dragon "I believe it wont be to hard to figure out where the smithing site is, you did say that you knew each other for years so I don't think he wouldn't tell you at his lest something?, with Amir's final words he jumps up turning himself into a large snow owl, heading towards the sky to find the mythical item while the other two went to go find the Ice Giant smithing site.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena sat in the open carriage that was being pulled by two Ox, along with her was LIarm, Foloki, Timothée, and Gabe. Conner and Alexzander sat up at the front Alexander was trying to figure out where they were going on the map, while Conner was steering the carriage Elena had climbed up to the riders seat, sitting between the two men Conner slowly gave the reins to Elena, he wanted to relax for a bit they had been traveling for two days.

"Can't believe they stole our dragons..., by the time we had gotten to the spot where we left them, they were long gone..." Gabe speaks up sadden that they had to take the alternative route, "well at least we didn't bring Conner's main dragon along that would be interesting to see?" Foloki laughs when thinking about it, "thanks for remembering me that my dragon isn't stable..., but you okay Alexzander?, sense they have Fule now?" Conner leans behind Elena to rub Alexzander's back, "yeah I'm good..."

After saying this a hard gust of wind comes by and takes the map away, watching it get snatched up before flying away Alexzander groans, cupping his hands towards his face "Divines please spare me what did I do wrong?" Alexzander slumps forward, Elena looks to Conner worried that Alexzander is taking things hard, "you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine not only did I have a emotional break down at the Tavern, I just meet my ex that I thought would leave me alone after we left, but to the fact that she's literally in the carriage with us!" Alexzander yells looking back at Kyra who was sitting in the very back facing everyone. Kyra huffed looking away at Alexzander not wanting to look at him, "now with my dragon gone how do you think I feel?" Alexzander crosses his arms, he was beyond upset Elena placed a hand on his upper arm, still holding the reins to the Ox's Elena try's to help Alexzander.

"It's not like you're the only one having a bad day?" Kyra huff when saying this.

—-

"You idiots!" Cullen yells pointing towards Louis and Volance, "now that you fled how am I suppose to get the Royal Sword!, I was going to traded you for the scroll knowledge then later Mylene for the gem, and I can't do either of that because you left!" Cullen held his head in irritation.

"But how are you going to get the Royal Sword after that?, after they you know fix it?" Louis speaks up quietly not wanting to anger Cullen more, "...I am a warlock...how do you think I'm going to get it?, obviously by stealing it!, I can't fix the Royal Sword without them fixing it first, that was the whole point of this plan!, but all I got was some butt hurt man over some Civil War that happened 20 years ago!" Cullen starts to tower over the two men, his body changed and form into a demon like creature.

"I should kill both of you so I don't have look at you're stupidity" Cullen was about to attack till Youlen ran in the room, "Cullen!"

"What!"

"Oh geez Divines...your face...uhh...Mylene is uh..."

"Uhh?, what"

"Gone?"

"Gone as in she's really gone in like you didn't watch her like you were suppose to?"

"I didn't think she would have used the window to escape, cause you know being so up high and all?"

"GAAAAAAA!"

—

"Aaachhoo!" Mylene had sneezed then starts to wipe her nose, "man and I thought Valisia's weather is bad?, I have no clue where I'm even going..., I've been walking for almost three days now..." Mylene falls to her kneels in despair, "why must I do this to myself!, and that faun made good food to what ever his name was!"

"You alright there kiddo?"

"Huh?" Mylene turns around to see 90 year old man he had dark skin with a long beard, he could barley walk as he used a canes, he was carrying a large basket on his back Mylene stands up quickly so she could ask if he knows where to find a nearby town, "I don't know I never thought to find one?"

"Uhh...do you know anyone that can show me?" When Mylene had asked, a voice behind her called out to them Mylene looks back to see who it was, seeing it was a man that looked just like the one she's talking to waving at them, "hello over there!" The identical man smiles Mylene was starting to get confused.

"Welp I'll just ask your brother here?, any idea where I can I fined a town that can help me?" Mylene asked the other old man, "hehe I have no idea?, but maybe he can?" The old man points ahead of himself.

"I already asked him?" Mylene says but she saw the old man shake his head no.

Mylene then looks to her right as she followed the old man's twin finger...it was another twin, seeing that there was three of them now Mylene started to wonder if she was loosing her mind.

"Maybe I shouldn't have drank from that river that I found..." Mylene held her in disbelief this was starting to get crazy.

Mylene started to notice that she was in the middle while they gathered around her, "you mind helping us down the trail?, it's to steep for us and it takes us ages to get down if you mind helping us?"

"...alright I'll help..., come on" Mylene says as she kneels back down to help the three old men, "okay it's going t-o be one at a time..." Mylene sighs when she felt them all placed themselves on her back, "I should have been quicker on what I was going to say..." Mylene had lifted up she ended up falling towards the ground In a crumpling mess, "Divines what have you all been eating!?"

"Not much?"

"Not much?"

"Not much?"

"Not much?"

"Not much?"

Mylene looks back to see five of the older men all sitting on top of her, quickly realizing what was going Mylene jumps away holding a fighting stance, "okay old mansss? explain what's going on here and why is there so many of you?"

"Well the Divines asked me to help you~" the old man smiles, "I wanted to see if you would stop to help and you did, very noble of you~"

"Why do the Divines want me?, I thought the king or the prince were the ones that can-well Elena to, but she was chosen by the Divines to help with all this crazy stuff that's going on, did I do something to anger them?" Mylene points this not wanting to step into something, after all that what happened with the small Civil War she was in, knowing people are still upset with her on what she did here, she only wish that Uncle was here she heard about him risking everything, his life and his pride to stop everything that was wrong with the curse. The stories that Mylene's mother had told about him and her father, was something she thought was just a fairy table about stopping a massive war, her Uncle was someone she came to admire even tho she never knew him personally, at the same time it's not like she'll be like him.

Uncle was a man that knew the risk and he toke it, Mylene was sadden he was gone he would have been in his 30s while she was just a year old, her mother had told stories when Mylene was a baby Uncle loved her to no end, along with Ethel who remember everything that had happened, he only 6 at the time when they landed in Valisia after the purge, Ethel ran away never to be seen it worried the Hervianas seeing that such anger for such a small child. Would birth into something that no one else would want, and when he did come back at first Mylene thought he was a changed man, telling her that he went home asking for the Canesseians to see if they can allow us to come back. But when they gotten the go ahead they were limited on certain things to do, at first Ethel was okay with it till things started to get out of hand again, they couldn't even do their traditional water games, and they did it every year no matter where they were, they would find a body of water to play in it was a symbol of strength to them.

Ended up causing Ethel to get rid of his last hospitality causing a small war to break out, what Ethel didn't tell Mylene that he was going to do this anyways, says "no matter what we do they will always hate us!," and this was when she ended up stabbing Alexzander...

"Child are you okay?, I hope I didn't scare you to much?" The old man says as he taps Mylene on the foot, "what oh no just thinking I know the Divines go by Fate but I already did my destiny, and It didn't go to well so I'm going to step away from what ever they have in mind," Mylene smiles holding up her hands "after all I'm just a Royal Knight."

"Mylene you ran from Cullen you caused his plan to fumble without you, he can't get the gem that is why the Divines wanted me to give you something, to make sure you're not captured before getting to your friends again, you maybe a small part in this whole will of the fate but you must understand, that it can risk many lives around you" Jelani hands Mylene a white orb, it seeped down into the palm of her hand causing her whole body to glow.

"It's the power that I had use on you not long ago, I don't know why they wanted me to give you my powers, after all their not the life saving kind but I trust you can use it greatly, our time may have been short Mylene I wish the best of luck to you" Jelani smiles at Mylene as he watched her thank him, "thanks I'll-" Mylene was about to take off before Jelani yanked her back with his cane, "doesn't mean I'll just let you run off with out any training it takes time, your friends will be fine they know what to do after all, now let's us being."  
—-—

Mylene had trained for around 5 days now she was sitting on the ground, with her legs crossed with her hands clasped, her face was sweating from concentrating hard causing Mylene to stop, she let go of her held breath Jelani then whacked her back to get sitting straight again, "patience" Jelani cracks an eye open to look at Mylene.

"I know it's just that I walked for 3 days an now being here for 5, and I'm kind of tired...with this whole training thing...," Mylene groans and falls back towards the ground, "it's never easy to learn some times you'll end up knowing everything, but it can only get you so far someone out in this world will be better then you, every which way or form" Jelani smiles down at Mylene.

"So how do I defeat them then?" Mylene asked, "by understanding them assuming that you can take them, with only cause you to mess up they will have tricks up their sleeves, just make sure you got a better one" Jelani stands up from the ground, "come we will work on how to use your multiplying abilities at the sea side," Mylene nods as she follows her new friend.

The two walked along the shore side Mylene had her hand behind her head, while the old man walked along side her "now Mylene I want you to use your powers, and get me that egg in that nest up there" Jelani points up at a nest that was sitting on a branch, "that?, easy peasy" Mylene smiles cracking her fingers to get herself ready, she jumps up on the rocky cliff side as she started to climb up towards the bird's nest, she stopped when a large shadow loomed over her.

"...I see what you did there Jelani..." Mylene says as she looks back at the old man who was laughing, Mylene was then attacked by the bird "aaaaa!, this why I don't keep birds!" Mylene screams it made her go off balance, quickly as she could she made a new pair of arms to grab the ledge, "haha!, Amir got nothing on this!" Mylene yells before her hands got pinched by the bird's beak.

"Oww!" Mylene lets go causing her to fall off the cliff side landing on the sand down below, Mylene was laying there arms and legs wide open, "it seems that Fate wants to mess with you" Jelani chuckles before he made another form of himself, "this power can be useful in many ways to grab more supplies, to have more man power or something that would consider inconvenience, but it's also a way of getting around~" Jelani makes more of himself, now there was 6 of him "but I must ask will it help me fulfill my destiny?"

"I don't really know how you want me to answer that?" Mylene flips around so she could look at Jelani, "what ever comes to mind."

"It's lackluster...it's cool an all just wish it had more mfff to it?" Mylene watched Jelani sit down, "not everything should be dazzling that's how you loose the sight of things, it will cause them to think I have this now there's no reason for me to go further then where I am, but if they do reach out pass their boundaries then they will see far more then dazzling, they will see stars an when they see stars suns will begin to show, destiny is something that has multiple Fates it doesn't matter who thinks it's better, or who thinks it's best to do things the right way, others have their own destiny show them yours and maybe they'll learn from it, and maybe their Fate will change..."

"Man for someone who lives here alone you know a lot of things?" Mylene says as she stands up, the old man opens his right eye while the other stays down "Like said the Divines know everything~" Jelani smiles big.


	7. Chapter 7

Your okay -^- I've just been trying to get the story moving along, and I'm having a hard time figuring out where I want to put my art work...

I mostly do it on Pinterest and Wattpad-^-

—

"Grandma we've been looking in this area for a while now, can we just go?"

"Apparently you don't know what I'm doing do you?"

"Yeah no, you didn't tell me cause you were saying that you were going to monologging, the whole time we were going to deal with our enemies while getting here?"

"..."

Witch of the Forest looked to her granddaughter, "now Sam if I were to say that the plan that I was monologging was very important, would you at least try and make it seem I'm menacing towards our enemies!?"

"Uhh...no?, actually I'll be surprised that our enemies allowed you to talk so long?, seriously Grandma what's the point?, it's not like we're poor or anything second why do we have to get them?, there's like tones of better offers then this one?" Sam asked as she sat down on a large log, while watching her Grandma looking around some bushes, "we are going to kidnap Alexzander and take him to Cullen, Cullen dear do you know who that is!"

"Wait that thousand year old warlock?, you kidding me right us of all the people he could have chosen for help?" Sam smirks, but frowns when her Grandma wasn't paying attention to her.

"Aha!, there they are!, Sam get your lazy self over here," Witch of the Forest waved her hand towards Sam so she could see who she was talking about, "okay?, which one is Alexzander?"

"The one with the long blond hair next to the girl that's driving the carriage," Sam's Grandma smiles big when the group was getting closer, "him?, he looks like a knock off male protagonist in a female romance novel?," Sam holds up her hand getting ready to attack but was stopped by her Grandma.

"I got this child let the real magic user handle this," Sam's Grandmother holds up her hands large red rings form around them, as she was getting ready to attack Sam had to shove her Grandmother by the shoulder towards the ground, "what are you!?"

"Shhh...Kyra is in the carriage..." Sam points at Kyra, it was tho Kyra was arguing with Foloki and Gabe, "how did she get there?, I thought she was with Ethel?"

"How should I know?, what I don't understand why you still talk with her?, she's a brat..." Sam rolls her eyes when saying this, "hush child we must figure out how to get Kyra out of the carriage?"

"Why it's not like she'll do anything to help?, a girl obsessed cause her ex had moved on while she's still thinking she has a chance," Sam looks to her Grandma who wasn't even paying attention to her, getting frustrated Sam stands up holding out her hand, blue small rings from around all her fingers it started to form a spark of electricity, then into a huge lighting bolt Sam then aimed it towards the carriage.

When Conner looks over he saw Sam's attack he dove to protect Elena and Alexzander, the lighting bolt hit Conner in the back the three fell down the hill side, Gabe, Foloki, and LIarm all stood up to fight who ever attack them, LIarm jumps down from the carriage to the hill side to see if they were okay, seeing that they were LIarm then turns around aiming his bow an arrow at the attacker. Till he was hit as well by the attack Gabe tried to grab LIarm, but he looks over to see a girl jump down in front of him. Gabe held up his sword getting ready to fight, Sam snapped her index finger and thumb together, it made a large ring form around her Gabe lunged forward to attack. What ever the girl use it made her faster then normal, as it allowed her to dodge Gabe's attack Sam then crossed her arms in a X motion, when Foloki used his gun to shoot out ice at her.

"Not so smart now!" Foloki smirks at Sam but it was short lived when he watched Sam, slam her foot down on the ground an making rings around her arms, it made the ice on her arms formed into sharp ice blades, "at least I'm not stupid to know of not allowing my enemies to have an advantage," Sam then jumps kicking her leg towards Foloki. Gabe tried to stop her by jumping in front of Foloki but was was kicked instead, when Sam had kicked Gabe it allowed her to jump in the air and kick Foloki with both her legs, Foloki slid across the graveled ground the dwarf held his chest in pain. When Foloki fell towards the ground because of Sam's kick it caused his weapon to go off, it was aimed at the bushes above almost hitting Sam's Grandma.

Now angry the Witch of the Forest held out her hands, she wanted to use a spell to capture the two men, but what she had forgotten what spell that was, it was a spell the only grabs those that are more closer to each other, it ended up making Sam being captured in a long red glowing rope, it rapped itself around Sam and Gabe wrist making them locked together by the wrist, seeing this Sam's Grandma tried to help but did a miss cantatiton, it end up making Sam not only get shot up in the air by a huge force of magic, but dragging Gabe along with her as they were now stuck together. Foloki and Sam's Grandma watched in shock as the two, flew towards a abandoned ruins not far where they stood, the problem was the ruins were invested by wild wolves.

Sam was listened to the rushing of the wind going pass her ears, along with Gabe who was screaming in shock, as he was watching the sky and ground roll all around him. Quick on her feet Sam landed on a stone pillar, by using her ring magic to stick the landing as the pillar was high above the ground, Gabe on other hand was now dangling by the red magic rope, his wrist was starting to go numb he tried to climb up the pillar but stopped, when Gabe had looked up to see Sam crouching down, to look at Gabe who was trying to get up from dangling, Sam smirks seeing how pathetic Gabe was placing her cheek, on her knuckles as she watch down at Gabe "you know I'm trying to decide if I should kill you right now or later?,"

"Not if I get to you first before any of that happens!," Gabe starts to pull himself up a little till the bare foot of Sam's landed on his face pushing him back down, "you know I hate it when people think they have a chance in their lives, especially when it's something as this..." Sam points towards the ground, as very large wolves start to form around them, "makes me wonder how long you can last till this is all over?, so I can get this all over with..."

"Mffmm!" Gabe yells as he try's to move Sam's foot of his face, "Huh?, sorry didn't catch that?" Sam moves her foot so she could hear Gabe's answer, but she was pulled down by Gabe as he had a grip on Sam's ankle, "haha!, not so smart now!"

"Idiot!, now we're both dead!" Sam yells towards Gabe, his eyes grew big when realizing what he had done quickly as he can, Gabe takes his foot and kicks it out on the pillar having both Sam and him fly over the Wild Wolves. Sam quickly thinks fast an shoots a ring towards a near by wall the ring was white and purple, it allowed who ever landed on it to stay put Sam glares towards Gabe, who held his head in pain after he slamming it into Sam's magic ring.

"Oww... maybe you could have it a little softer with you're magic use, I'm getting real tired of being manhandled..." Gabe looks to Sam, seeing she was giving him a death glare Gabe points towards her, "don't give me that look I should be the one to be upset, after all you attack me first!" Sam rolls her eyes "oh please can you blame me?, heard that if I get rid of one of you then I'll get a reward," Sam smiles at Gabe but she could tell he didn't like to hear what she had told him.

"You did all this for a stupid reward!?, we could have died!" Gabe points at Sam in anger, "what would you get huh!?, a few bags of gold and you're day would have been better?," Gabe groans placing his hands over his face in frustration, "you know there are people out there that have to survive in any means necessary?, I barley scrape by the money my grandma and I make by fortune telling, and I'm not even the one wasting the money I get it's mostly my grandma," Sam nods towards Gabe "so are you going to arrest someone that's trying to live?"

"...I don't like you..." Gabe says as he gave Sam a dead pan look, Sam blinks a bit before laughing hard "oh geez..., look if you got a better offer then what my grandma is suggesting, then I may reconsider?" Sam waited for Gabe's response, not really believing that he had anything to offer till a idea popped in his eyes, Gabe quickly digs through his pockets before pulling out a stone, it had small rune like markings with gold in between the them, Sam leans over to get a better look before looking at Gabe. Lifting up an eyebrow at Gabe not really understanding why he was giving her the stupid thing, "okay..., why are you giving me this?" Sam understood what he was trying to do. She just didn't think the offer he was giving was this small, in comparison to what she was offered originally, "you did say you wanted a better offer then you're original one?, it's a stone that I picked up for my friend Elena to use, when she's uses her spells on her scepter it greater if not I have gold?"

Sam sighs before shaking her head "dude it's a one use only...," Sam then quickly swipes it out of Gabe's hand "I won't kill you...cause you gave me this, but until we can get this magic rope off our wrist," Sam shakes her wrist to show Gabe what she meant, "deal?"

"Deal!" Gabe holds out his hand for Sam to shake it but was ignored, "let's just deal with these wild wolves for now, last thing I want is for you to die and I have to drag your body all over the ruins with me...," Sam looks away when Gabe was getting near her in anger, "I should say the same thing how should I know that you won't die on me as well!?"

"We'll see~"

"Huh!?, wait I'm not liking what you're suggesting..." Gabe could see Sam's eyes go cold.


	8. Chapter 8

—-

Gabe and Sam looked down to see the wild wolves barking an drooling, some jumping an trying to get them down form Sam's magic ring, one wild wolf had gotten to close and Sam had to kick it back. The wild wolf whimpered in pain while Sam glared at in anger, "stupid mutt..." Gabe looks around to see if there was a way for them to get out of this situation, he looks up to see a still intact tower he points at it for Sam to see what he was looking at, "ther-" Gabe was about to tell Sam what he found, but he's answer was cut short when Sam makes more rings, it allowed the two to slide over towards where the tower was, seeing what Sam was doing Gabe quickly claps his hands together, so she could jump to the open window Gabe jumps as well. As he lands on the stone wall he nearly fell off because the stones were so fragile, Sam now on the inside of the tower she then placed her feet in between the window frame, allowing Gabe to have the leverage when climbing the wall, Sam pulled on Gabe as he was right near the bottom of the tower hovering above the ground.

"Hurry you're fat butt up!" Sam yells.

"I'm tying it's quite hard when someone is pulling at my wrist while I climb!" Gabe yells back, Gabe then stops when he heard a large howl that ripped throughout the forest and ruins, looking to his left he saw something change out of the forest.

Standing there was a wild wolf as the size of a house, "aaaaa!" Gabe yells when seeing this beast, "pull me up now!" Gabe yells as he was yanked up into the tower. Before Sam looks down to see what he was yelling about, seeing the large wild wolf Sam could understand now why, the wild wolves were hanging around in this area.

"Oh geez Timothée would have wrote this down in some weird fashion..."

"...TIMOTHÉE!" Gabe shots up from his spot of resting place, "he's sick right now and I don't know how long he can last?!, oh geez I hope Elena and the others don't leave him behind!?" Gabe held his head in panic, "d-did you guys hit the carriage at all?, did you hit it!?, wait that doesn't matter right now what matter is the huge wolf!" Gabe grabs Sam by her shirt scared that his friends are in danger, "well your dwarf friend and elf are there so he'll be fine?" Sam says this as she was then let go, Gabe quickly runs to the tower window that he crawled through. He could see where they were originally was Foloki and LIarm were there along side with Kyra and Sam's Grandma, an sitting up in the carriage was Timothée Gabe sighed when seeing the boy, who was rapped inside the blanket looking confused on what was going on.

"Huh...guys?" Timothée's sickly voice echoed around the area he was in, it caused the large wolf to look at Timothée direction, hearing the boy's voice in its domain it growled in anger, now worried then ever Gabe grabs Sam by the arm wanting her to come with him, "what the heck are you trying to do?" Sam pulls back her arm, "the leader of the wolves just saw Timothée if I don't get to everyone they could die along with you're grandma don't you worry about her?" Gabe looks to Sam who rolls her eyes, "not in the slightest but I can see your other friends are trying to stop it?" Sam points down at where, Elena, Alexzander, and Conner were all getting ready to fight. When seeing the huge wolf leader start charging in their direction, "do you not care about anyone like at all!?" Gabe gestures towards everyone, Sam crosses her arms over her chest "...fine..., but you better not ask me to do it again on what I'm about to do..., I hate using my powerful spells..." Sam holds out her hands as large yellow rings form on both her arms.

Sam walks over towards the window placing her foot on the window seal, and then aiming towards the large wolf her arms were in a pose, where she had her two arms extended out holding out her index and thumb finger, then pulling her thumb down a huge beam of light shot through the air hitting the wolf on its side, it's body crashed through some trees because the impact was so hard form Sam's spell. Gabe was amazed he never saw someone with this much power, Sam slowly goes back into her standing position before crouching down, her hands were on the window seal to keep her steady Gabe went over to help, but Sam placed one of her hands up to stop him "it's fine..., the cons of someone that has a defect..." Sam stands up to relax a bit.

"Are You sick?" Gabe says as he looks concern for Sam, "yep there are some magic users that get very sick when using their spells..., sort of when you're drinking a good drink till you get all the way to the bad stuff that sat at the bottom, it's called Dullen if I end up using to much without knowing my limits, I could end up with blindness and lack of movement skills...or so what my grandma tells me anyways, so I try not to use huge attack spells like that one I only use low defense an attack skills along with my combat skills."

"Then what about the one that you used that made Foloki's ice turn into a weapon on your arms?" Gabe points this out while Sam holds up her arm, "that was a simple transform spell it's like taking snow and shaping it in you're own image," Sam then steps on to the window seal getting ready to jump down, Gabe was about to stop Sam from jumping when he noticed her take the stone he had given her, it was placed in between her index and middle finger it glowed, as small specks of the stone starts to attach itself on Sam's hand. Then extending her hand with the stone Sam then shots down at the pack of wild wolves, a large lighting blast that shocked what ever it was close to, she then jumps down using a less weight spell on her as she floats towards the ground, then extending her arms out before tugging on the red magic rope. It had been a few minutes of silence before Gabe fell down the tower, and landing next to Sam into a magic ring that allowed him to hover above the ground, "after all this I'm going to have a shepherd's pie..." Sam says as she kicks one of the attacking wolfs back.

"Shepherd's pie?, what's that?" Gabe asked as he was set down by Sam's magic ring, "it's a Canesseian traditional food let's just make our ways towards the others, so I don't have to be stuck like this for ages...," Sam says as she yanks Gabe along while kicking the wild wolves towards each other, or to the ground with her magic ring that was placed on her foot. Gabe had to duck a few times when some of the wild wolves flew over him, getting a little unsettled Gabe asked Sam if she could calmed down a bit, not really understanding why she was upset placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her, Sam looks back at Gabe then to the pack of wild wolves that ran away in fear.

"Look I don't know why your upset right-" Gabe stoped when Sam turns facing away from him, "look after today I may or may not go to jail..., I attack you and your friends I don't think none of them or even you would allow it to slide, heck I don't even think my grandma is going to allow me to do things on my own accord after this, Gabe do you know what it's like to be label as a criminal because you're family is one?" Sam crosses her arms before she sighed an letting them drop, "it's not fun...so you know..." Sam then walks forward towards where Gabe's friends were.

—-

Elena sitting up in pain after she had fallen of the cliff side she then rubs her sore butt, looking up at the medium cliff side if she could see anyone, remembering that Alexzander and Conner fell over as well, Elena turns to the right to see Conner on top of Alexzander. Racing over to help Alexzander who groans in pain as he moves Conner lightly off of him, Conner also hurt cause he held his side while Alexzander held his belly. Helping Conner up Elena then kneels down to Alexzander to see if he was okay as well, "are you alright?" Elena asked while Alexzander nods before taking Conner's hand to stand up. Elena then checked Conner out who waved her away saying he was fine, Conner was more worried about them then himself after all they are still young.

"Well that was a close one...," Alexzander says as he walks over to the cliff side so he could yell out for anyone in their group, "Foloki!, LIarm!, are you alright?," not really hearing anything he started to worry not knowing if something bad had happened. The three then turns around when hearing a large howl, in the tree lines they noticed a very huge wild wolf looking at their direction, quickly pulling out their weapons to get ready for a fight.

Till a large yellow beam of light toke it out hitting the huge wolf on its side making it crash into the trees near them, looking on in shock not knowing who had helped them, "well that could have gone a lot better?" Conner says as he watched the huge wild wolf die, as it disappeared in black and blue smoke.

"We need to get back up the cliff..., Elena your the lightest of us I can climb on Conner's shoulder, and lift you up to get back up there I know LIarm has a rope in the trunk, he bought one awhile back," Alexzander says to Elena who smiles and nods to him understanding what he was implying, "I'll have to take off my boots because it can hurt both of you their studded with steel," Elena quickly as she can she takes off her boots while Conner allowed Alexzander onto his shoulders, getting into positions Elena climbed on top of the two men, as she gotten to the ledge she was but a foot away seeing this, Elena tried to hop up a little till she felt two hands toughened around her bare feet. Looking back she noticed that Alexzander was holding her steady, "on the count to three I'm going to throw you up there okay?"

"I'm ready when you are" Elena nods down at Alexzander who smirks back, "one, two, and three!" Alexzander then throws Elena up into the air, Elena quickly grabs the cliff ledge pulling herself up to the roadway, Elena turns towards the carriage to see Foloki on the ground while Timothée was sitting up, his face wasn't looking to good Elena hurrying on standing up she runs over to see if he was alright. Touching his forehead and face she could tell he was burning up bad, they were even a mile away the next town over for medicine, Elena then sees Foloki on the ground not far off from the carriage, as Elena went to go check on Foloki she crouched down when a blast was set off near her, looking up to see LIarm fighting the Witch of the Forest and Kyra who had a sword in her hand. Seeing what was going on Elena pulls out her scepter aiming at the two women, she was ready to fight till the old lady tossed two rings down on the ground, causing smoke to form around them, Elena and LIarm lowered their weapons felling as tho the two villains ran away.

"Well that was anticlimactic?" LIarm says but was blasted away by a magic attack, Elena looks back to the smoke to see Kyra charging at her, holding up her scepter again Elena tried to blast Kyra away. Kyra's sword was then shot out of her hand but she tackled Elena towards the ground, Kyra yanks Elena's scepter out of her hand and tossing it to the side, the two rolled around struggling to take control Kyra now on top of Elena. She had Elena's wrist by her hands Elena was trying to get free, "not so tuff now princess Elena?, I never thought a goody two shoes would take away someone's man?"

"He's not yours anymore after what you did to him!, Alexzander wasn't up to your standers for someone as shallow as you?" Elena scrunched up when Kyra yell at her face in anger, "shut up!, it was all Zavier fault if he hadn't said anything I would have been the Queen of Valisia!, and I would have gotten all the five kingdoms to bow to me!, I would have been great!, now I have to deal with the shame and hate to not only by the Valisians but even my own father!" Kyra held up her hand to punch Elena, "now I have to do the alternative!"

"Not as long as I'm around!" Elena yells bring her leg up and kneeing Kyra in the back of her head, while she pushed Kyra back towards her knee with such force Elena had knocked Kyra out. The Witch of the Forest saw this seeing that her plan was failing, the old woman made a yanking motion towards the left cliff side, green rings formed around the rocky wall large roots barreled out of the wall, it allowed the Witch of the Forest to run away grabbing Kyra by the back of her dress, the two then ran off Elena was going to chase after them till she was stopped by LIarm, "we've got more important things to worry about..." LIarm nods towards Foloki and Timothée. Elena agreed the two ran over to Foloki who was holding his leg in pain, "darn Witch messed up my leg...I think she dislocated it..." Foloki shifts over, allowing LIarm to pushing his leg to pop it back into place, seeing Foloki getting worked on Elena hurries over to Timothée to see if he's doing any better, Elena takes Timothée's forehead to her's feeling that it was a little higher.

"Wait right here I'm going to get Conner and Alexzander back up the cliff," Elena says to Timothée as she runs over towards the trunk in the carriage, pulling out a rope Elena ties it to the carriage then throwing it down the cliff. Looking down to see Alexzander and Conner hurrying over to the rope to climb up, Elena looks out into the forest to see if she could find Gabe and that girl he was stuck to. Not even two seconds have passed till she saw Gabe and Sam, jump over some trees with Sam's magic rings Sam landed on the ground, Sam had landed safely while Gabe slid a bit before catching himself with his sword. Gabe climbs to stand up an hurrying over to help the others, Sam stayed far behind to look for her Grandma but she new that her care taker left her, Sam was staring to get angry seeing that her grandma left without a second thought to her.

"Is everyone okay?," Gabe asked when helping LIarm pick up Foloki, Elena was helping Alexzander up the rope the two held on to each other's arms, before kneeling down to help Conner up the rope as well "we're okay but seeing you're still stuck with the villain, I'm guessing that you can't get free?" Conner asked as he points towards the magic red rope.

"Yeah..., she's alright to be with the problem is we can't get free unless it's the original user that placed it on us, and seeing that Sam's grandma left..." Gabe says this while looking around not really seeing Sam's Grandma at all, "let's all just head for the next town and we all can figure all this out, and?" Alexzander nods towards Sam.

"Sam...it's Sam..." Sam says this without looking at them, "alright Sam... I want an explanation on why you attacked us," Alexzander says as he looks to Conner who shrugs, "I'm alright with it unless everyone agrees" Conner motions everyone in their group.

"What if she gets free?" Elena says as she didn't agree with this, "well for that is she can't...as in if she try's to kill me, she'll be lugging a dead body or hand and I don't think she wants to do that..." Gabe says as he looks towards Sam, who grunts at the group Gabe leans in a little closer towards everyone, "that and I think she has morals about killing someone innocent anyways...," Gabe says while Sam walks up to the group.

"Let's just get this over with..." Sam hops in the carriage while everyone looked at each other, not really feeling alright with this but if Gabe says it's okay then they won't doubt him.

"Okay..., let's all go to the next town and calm down again...,uhh?where's Kyra?" Alexzander looks around now noticing she's not here, "I'll tell you on the way there..." Elena says as she pushes him towards the carriage.

"We definitely do need to get our heads together..." Foloki says as he strains his leg over the carriage seat.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's sooo...boring here!" Skyler says as he flopped on the bed next to Isabel, she was tinkering with one of her new inventions, while Borgan was leaning on Migs drawing on a piece of paper, Jake was some where in the Valisian Palace doing something for Samira.

"Well Elena and Alexzander an the others all left to find Mylene, so they told us to stay put cause we're sort of grounded..." Isabel laughs nervously, remembering when they had gotten back that they were stuck doing Palace work as punishment.

"But do you think they need our help?" Luna says as she points a paw towards Isabel, "nah their using dragons to fly there cause they're a lot faster then you guys sorry Luna."

"So they say?, hey!, you want to go see if I can out fly a dragon!?" Skyler sits up in excitement, Luna stands up agreeing to what Skyler had in mind, "guys I don't think you want to start doing something that could cause problems!?," Migs says as he looks away for Borgan as he was watching the child draw.

"Come on Migs what harm could happen?, it's just for fun?" Luna smirks at her Jaquin friend, "Kitty's going to fly isa?" Borgan looks towards Isabel bright eyed.

"Hmm..., why don't we wait for Jake I definitely know he can get Peaches, an we can see if you can out fly her if you're up on waiting?" Isabel says as she walks over to Borgan, so she could carry him instead of leaning to one side while they walk there holding hands, "awesome it's been ages that I challenge someone!" Skyler jumps in excitement, "where's he at right now?"

"I think in the Kitchen?" Isabel told Skyler as she walked over towards her bedroom door, "we can wait for him there" Isabel smiles big and heads out the door, she walked walked through the halls with Borgan in her arm, Borgan was playing with her hair along the way while trying to pet Migs, the Jackquens were right behind them when making their way to the kitchen. Isabel opens the doors when looking inside Isabel smiled when seeing that her robot, was cleaning the dishes while Jake and Samira were making food. Samira walked over to Borgan who opened his mouth when Semira handed a piece of beet for him to eat, while chewing Isabel sat down in a chair to watch the two cook.

"Who are these for?" Isabel asked seeing that it was small bites sizes, "it's for King Howard he's getting a lot better for now, so we're making something light for him to eat," Semira says as she place egg yolk inside a pan, "why don't Borgan and you go see if he's up?, a maid will be there" Semira smiles at Isabel while tapping at her chin with a curled finger. Isabel said okay not really wanting to it's not like she didn't like the King, it's just that she didn't know how to react to him, Isabel then starts heading over towards King Howard's room, as she walked down the hallway she noticed that the maid wasn't there and she heard voices coming from the room. She stopped when getting closer to King Howard's room, in the room was Amir and King Howard both what looked like in Isabel eyes were fighting, Isabel quickly hid behind a pillar when seeing Amir heading towards the door.

"Isa?" Borgan asked when looked as Isabel when she hid behind the pillar, Isabel ask Borgan nicely to be quite as she wanted to hear the adults.

"Amir I will not allow my son to take the throne!, he's still young and he needs more time to figure things out!" King Howard yells at his royal Wizard, Amir's expression didn't move it stayed in a calming manner, "Howard...how long will you wait?, you have not taught you're son anything about how to take care of a kingdom for matter in fact a empire?, he's been reading books and old documents to figure that out, further more the gem is fixed you smashing it didn't work..." Amir looks towards the ground, in a disapproving manner as he could tell the king expression had changed.

"How!?, I used the Royal Sword to do so both items are so powerful that they can destroy each other," King Howard says as he was holding onto the bedside for support, "you can't stop the Divines will and Fates choice..., you're son will die...and there's nothing you can do about it...," Amir watch King Howard stand "I will not have my son die and I will not have him be with some random girl, yes I may have used him but it was the only to get her to hate him..."

"And it didn't work, Howard the two will come together but there will be sacrifices to make a better life, you may not like it that your only son will parish but your people will thrive?" Amir hold up a glowing orb, "they will make this world grand by the powers they both posses, like Queen Victo-"

"Don't..., what she had wasn't a gift from the Divines it was a curse, she may have told me what was in her dreams but I don't want to believe it is true, it was the main reason she killed herself because of those dreams, she kept telling me our son will die an she couldn't handle a life without knowing that Alexzander and me, would been long gone leaving her all alone in this world..., Amir please help me stop this from coming true!, let my son live!" King Howard had crawled towards Amir, as his feet wouldn't work anymore getting to the mortal wizard King Howard, grabbed Amir's robes in desperation "please Amir...it is the only thing I have left of her..., please..."

"Our only hope...is Elena..."

"What?... why her she just a random princess form another kingdom, what can she do..." King Howard let's go of Amir's robes, "everything if she can if not both will parish in this ordeal..."

"You can't make me just turn my head away from this!" King Howard slowly stands up, "I will make sure that everything will come out in peace, as that is my job an Howard believe me when I say, that nothing will come harm to you're son I will make sure of that, but he must die in a way..."

"Amir I trust you..., I always have but this time I'm not so sure...," King Howard had small tears form over the corners of his eyes, "he's my son, my child, my baby boy..., it's just so hard to not listen on the out come if I don't stop it..." King Howard then walks over towards a painting, placing a hand on it there in the painting was his wife holding Alexzander when he was a baby, "Howard...if you keep going against Fate it will come out more worse then it should..., if you excuse me...I have important things to do..."

"Amir.." "yes Howard?" "Tell me if my son will live please...

Amir nods before walking out the room towards his workshop not wanting to promise on that wish, Isabel emerged from where she came from to look and see if it was okay to move, Isabel then saw a maid down at the end of the hall where she originally came from, running up to tell the maid that she would have to tell the king instead of her, Isabel thanked the maid before running away. Isabel quickly ran back into her room along with Borgan who was confused on what is going on, Isabel placed Borgan on the bed as she was freaking out that knowing Alexzander is going to die, "what did Queen see...in her dreams?"

"Maybe Jake nose?" Borgan says as he plays with his hoofs, he leans back in the bed facing to look up at the head board above, "how would Jake know?" Isabel asked as she looks to Borgan, "Jake cleans the potty next to Grumpy King room..., he always says that King doesn't let Papa do much, and that Alexzander won't give his own papa a letter?" Borgan says as he rolls over and crawling towards the pillows. Isabel smiles towards Borgan when hearing that he calls Alexzander papa, it was something he said if he was in trouble to get away with something or that he really loves Alexzander when thinking about him. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWhen Elena heard Borgan say Papa at first she was confused, till Borgan reached towards Alexzander who gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told Elena that he could watch Borgan who was restless at that time. The scene melted both the two sisters when seeing what was going on, Alexzander had lean back when Borgan was trying to kiss him with a open mouth, that was full of spit and vegetables that the small Faun was eating at the time.

Isabel thinks for a bit when hearing what Borgan was saying, " if I do something for myself today?, you won't mind that would you?" Isabel asked cause if Elena or Alexzander wasn't here, he would stick to Jake and her but wanted to know what Queen Victoria saw, the only way she could do it would be in secret. Borgan agreed not really understanding what Isabel was doing, after getting herself together Isabel walked back to the kitchen an set Borgan with Samira, telling her that she wasn't feeling to good and she wanted to sleep. Samira was going to help with her so called 'sickness' Isabel telling Samira that it was fine, Isabel walked out the kitchen thinking for a bit of best idea that came to mind about the Queen, would been in Alexzander's room Isabel looked around just incase if anyone saw her, after awhile of not seeing anyone Isabel heads towards Alexzander's room.

Quickly opening the bedroom door Isabel looked around to see if she could find anything, thinking the desk was the best choice Isabel started to dig through his main desk drawer, after looking around to only see a filing drawer and a junk drawer, Isabel looks behind the desk to see drawings that her and the boys drew. Smiling to see that Alexzander was holding onto their artwork, as she rummage through the desk Isabel came across a crumpled picture it had a woman face ripped off, while a younger Alexzander was holding the woman close, "who's this person?" Isabel asked but shakes her head realizing that she was wasting time, putting the picture back Isabel head over to the bed to look under it. Seeing nothing Isabel then heads towards the bathroom when going inside, Isabel could see another door in the back of the bathroom, heading over Isabel opens it to see a large closet of clothes.

Isabel walked inside looking at all of the different kind of shapes of blue and silver, pulling back some of the clothes to see what kinds are there as the curious side was getting the best of her, she then stoped at one piece of clothing it was a uniform, it almost like her papi use to wear she then noticed a small tag, that hanged on the arm sleeve that was further into the closet side. Pulling the sleeve so she could look at it there were words of telling what it was used for, "Victory day?" Isabel then remembered that it was a festival that honors the ones, that worked with the Royal Knights young and old putting the uniform back, Isabel was starting to lose hope thinking again of any kind of secret spots, heading towards the shoe boxes Isabel looked into each one before coming across, one that was worn out and stained with old age quickly grabbing it from the back. Isabel opens the box lid an start rummaging through the box she came across a piece of paper and a key, seeing it was very important as it was crested with the Royal Valisian seal, as the letter being rapped around the the to Isabel pulls the letter out.

Isabel wanted to read the piece of paper that she found, it was stained with this crimson color that was ruff to the touch. She then knew what she was holding...it was Queen Victoria suicide note...

Isabel felt off when looking at it seeing that this was a personal thing, but Isabel noticed it wasn't as worn out as she thought, it showed that Alexzander never read the note it was though Isabel felt he couldn't do it to read his mother's last words, taking as much courage as she could Isabel read what was on the note.

"Alexzander my only loving son..., I know I begged you to stay but it wasn't the reason I done this, Alexzander...I dreamed of something terrible far beyond what I thought originally it was, you will become something that would be fear among those around you, and I will be the cause of it...the only way I could save you an your father was to take my own life..., I understand if you hate me on this part...but there's nothing I could do..., the dream kept showing me that you would kill everyone you love. Listen to me when I say I love you the days where I would, get upset it was only out of love or the time where your father wouldn't want you to learn things, it was because of what I said made him get scared as he was there when I had the original dream.

Alexzander...I will always love you each time when the sun rise or when the seasons change, it will be there for as long as you live and I hope that you will find someone, who would love those seasons like I have as they bring me happiness to know you see them to.

My time is short...if I don't do this then I have failed as a Queen, of not only protecting my family but also my people...

Goodbye Alexzander

Ты согреваешь мою душу..."

Isabel felt something wet running down her cheek whipping away the tears, she quickly puts everything back into the original spot, but not the key as she wanted to find the room where it belong to.

Walking out of Alexzander's room Isabel groggily tried to find the room for the key, after an hour or two Isabel lazily sticks the key in a random door, as she turned it she heard it click. Realizing that she found the room Isabel slowly walks back to look at the door closely, it was dark wood color with silver lining after seeing it was a average door, Isabel walks in to look at the room entirely. It was covered in all different kinds of crafts Isabel looked around, the room gave her a very weird feeling when she walked inside, Isabel noticed the room was very dusty as she walked around the room. She came across something that was laying on top of the desk, seeing that it was a photo album Isabel opened to see what was inside.

There were pictures of Alexzander and his mother along with his father, there was some that had Alexzander when he was Isabel age, an when he was a teen there were pictures of his friends as well. When getting at the end it rear "happy birthday Alexzander," Isabel sat in the chair when reading this she then noticed small things in the room. As in baby items...was Queen Victoria...Isabel sniffed trying to stop her tears, she could feel the love of Alexzander's mother it was like her own mami love, she quickly looked back when hearing the door opened, standing up quickly Isabel knew that she was now in trouble. She was readying herself to be yelled at till she noticed who it was...

—-—-

Mylene had been kicked out of two towns for the pass few hours, as she had forgotten about the curse that was placed on here in Canesse, tired and mentally worn out Mylene had walked for miles, she had stopped in a field of flowers before falling towards the ground. Sighing in relief Mylene closed her eyes as she listened to the light winds brushing pass her, she could hear the rustling of the trees nearby along with the moo's of nearby cows. But she could hearing a voice call out to her it was some how familiar in a way, confused Mylene stands up to see who was calling her, standing very far from her was a woman she was waving her hand towards Mylene.

"...MaM?"

Before disappearing when she blinked her eyes, Mylene jumps up from where she was laying she was breathing heavily, and having a cold sweat she looks around to see that it was now night time, irritated that she waisted time on sleeping, Mylene stands for her spot so she could see where she was at. Looking around she felt like she had been here before, walking down the hillside Mylene walked towards a dirt path, she was close to a lake side as she walked she came cross some abandoned houses. Curious to see what it was Mylene walks over to see what was there, walking into some homes Mylene saw different kinds of things, some that felt familiar while others she had no idea what it was, as she moved things around she heard something rustling behind her. Turning around to see what was there standing in the door way was a young man, his eyes were big with his mouth wide open he was holding a large bag in his hand, Mylene was going to say hello but quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. In fear of hurting any the young man who quickly points at his ears, then he did weird hand gestures towards Mylene before pointing at his ears, "oh my Divines your deaf!" Mylene yells pointing at the young boy, who nods hard then points at Mylene with a large smile as he played with his hair, Mylene understood what he was doing Hervianas main features were their red hair and green eyes.

Now full of joy Mylene runs up to the young boy grabbing him by the arms, wanting to ask him all her questions but he held up his hands to stop her, pointing towards a home on a hill not far where they were. Mylene nods understanding what the boy was implying, the two then headed out towards the home when finally getting up towards the door of the home, the boy knocked in excitement after a bit of rustling and a disappointing voice.

A woman opens the door she was large in size she was looking away, before turning to see who was at her door, her mouth hanged open shocked to see Mylene there.

"Sean boy...what how!?, how did you find a Herviana?!"

Mylene was about to say something before catching herself, she make a noise when doing so it caused the woman to hold her ears in pain. Worried that she may her gotten on the wrong foot Mylene tried to help, "oh dear your fine it's been awhile since I heard that noise, come in come in would you like a drink or something?, you must be hungry?" The mother says as she opens the door more for Mylene to enter, Sean walks in taking Mylene's hand with him dragging her along, not wanting to hurt anyone Mylene mouthed thank you. She then was placed at the table that had food all over it, she could see Colcannon, Galway Oysters, Cyprus, and many more other dishes, the mother walks over to a bowl and starts puts Coddle in the bowl.

"Here I heard you're people really like to eat this dish," the mother smile while handing over the bowl, Mylene nods with a smile before sitting down. So did the mother before she signed towards Sean telling him something with her hands, the boy runs out the door in excitement to do what ever he was told. The mother placed a hand on Mylene's "he's just so excited, to finally see a Herviana his grandfather told many stories about them, that and I think my father in law would love to see you."

The main door opened to reveal the two older men the mother was talking about, while Sean was pushing his dad along the way, "what had gotten into you boy?, it's just dinner did you're mom make our favor..." the father stopped when he saw Mylene.

"By the Divines is that a Herviana...I-I thought your kind was long extent how?, when?, honey?" The father leans to the side to look at his wife who smiled, "our son was the one that found her where's your father?"

"Dad!, come here quick!" The father leans out the door in excitement, "hold your horses you good for nothing...is that a Herviana!?, my word..." the grandfather says walking in to see Mylene more clearly; "yes she is one look at her hair and eyes..., can I?" The grandfather asked when reaching for Mylene's hair, Mylene nods seeing that the old man hadn't seen Hervianas in a long time.

"Just like my wife..." the grandfather says as he pats at Mylene's hair, "the curse only affected pure blooded Hervianas..., my wife had to run when the purge happened...," the grandfather sits down at the head of the table; "child where did you come from?, w-wait don't answer!, Sean tell me where you found her?"

Sean started to sign language towards his grandfather telling where he found her, "at the abandoned Herviana buildings?, child were you looking for something that was lost?, those buildings have been raided years ago?," Mylene looks around to find something to communicate not really knowing how to read, or the fact that she had to write she it out didn't know if she was saying things right. Thinking for a bit Mylene did gestures with her hand, then points towards a bookshelf before shaking her head, "so you can't read?, and I'm guessing writing isn't on the table then?" The father says, while Mylene points at him with a smile and shaking her head yes.

"Well we can always teach her how to sign like Sean?, it's not letters?, and I think it could help her to communicate after all, the sign language was invented here in Canesse?, you know because of the purge? In fear that there were still hidden Hervianas?" The father says as he nods towards his father, "well she can understand us that's a good thing, so you know child I don't want lacking when I teach you okay?"

Mylene gave noise of enjoyment hearing that she was going to learn a way of speaking, especially while she's here but slumped down when she realized that she had to learn something new again, everyone the room except for Sean held their ears in pain. After Mylene had made the noise of her excitement, "okay...it's been a long time I heard that but remember to not do that okay?" The grandfather says while Mylene nods as a sorry for doing it, "okay who's up for dinner" the father says while clapping his hands together. Raising her hand Mylene smiled big along with Sean, the two older men laugh when seeing this Mylene sat near the mother and Sean, while the father sat near his wife taking the other end of the table, it only left one open seat at the table.

Throughout out dinner Mylene learn little by little as well as getting to know a little more of the family and her people.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabel was sitting in the seat she was given then across from her was a desk that belong to King Howard himself, along side him was the head of the Staff who was a older gentleman, she had saw him a few times when walking around the Palace. It would be a lie if she didn't say that she was scared right, the older gentleman then holds a tray towards Isabel "tea princess Isabel?"

Shaking her head no light Isabel watching as the older man nods an sets it back on to the trolley, looking closely at the older man he had a clean beard while his peppered hair was slicked back, he wore a simple pare of glasses while dressed in a waiters suit. Isabel quickly looks back at King Howard who was looking at her with stern eyes, "my dear how did you come across this key?" King Howard asked as he held up the key, wanting to know how of all of the people here she was the one that had it.

"Majesty it best not to scare the child after all she didn't do anything to harm the room," the older gentleman says as he place a tea cup near the King, who glared at the older man "Ruslan I don't want hear this especially coming from you," King Howard watch as Ruslan place two sets of pills next to the tea cup, "Majesty I'm to watch over those that stay here, an I believe she was just curious..." Ruslan says as he walks back to the trolley.

"You maybe a old Royal Knight but-"

"You use to be a Royal Knight?" Isabel looks towards Ruslan who nods a small yes towards her, "mhm King Howard and I were quite the charmers back them," Ruslan smiles while King Howard lightly waves him away, "d-did you know Queen Victoria..., have you believed what she said?" Isabel asked not really caring that King Howard reacted, the king sighed when realizing that Isabel had heard Amir and him talked today.

"Well during at the time I barley knew her but no, she slowly without being to direct she told her husband and I about what was going on with her, but you should keep this whole thing about her dreams a secret between all of us in this room," Ruslan says as he smiles at Isabel who gave a confused look, "but why?," Isabel says quietly "Alexzander needs to know that his mother saw something about him, especially when it's him doing something horrible wouldn't it that make it more easier for him to listen to you?"

"If I were to say hey son your mother had a huge nightmare believing your would become a evil man, and kill those that you love an so she had killed herself believing she could be the cause of it?" King Howard looks to Isabel wait her reaction, but seeing that she understood what he meant by of not wanting to telling Alexzander, Isabel shifted a bit in her seat seeing that King Howard wasn't really liking Isabel asking questions right now. After all she did trespassed in a room that was meant to be locked away, from any prying eye that lived in this Palace Ruslan taps King Howard shoulder, before speaking a few words in his ear the King sighed and nods, "I'll let you go but in one condition..."

"What condition is it?" Isabel asked as she watched King Howard stand up from his seat, taking his cane in his hand that Ruslan had give him, "follow me child.." King Howard says as he heads towards the door of the room. Isabel looks to Ruslan who was also following behind the two, seeing that he was coming as well Isabel starts to walk along side King Howard, heading back into the room that Isabel had been caught in, "Isabel... if I say that I believe you can find out what my wife was hiding from me, then maybe I would reconsider letting go of your punishment."

"I thought Queen Victoria was just having nightmares?" Isabel says not really understanding what King Howard wanted, "yes, but she also didn't tell me the whole truth when talking about, when I ask certain questions she'll try and deflect them, this room was her safe place if Ruslan says is correct that your science can solve it, then I suspect that you can handle what ever she hid, after all you invade into my family business?" King Howard then nods towards the room's door, before walking away but he stops midway not turning back to look at Isabel, "and don't think I'm not going to leave you be just because I'm letting you go this time, next time I won't be in a good mood and I hope you know what's best and to stay close to those that care for you...," with this King Howard left Isabel standing alone in the hallway, Ruslan bowed towards Isabel "I'm sorry that I put in this situation, it's the only way of him letting you go he does like to give those a challenge, believing if you can solve the problem then it means that Divines favorite you," he then walks away going back to King Howard's room. Isabel exhaled her breath that she was holding in, now more scared then ever as King Howard never actually told her what she was looking for, it was a trick after all was he making it seem she recked the room, so there's a way for him to send Elena and her back home?

Isabel thought for a moment before deciding it was best to at least give the room a thorough check, after all she noticed a few things that seemed odd in her eyes like the baby stuff. Was that what something his wife hid from him?, so many questions formed about in Isabel's head, feeling it was best to start now Isabel takes a huge step into the room, she sees the same familiar things in the room last time she saw the room. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling Isabel calms herself, she thinks for a moment trying to piece together what she found so far, King Howard said that he hope her science knowledge would help her, "let's see I'm well good in machines and chemical knowledge..., that's it! Forensic Scientology!, wait...I don't know that branch of science..., then again I remember seeing a professor coming from another college coming into our university, he said something about 'make sure that you look into things that you believe isn't right..,' okay Isabel what's something you don't believe isn't right..., baby stuff that's one...photo book wide open odd...why did she keep it open when you have time to put it back...," Isabel says as she walks over to the photo book to look at it closely, looking at the pages more closely Isabel started to notice something, it seems Queen Victoria carried a book close to her personally.

Leaning in to see if she could read the book cover seeing that she can't, Isabel thought it was best to run back to her room and grab her backpack, that had all her science equipment after that Isabel ran back to the room, she was digging through her backpack trying to find her magnifying glass, along side a flashlight she invented with the left over crystal she had when making her robot friend. Turning on the flashlight an looking back at the picture the book read said, 'learning to be a grandparent' setting her magnifying glass down, she turns towards the only small bookshelf in the room she walks over to it, kneeling down to see if she could find the book she could see it but it was wedged behind the other books. Isabel pulled till all the other books starts to fall over into a pile of mess, dust had fell up into her face Isabel waved her hand towards over face while coughing, "great..." Isabel sighs before opening the book she was looking for.

It had small notes and little markings on points of being a grandparent, there was one note Isabel was a little worried to see as, not knowing who this person Queen Victoria was taking about, "how I hope Alexzander would become a father but I feel as tho Kyra, isn't the best mother to be as I feel as tho she lacks the attention to be a mother."

Isabel looked on to see more small notes "Kyra is at it again..., demanding I convince my son to marry her..., I may be his mother but I won't force him into something he hadn't decided yet."

"Alexzander had finally asked Kyra to marry him..., maybe I was wrong in my dreams?, maybe Kyra is the one to save him?, I've been holding this book till it's time for me to get rid of myself...I will give my husband a small hint of why I'm reading this, I hope he won't get the wrong idea about Alexzander after all he can't be with the anyone till after being married, for once in my life I thankful for my Traditions here..."

Isabel read some more till she came across the last page, "Howard...it happened again but worse a whole lot worse..., but what I don't understand is why King Kritis was in my dream, pointing at Alexzander then a strange black haired man, was telling me to end the cycle of this what ever he called it, he looked desperate Howard I'm sca-" Isabel quickly closed the book, not wanting to read the rest now seeing this is what King Howard wanted. Quickly setting all the books back Isabel grabs everything she toke out of her backpack, and placing all the items back in hurrying to King Howard's room while her backpack rattled behind her. Stopping to a holt she was going to get ready to knock on the King Howard's door before she stopped herself, now knowing the full reason of why Queen Victoria did what she did, Isabel felt Alexzander had the right to know gripping her hand tight on the book, Isabel decided to takes a full on sprint to find Amir he definitely knows what to do.

Ruslan opens the door to see Isabel running away as he heard her backpack rattling through the door, "should I go after her your Majesty?" King Howard just shakes his head, "...just let her be..., it seems my influence towards the young mean nothing now..."

"I think it's just time for a new era then after all your majesty we did the same things when we were young," Ruslan says as walks back into the room King Howard shakes his head, "I hate to admit it but your right it's been 25 years since I've gotten the throne..., and my son is doing something I couldn't do...an that's trying to defeat Cullen...," King Howard looks back towards the window behind him, he watched as the sun rise above the mountain top, it glowed with warmth it felt comforting to him as if saying everything will be okay.

"Ruslan...call for the old Royal Knights..."

"There's only Goren and me left..."

"What happened to Mazebera?" King Howard looks back to Ruslan, "she passed away in her sleep a week ago..., the Dwarf community are doing their traditional goodbyes before handing her body to us...," Ruslan says as he bows in a apologetic way "I see...it's always hard to tell, when someone passed away in the Dwarf community, they like to keep it close tight when it comes to someone well known...," King Howard nods "alright go get Goren I want you two to head to the Daas Empire, and tell them what is going on if they haven't heard anything from the Canesseians."

"What of the other kingdoms?" Ruslan says as he watched his King shake his head no, "Daas is our main priority after all we've been helping them for ages."

"Your majesty are you planning?" Ruslan watched as his king sighs, "if it comes to a war if that is what you are believing I'm not, but right now Canesse will ask these countries for help, after all my son is stepping into thin rope for going, I want you to go and tell Daas that we agree to their contact..." King Howard groans when saying this, not really wanting to be the one to tell his son what he did..., "Howard!?, I'm sorry your majesty but you can't!?, Alexzander won't go through with it?"

"I know but I hope he knows how to get himself out of it, as I can only agree after that he's all on his own now..."

"But a arrange marriage?, to the Daas princess?, of all people that would be a death sentence..." Ruslan watched as his king nods in understanding, "true but this will also put my son's political knowledge to the test, I want to see how far has he come to be the next King of Valisia."

"If this is what you wish your majesty..."

—

Isabel ran down a few hallways before coming to the main outside door, she quickly grabs the door handle but she stopped, when she had to grab her coat and scarf off the clothing rack, after getting ready for the outside cold Isabel then continued to run outside.

When she had gotten to Amir's Workshop she was told that he was outside helping out a Giant and a Elder Dragon? Running down the stone path and out the open gate, Isabel made her way to the Dragon stables, she stopped when she saw the Giant and The Elder Red Dragon sitting near the Dragon Stables.

"Amir is taking a very long time..." Dlogant asked his dragon friend who huffed at the giant, "he only found one of the items..., the thing is I know the items that were used because of small talk with the Ice Giant, but how to use and process the items into the Royal Sword that's a whole new thing, what I don't understand is why he gave a scroll to the lost city of Elves?, it's not like their the ones that he cared for?"

"Well maybe he wanted to make sure that the Elves he watched over didn't ruin it?, the lost city of Elves is known for its dedication to the Divines, and the knowledge of like no other?" Dlogant says as he picked at his nails, The Red Dragon rolls his eyes "hate to admit but you maybe right..., it kind of sucks that they had to deal with their library getting burned to the ground, from people who wanted to learn their knowledge but was told no..., how evil does someone have to be to ruin a ancient language just because someone said no..."

"Do you know the ancient language?" Isabel asked not caring if she was noticed or not.

"I maybe a elder dragon, but I've hid myself for so long I have forgotten the ancient language...," The Red Dragon says this without looking to who ever spoke to him, "I wasn't the one that asked..." Dlogant says as he points towards his feet, The Red Dragon looks down he had his arms crossed he went to see who was talking to him, "do you know this little human girl Dlogant?" The Red Dragon asked raising up his eyebrow line, "no...do you?"

"Why would I ask you if I didn't know her?"

"I thought that you probably forgotten..."

"I DON'T FORGET!, I juts have a way of not thinking at the moment!" The Red Dragon growled at Dlogant, who held up his hands in the defense of not wanting to get hurt, "guys!" Isabel yells at the two large beings that sat before her.

"What!?" "Yes?"

"I need help getting to Alexzander..., can you help me?" Isabel asked as she wanted to go see him, in the fastest way possible "and I should help why?, get lost kid I don't have time to waste on you I have more important things to do, as in the state of the world and all" The Red Dragon waves his clawed hand away at her, "Alexzander and Elena have the scroll you are looking for right an I know you want it!" Isabel yells at them not in the mood to be casted off to the side, "and why should I trust you?"

"Cause their going to trade the gem and Volance for the knowledge of the scroll an getting Mylene back!, do you want any of that you'll lose the gem forever!" Isabel yells back at The Red Dragon, who glared at her not because of her yelling at him but what she told him. Dlogant watched as his dragon friend stands up on his hind legs and opens his wings, Isabel walks back before falling over in a pile of snow, "Alexzander is doing what!" The Red Dragon yells, his voice rumbled through the area causing a far off mountain's snow to fall, Isabel quickly stands up she runs over to The Red Dragon's tail taking hold, as the elder dragon toke up to the sky Isabel had to hold on to dear life not wanting to fall off. Standing up fast as he can Dlogant tried to stop Isabel but he was to slow, to even grab onto The Red Dragon's leg he watched as the two flew away, "this isn't good...I have to get Amir.." Dlogant says as he raced towards the Palace.

—

"Let go of me child!"

"No!, I have to tell Alexzander about his mother on what happened to her!" Isabel yells at the dragon, who looked down at Isabel as she was still hanging on his tail.

"What is so important about that!?" The Red Dragon yells back to Isabel, but before Isabel could give him the answer the dragon moved out of the way of a large tree, that was coming right at them finally getting in the clear he asked again, when looking back at his tail he noticed that Isabel had fallen off. Looking down he saw Isabel screamed while falling towards the ground below, The Red Dragon tucks in his wings and dives down to catch Isabel.

Isabel was covering her eyes not wanting to look at herself falling, as she listened to the rushing of the wind go pass her, it suddenly stopped Isabel starts to peak through her fingers, when she noticed that she was caught Isabel looks down to see herself, sitting on top of the elder dragon's head sighing in relief, Isabel leans back trying to comfort herself from the fall she had.

"You are insane child!, if I hadn't caught you then you would have died!"

"Thank you..., do you know where the others are?" Isabel asked as leans to look in Red Dragon's eye, the dragon huffed "yes I can smell them, especially you're sister friend Gabe if that is his name if I'm correct?, he does love to eat Tula Pryanik?" Red Dragon tips his body towards the mountains, flying over the mountains that blocked his path heading over a now green field. Isabel now felt the warm air form around her opening her arms, to try and get more warm but she quickly ducked and covered her head when a few birds flew into their fly path. The Red Dragon huffed in irritation "darn birds should look where their going," he extended his wings as far as they can go Isabel looks down towards the ground, she watched as the dragon's shadow crawled over the houses and the pastures below.

"Maybe we should walk..."

"And why is that?, flying is a lot fast and less awkward in my part."

"Well everyone is running to their homes in fear...," Isabel says as she watched family cowering in fear as they watched them fly, looking back to see if the families are still hiding but she noticed that they looked on in confusion, all coming out of their homes like it wasn't something they would expect happen. Isabel then asked a question to her now dragon companion, "umm...I know your a huge dragon but why is everyone so scared?, I've read that long ago Canesse use to have dragons?"

"They use to before the 200 year old war came, they were more of living among the humans then living with them, sort of killing them for sports in some places in Canesse till the evil young Valisian king came, so if you look to my left you can see some marking of war still left behind," The Red Dragon nods to his left to show Isabel what he was talking about, Isabel followed his head to see a large crater among the ground below, with smaller craters also around the ground below. She could tell that the families used it as rain water would be collected, inside the craters but what made Isabel confused was they weren't using it on their crops, in fact there wasn't any crops at all "where's their crops?"

"Mostly growing in their homes or inside a man made shed so they can clean the soil."

"What happened to the soil?"

"It's tainted no one can grow or eat from the crops, that's why there no crops in the fields, after all this was Amir's fault of this happening..."

"Wait!, Amir done this but why?!" Isabel asked wanting to know what happened, "I heard a few rumors but it was said that Amir had no choice, kill the soil or the evil king would kill everyone in Canesse, the evil king didn't care as long as Canesse was crippled, Amir pain to see what he had done told the Canesse they can clean the soil physical, and he promised that he'll fine a way to fix it that's why he's mostly in his Workshop, to fix what he had done to the five kingdoms..."

"What did he to the other four?"

"Daas, no water running in the land but was given a window time to collect rainwater, Amir's only hope of making sure there was a way for them to live, Sesto had their young die off if they walked outside, Skogahverfi/spanspan class="s3" style="font-weight: bold;" /spanspan class="s2"Volance's homeland has endless winters and night, and lastly Nada is stuck with no nights always in the day..."

Isabel looks towards the sky thinking on what he said, "you alright?, your not mad at Amir?"

"Huh?, I don't know...you said he's been trying to fix what he had done, but it's been going on for so long do you think he can fix it?" Isabel wait till she heard The Red Dragon start to laugh, "kid Amir is someone who would definitely fix what he had done, yes it was something that he should have never done but at that moment..., what could he do?, and he still lives on remembering the guilt he had caused to those that he had wronged, allowing their children to suffer while he lives in solitude, actually he has found a way where Dass can have running water again."

"really!, but I can see there's a problem tho?" Isabel grips on to one of the dragon's horn, "correct he needs a way where he can use something to spread his potion a lot faster?"

"I think I have something in mind!, I remembered using a invention on Skyler, Luna, and Mings once, it spread smoke into the sky and I can use the same on the dragon's in Valisia!" Isabel started to realized that she could help more then just simply be here, "Huh...if so then I suggest we hurry then?"

"Lead the way!" Isabel points to the sky now excited then ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating on this I've have been updating special stories on Wattpad, and I've been busy with home so sorry...

Oh and The Red Dragon will be name RD for short as I've been messing up a lot cause of the name.

—

Elena sat next to Foloki in their given Inn room that was sort of run down, the beds were fine it was mostly the framing in the walls and boards. She placed a hand on Foloki's back trying to sooth the Dwarf who was in pain, while looking across to the other bed Timothée was in as he was sleeping away his fever. When Foloki had fallen an landed on the ground he thought it was a sprained leg, he was wrong tho it wasn't as small as he thought come to find out.

Foloki had broken his toe...right into the crack where his second toe connected, Elena asked if Foloki wanted anything but he shakes his no, he then turns to face the ceiling "it's fine just mad that I'm breaking down more then I should..., thought it was my hip giving out but it's shocked nerves along with this..." Foloki gestures towards his foot.

"Some Royal Knight I am..." Foloki turns to look at the door, as it had open to reveal the others walking in everyone was holding paper bags in their arms, Foloki noticed that Gabe wasn't their, "where's Captain boy?"

"He an Sam are fighting again their yanking at their magic rope and causing each other to fall over," LIarm says as he sets some bags on Foloki's bed "they'll be here if their really hungry," Alexzander walks over to Foloki who thanks Alexzander who had given the dwarf an ice pack, placing it near the swelling Alexzander looks over towards the door as it opens up again. Sam and Gabe walked through the now open door, Gabe looked disheveled and upset while Sam was just fine, Gabe then yanked at the red magic rope wanting Sam to stop moving, but it came on deaf ears as she pulled back before falling into a nearby bed.

"Umm...Gabe are you okay?" Elena asked as she could tell her best friend was beyond done, "oh I'm fine just that someone likes to mess with the locals and cause problems!" Gabe yells pointing at Sam, who flips to her side and takes the pillow that was on the bed an place it over her head, "Sam tricked a local into doing something stupid while Gabe protested of Sam to not do it," LIarm says as he pulls out some medical supplies "and I have to say it was kind of funny."

"To you it maybe but I ended getting hit in the head by a broom, and I wasn't the one that tricked the old lady!" Gabe huffs as he sits at the end of the bed, Sam kicked Gabe when he sat down on the bed she was laying on, Gabe glares at Sam who lifted up her pillow and smirks at him. Shaking his head Gabe sighs seeing that Sam was more of a trickster then anything, and compare to him always making sure that everything is going good and by the law, even in different kingdoms he has to admit that sometimes he doesn't go by their laws, in case things go south in fear that if he doesn't do anything everyone will end up hurt. And he dislikes it when Sam always have to be the one to remind him of it, remembering Sam telling him in the market that if he was starving, then he would have to steal so he would have survive here in Canesse. Sam was doing mind games on him an Gabe has to re-guess everything he had done even as a Royal Guard, heck he was happy when the others had told Sam to stop it, seeing that it wasn't the time and place to do such things, even reminded Sam that she was stuck with them.

"So what happened to Kyra?" Alexzander asked seeing their in a comfortable place to now talk, "she ended up being partners to Sam's Grandma an explaining she lost everything," Elena explains as she helps LIarm with Foloki "Huh well that's a relief on my end," Alexzander says this seeing that he won't see Kyra any time soon.

"Even tho we're not a step closer on finding Mylene...," LIarm says as he then walks over towards another bed that Timothée was laying in, LIarm checked his fever along with making sure the boy was comfortable, Elena head over to comfort Timothée seeing that he wasn't looking to good.

"So that's it we're giving up then, Cullen has two new lackeys?" Gabe says as he looks at everyone in the room.

"Now I wouldn't say that right now we just need to collect ourselves, especially what's been going on these last two weeks...," Conner groans even thinking about it was giving him a headache, "okay so we have Sam and if I'm thinking right I'm guessing Cullen asked her Grandma to attack us?" Gabe says as he crossed his arms to think.

"Why would you think that, why you think Cullen asked them two for help?" Foloki asked as he looks to Gabe now curious, "well King Samuel allowed us to travel and everyone in Canesse knows Timothée cause he's the prince, who in their right mind would attack the prince of this kingdom?"

"True that would be a death sentence for them if they don't have support?, pulse Kyra some how was 'found' more specifically was told that we we're here, I'm guessing Cullen is grabbing more allies on his side then?" Alexzander also points this out. Conner nods seeing that Alexzander and Gabe were making good points on this whole situation, "so where does this leave us then, not one step closer to Mylene or the knowledge of fixing the Royal Sword?"

"I have one place in mind..." Timothée says while sniffing away dangling snot, "it's the place where the Hervianas use to live if anything Cullen would go to it as people in Canesse fear that place...," Timothée says as he groans as he felt his sickness mush his head pound, Elena takes Timothée's head and placing him on her lap trying to comfort him. She could tell Timothée wasn't use to being this sick, Alexzander looks to Conner who nods "LIarm, Foloki, and Timothée will stay here along with Sam and Gabe..." Conner says as he watched Gabe stands up, "I'm not going to let you guys just go without me" Gabe glares at the two Valisian men. Conner sighs before speaking again "look Timothée and Foloki aren't ready for moving, LIarm is the only one that knows medical care and your stuck with Sam, that's a huge problem seeing that she was with the bad guys?" Conner nods towards Sam who shrugs at them, "that's fair don't want you guys to think I'm going to switch over when now I have Gabe as my prisoner?"

"Your my prisoner not me!" Gabe barks back while pulling the magic red rope, "if you say so mister Captain sir" Sam says as she smiles at Gabe who glared at her, "I'm going have to agree with them Gabe..." Elena says as she place Timothée back to where he was on the bed, "you two argued all the way here and that could cause us to be distracted, an when we do fight against Cullen things can go south like last time?"

"Come on Elena that was only because he used a cheap trick and we had Amir on our side?, think about it you three won't stand a chance I can handle Ethel if he's there, or Volance an Louis just don't bench me just because I'm stuck with Sam, there has to be a way for us to take her without worrying she'll turn on us?" Gabe looks at the three, Alexzander shrugged "look I'm not forcing you to stay here, as you have the you're right to come with us at the same time Gabe your stuck, in this situation we can't take you I do wish to take you because of your swords skills, but we just can't..."

"Plus it won't just be LIarm here all alone to protect the others, an I believe Sam and you can get along with each other enuff to be at least friends," Elena says as she smile at Gabe who groans not wanting to hear that, Gabe slumps back onto the bed he was originally sitting on. They were right...he can't go see that it was a huge risk with Sam, only thing he could think of as if someone that had some magical resistance to the red magic rope, "can we ask Amir to help..." Gabe asked quietly everyone in the room looked at each other, worried that Gabe may have fallen in despair in his situation right now.

"I don't think we can contact him right now or if there is any way we can...?" Alexzander says but Elena came up with an idea, "Timothée said in Canesse that they have message riders right?, maybe we can ask to see if they can go out of their way an head to Valisia?" Elena quickly runs over to a their new bags to find a piece of paper.

"If Amir isn't to busy he may have a way to help Gabe and Sam, after all his 500 years of knowledge would definitely benefit us right now, here I'll tell him what's going on and explaining the whole situation right now," Elena then pulls out a piece of paper and pencil setting them down on a table, before fixing the bags Gabe was sort of happy that Elena was doing this, but felt it was a lost cause after all Sam said the spell will only let go by the original spell caster.

After a while Elena finished up her letter for Amir and she head out the room to find a messenger, Alexzander asked if Gabe wanted anything while they were gone seeing that it may help him, but Gabe said no Sam on the other hand wanted something sour to eat.

"You already had a sour apple...that was originally mine..." Gabe says not looking at Sam, "well I want another one sense I'm going to be stuck with you, at least let me get something out of this whole ordeal," Sam waved her hand in the air "oh and book to read Timothée little secret book, was sort of boring nothing that was super secret in my eyes," Sam then yawns as she moves her head a bit before closing her eyes to get comfortable.

This is going to be a long day Gabe thought.

—-

Isabel looks towards the ground trying to see if she could find anyone familiar to her, seeing no one Isabel had sighed in defeat after all she has no idea where to even start, "you okay up there?" RD asked as he tipped his body to the side going to a different direction, "I'm okay... I wish I knew where to start..." Isabel looked around again not really seeing anything new, "it's probably because we're near the boarders of Dass, I'm mostly circling around the Canesse kingdom, slowly going towards the middle of these lands."

"It will take ages to find them by doing that!, and they'll be moving without us knowing" Isabel has to think of something, "okay I'm trying to find Mylene what will I decide to do?," Isabel says as she placed her arms into a thinking position, "by go to the main city..., why didn't I think of this before!" Isabel groans in realization. RD looks to Isabel "why go there?, shouldn't they keep Mylene being here a secret?"

"Actually no, think about it if they hadn't said anything it would be considered an attack, after all you had told me about this curse that happened long ago, wouldn't you think it's best to let them know what's going on and not cause a huge scare?," Isabel points this out trying to show what she meant, "plus if they did go and arrest Mylene then there would be a uproar, some Hervianas that I've read on when we stopped at that inn two towns back, said that there were some Hervianas help fight along side the Canesse in the Civil war, causing a belief that not all Hervianas are bad..."

"So pretty much if the King here decides to execute Mylene it would cause a huge out cry?" RD looks to Isabel now instead on what she had to day, "correct it's more of political bases but it's a 50% chance that the people may not care...," Isabel sighs seeing that this is a mess all on its own.

"How trouble some..., let us hope that it won't come to this..., I don't think these northern lands can handle a war..., seeing that they will drag in other Kingdoms for their own benefit...," RD thinks for a moment about the whole situation of this debacle.

"Look out!" Isabel yells pointing at the sky above, Rd quickly moved out the way to what ever was attacking them, Rd looks back to see a flock of birds scattered in the sky, sighing in relief RD thought it was best to land feeling tho it's been awhile that he did so. He heads towards a lake seeing it was hidden by small mountains and hills believing it was better for them, as RD didn't want to cause a huge stir in some Towns, after landing Isabel hopped off of RD and taking a look around her area.

"It's beautiful..." Isabel says in aw as she watched the sunset while the water sparkles, "it's just a lake?" RD says as he lays down on the ground trying to get comfortable, "Avalor lakes and rivers barley gives off a sparkle, ...RD..."

"Yeah?, is there something you see?" RD looks to Isabel with laziness, "there's a ship in the lake is that normal here?" Isabel points ahead of herself, the large ship was huge green with dark wood, RD looks to the flag that was flapping in the wind, as the flag turns to face the direction of the wind it revealed a emblem. It was a griffin holding a snake in its hands span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwhile it was placed in front of a flower of some sorts, "that's the Herviana emblem?" RD sits up to get a better look, he then noticed a man walk out the captain's quarters, realizing it wasn't good RD takes his tail slowly placing it near Isabel in case of anything would happen, "some man?" RD leans near Isabel telling her what's going on. And explaining what the man looks like "that's Ethel!?" Isabel quickly covers her mouth, hoping that it didn't echoed quietly as she can Isabel explained who he was, "I see...what ever he is doing I think it's best we deal with it in case he does something harmful..."

"Agree knowing what Ethel did at everyone at the hidden Elf city, it won't be good..." Isabel quickly goes to her bag to pull out some binoculars, so she could tell if Ethel left or not. Isabel could tell that Ethel was very mad he then headed towards a ship that was hidden behind the span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHerviana ship he was originally on, seeing he was leaving Isabel and RD watched on as Ethel left leaving the Herviana ship now abandon. The two then flys over to the Herviana ship when Isabel hopped off of RD, she noticed that the Captain's Quarters door was slightly open, walking over to see what's inside there in the Captain's chair, sat a red haired man in pirate clothes Isabel could tell the man was dazed. Isabel walked over to see if she can help but stopped when the man started talking, "I don't know where the Ceasg is... I've looked for it for ages..." the man looks up to see Isabel.

"What?, how did you get in here?" The man looks around confused, "is this some cruel trick to get me to speak Ethel?" The man looks angry, "I-I Huh..., I'm Isabel and I was looking for my sister and Alexzander?" Isabel watched as the man's eyes widen.

"You know Alexzander!, by the Divines how they smile upon me!, kid you need to release me and I'll help you find Alexzander!," the man pulls at his ropes that had him tide to the chair, "okay..., let me grab a tool out of my backpack..." Isabel pulls off her bag, she digs through till she came across a small pocket knife that was given to her by Mylene.

"Nice little knife you got there?, reminds me of the one I given to my daughter?" The man says as Isabel sets him free, "thanks Mylene gave it to me!" Isabel was then grabbed by both of her sides, "where is she!?, Mylene!?"

"I-I don't know?, last I know Alexzander was going to find her cause Cullen toke her," Isabel watched the man start to run outside but stopped when he saw RD, "is that a dragon!?" The man looks back to Isabel, "is there something wrong?, did something bad happened to Mylene?" Isabel watched the man shake his had no.

"There will be if I don't hurry and find her, Ethel is going to use her as an escape goat for his small war, and as her father I will not allow that to happen again..., Ethel isn't really good in plan making..." the man then walks over to RD think the dragon was some riding dragon.

"Wait your Mylene's father!?" Isabel looked at the man who sighs, "yes..., the name is Robert Ó Sheehan, father of Mylene Ó Sheehan..."


	12. Chapter 12

Isabel ran over to Mylene's father Robert trying to stop him from getting on RD, "you said you'll help me find Alexzander!"

"My daughter comes first!"

"You promised!" Isabel yanks at Robert's arm hard, but she was to small and weak to do anything, as Robert went to pull Isabel off he felt a rush of heat hit this back. Turning around to see RD there glaring at Robert, "don't even try an I hope you're right when you said you know how to find Alexzander, some how Gabe's smell disappeared when I got to a certain point?" RD glares at Robert who stood there with his mouth open, "d-did that dragon just talk?" Robert points at RD while looking at Isabel.

"Yes, and I won't have RD fly unless you help me find Alexzander like you said you would," Isabel glares at Robert reading herself for what ever he would do.

"Look...Kid..."

"It's Isabel"

"Alright Isabel, I can't just not help my daughter she's in trouble with Ethel, he's still mad at her and me for abandoning the Hervianas so he says, and I can't do anything cause I still haven't found the Ceasg..." Robert looks to the ground in defeat.

"What's a Ceasg?" Isabel asked wanting to know.

"It's a mythical mermaid that will give you three wish when capturing her, I've already used two..." Robert then walks over towards a wooden box to sit down, "and I'm trying to find the Ceasg I captured last time and wish that she'll take back the wishes I had made..., but I can't do that at all now cause Ethel an his men are back from the dead..." Robert groans in frustration, when saying this Isabel looks to RD who shrugged at her.

"All I want is my daughter to understand that when I abandon her I didn't do it out of choice, I did it for her so she could one day come home and see the grasslands once more, as my wife wanted that so much..." Robert sighs as Isabel and RD gave a oh goodness look to one another, this was just depressing they thought "look...Robert?, you know how to find Alexzander right?" RD says giving Robert a look of unsureness to Robert.

"Yeah?"

"And so if we find Alexzander then you'll have more allies to help find your daughter right?" RD explained, "but it will be to late for Mylene she'll be hurt or worse killed!, I can't let that happen!" Robert stands up quickly holding out his arms at RD. The dragon huffed at the man Isabel could tell RD was getting irritated, Isabel steps in between the two "look I want to find Alexzander as he needs to now what happened to his mother..., so he won't blame himself for her death and then maybe he can help change his father's mind..., about Elena..."

"Pfft..., that old stinker?, nearly killed my child because she was mentally tricked, into something she thought was right...,and some how it was okay for his son a free pass?" Robert grips his hands in anger.

"I know you were there with Alexzander helping Mylene come home?, but I don't understand why you wouldn't tell everyone what happened?, Conner didn't even know Mylene stab Alexzander?, and he raised the two so he knows everything about them?" Isabel watched Robert look away, "cause I had them both swore to never have them tell anyone that they found me..., I'm supposed to be dead as in King Samuel and King Howard doesn't know I'm alive, plus King Samuel doesn't know I'm the one that did the wish cause that was my second wish...," Robert looks to the ground in sadness "the first wish was that the everyone who had ever hurt my wife, would get punish and I wish no one knows that I was the one that did it..., what I didn't realize I wasn't specific on my words..." Robert looks to the sky frowning, "and so I'm going to find my daughter" Robert went to go an bring up the anchor of the ship, seeing that Isabel isn't going to help him at all.

Isabel watched on seeing she wasn't getting through to this man, she looks to RD who shrugged not really caring what's going on.

"I hope the others aren't having to much of a problem..." Isabel says with a sigh.

—-—-

"Stop throwing stuff at me!" Gabe glares at Sam who looked at Gabe with a blank stare, before she flicked another piece of fruit at his head Gabe waved it off his face.

"Don't want to is it's more entertaining to do this then sit around doing nothing?" Sam says as she flicked another piece of fruit at Gabe.

"If you want Gabe, you could ask LIarm about help train with you?, I've noticed you've been asking when we're going to stop an train?" Foloki says as he fixed his pillow when saying this to Gabe.

"I do want to train the problem is that I'm stuck with Sam and knowing her she'll mess me up," Gabe glares to Sam who was looking at a fruit she never saw before, "eh I don't mind seeing how you guys train maybe it will be entertaining?" Sam smiles at LIarm who was reading a book. LIarm then closed his book "very well then it's been awhile that I've train with someone," LIarm smiles at Gabe who was excited "so you know I'm not holding back!"

That was short lived when they head outside Foloki was sitting in a chair, along with Sam who sat on a bucket next to the Dwarf as the two watched on, Gabe was getting his butt handed to him he was starting to get upset.

"I don't understand!, I've been training along with my guardsmen and did fencing all my life!, but some how I can't get near LIarm!" Gabe thrusted forward to attack, LIarm moved to the side an let Gabe's arm go through his bow and flip Gabe over his back, LIarm looks over to Gabe who had his back on the ground facing upwards. LIarm stick out his hand to Gabe with a smile "I'm not going to say I have more experience, but I have the knowledge of all the Royal Knights before me, you can read your opponent's head very well but you jump way ahead," Gabe takes LIarm's hand and lift himself up.

"How far back does the knowledge go?" Gabe was now curious, "the Royal Knights order lived for a thousand years when King Kritis was around, but pieces of knowledge of their fighting styles still lives on, they say that each Royal Knights could contact the old Royal Knights that had passed away, but I don't know how tho?" LIarm thinks for a moment, "Goren the elf had my position before I become a Royal Knight could only tell given me verbal knowledge..., and I don't know how it can help us contact the old Royal Knights, they say the only way is through the Divines Realms?" LIarm watch Gabe give him a weird look.

"I thought Elena said that only the kings are allowed in and Alexander showed signs of this power?, and I read that some Royal Knights never even heard of this place of the Divine realms, believing that the realms are just a mythical place that Old Kings made up?," Gabe watched as LIarm nods in agreement "yes she is right at first I thought it was a myth as well, till I witness the king's power first hand with King Robert, and I was very young at the time..." LIarm walks over towards a nearby log to sit down.

"It was a beam of light that came from the heaven, King Robert had the Royal Sword when it wasn't destroyed, it was like golden light melted down on him while wearing King Kritis's old armor...," LIarm looks to his hands "but something went wrong..., it wasn't King Robert his whole demeanor was off?"

"As tho?" LIarm looked to Gabe who was giving a worried look, "it was as if someone toke over him?"

—-—

Mylene sat on a boat inside the lake holding a fishing rod, she stayed with the family for 2 days now and the grandfather didn't light up from his teachings. She could understand the simple phrases in hand sighing but long conversation, it was going to take a while heck LIarm only gave her a bit of time for herself. But this was none stop each hour of the day and when Mylene finally did a phrase correctly, she was given a fishing rod and a picture of a bass, the grandfather sighed to Mylene to catch the fish.

Mylene thought for a moment thinking was this learning about this signing stuff was even worth it? How many people out here even know how to sign language, Mylene's fishing rod line tugged for a bit before it became a lot harder. Taking the fishing rod Mylene reels in what ever kind of fish was pulling at her line, as she turns the wheel of the line caster Mylene noticed the fish stop pulling. Knowing what to do she quickly reels it in as the fish came into view it kind of looked odd?, grabbing the fish and putting it in the boats fish bucket Mylene takes the picture she was given, the picture sort of looked like the fish but it looked more colorful than the one in the picture?

"Huh?, odd?, now thinking about it kind of looks like the fish that mom said we Hervianas use to fish for?, when their near our...?" Mylene quickly looks down into the lake as it was very clear above, but down below you can't really see what's down there. Mylene takes the fish she caught before and takes a deep breath, jumping into the lake Mylene looks around to see if she could find anything. The fish then yanks from her hand an swims towards a area, swimming after it Mylene she then comes across a Herviana shipwreck at the the bottom of the lake, she noticed at the very top of the ship pole was sticked out of the lake, making it look like it was a dead tree stump sticking out of the lake, quickly swimming back up for air Mylene was now excited on making some progress.

"Man the old man was right!, those who wait for the knowledge they seek will come in weird ways," Mylene smiles as she then dives down into the lake again, trying to see if she could find anything that would be from her people, after all in the houses there wasn't much but maybe the ship will. Some times the Herviana families would live on ships instead of houses, only thing at the homes she did found would be clothes and furniture, maybe she can find a sword?

As Mylene dives she had came across the Captain's room, as she swims in an noticing the room was a mess, some items floating in the water Mylene takes a quick look, before she hurried back up to surface to get some air, taking one last breath of air an nose diving in the lake. Mylene saw a chest floating with a Herviana emblem on it, quickly grabbing it Mylene headed back towards her boat.

It was a medium size chest so it wasn't hard for Mylene to pull, after swimming back Mylene tossed the chest onto her boat, "ahh...geez my back..., now I know how Conner feels" Mylene says as she stretched backwards, hearing a pop an her back was set into place after doing this Mylene heads over towards the chest she found, seeing that it was locked seeing it was best to head back towards the home of the family. Wondering if they could help her Mylene guides the boat back to the lake shore line, she then takes span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthe boat's rope and tying it to a nearby tree. Mylene then made her way to the home with the medium sized chest in her arms, after walking in soaking wet from her dive the mother of Sean looked on in shock.

"I just clean these floors dear, and what do you have there?" The mother walks over taking Mylene's wet shirt, that Mylene handed to her Mylene had a sleeveless under shirt so it was fine, as Mylene looked at the chest to see if she could find a way to open the chest, she then looks back when the grandfather and Sean's father came in along with Sean as well.

"Ahh!, I see you found a Herviana chest!, normally you're people put in them their family heirlooms, where you find it?" The grandfather says but noticed Mylene was wet, "ah I see you founded it in the lake..., then it must have been the second leading ship before it was shot down by canons, I witnessed it when during when the purge happened..., why don't we open it to see what's inside?" The grandfather walks over to help Mylene open it. With a few presses and clicks the chest opened up, they could see small sea creatures moving inside along with a leather rapped item. The grandfather reached in to take it out he then looks to see small trinkets, he handed the leather package to Mylene while he looked through the small trinkets.

"Huh..., seems they were big on sheep?" The grandfather pulls out the trinkets handing it over to his grandson Sean, who happily takes it to look at Mylene on the other hand set the leather package on the table, she slowly unwrapped the ropes that was holding the item together. There staring right at her was a medium size musket it was coved in some thick oily substance, Mylene then looked in the chest to see if there was anything else at the bottom of the chest was slightly pushed up. Mylene reaches in pulling up the bottom piece to reveal a small map, looking closely she noticed the Herviana writing along with pictures, one thing she does know is that she can understand reading Herviana but never the writing, as her mother never gotten the chance to teach her.l

"What you found?," the grandfather looks into the chest to see the map, "well I'll be..., it's a map to the mythical place Islands of the moon?, my wife told me about it as it was the birth place of the Hervianas, never thought it was real?" The grandfather reached in carefully pulling out the map. He then looks to Mylene then smiles "I think it's best for you to go see if this was their safe place to if it's real?, it may seem like a stupid scavenging hunt but if it means on helping on finding the other Hervianas, I don't see why not?," the grandfather puts the map on a chair the careful setting it near their fire place. Mylene looked to the musket then to the map maybe it can be a way to stop Ethel?, and maybe a chance to finally finish what her Uncle had started...

Mylene then signed one word towards everyone in the room.

Help


	13. Chapter 13

Mylene's Father is someone that sort of jumps the gun before ever thinking about who's involved, and not really caring but his intentions are always good.

He won't be to much of a problem :)

—-

Mylene's father sat behind Isabel as the two rode on RD they were heading out to find Alexzander, still upset Mylene's father didn't really say much throughout the ride, Isabel just sat awkwardly not really knowing what to say towards Mylene's father.

"You going to sit there and act like a child Robert or are you going to tell us where the others are?" RD huffed this out in irritation, "fine...," Mylene's father pulls out a compass that had a crystal in the middle of it along with a dial, he twisted and moved something on the compass before telling them where to go.

"What is that?," Isabel looks back wondering what it was, "it's a Herviana made item take something specific say like a piece of hair or nail of a person, and wallah you have your path to where ever that person is, but the hair item will be destroyed at the end it's something to take note of," Mylene's father then points towards a direction.

"That's actually helpful..., does all the Hervianas have them?" Isabel looks to Mylene's father who shrugged, "actually this is the only one an well Ethel knew I had it," Mylene's father watched on as Isabel looked to RD both now curious how Ethel knew.

"How did Ethel even know that you were the one that specifically had it?" RD asked as he wanted to know.

"Well..., I kind of told him when I was drunk.." Mylene's father groan in defeat, he knew that he messed up an this is his punishment now. Ethel chasing him to the ends of the earth to get the compass from him, an when Ethel found Mylene's father drunk and down on his luck Ethel was interrogating him, on how to use the compass along with the info of where the Hervianas lived. It was a mess all around until Isabel found Mylene's father in his ship tied up, so he has that going for him but that won't solve the problem after finding Mylene and Alexzander, they still have to worry about Ethel and Cullen.

RD slowly glides over a forest Isabel looks around to see if she could find anything, she then noticed that there was a three person group walking along a rocky path, "there they are!" Isabel points down to where Alexzander was standing. Alexzander turns around to see who called out to him, "Isabel?" Alexzander looks to see she was riding on RD along with Mylene's father?

"How did you find us?, wait never mind that your supposed to be back at the Palace grounded?" Alexzander looks at Isabel as RD landed in front of them, Isabel runs over towards Elena and Alexzander pulling both in a hug.

"I know!, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen but I had to come, cause I have to show you something very important Alexzander...," Isabel lets the two go and then grabbing her backpack behind her.

"I'm quite surprised that you find Mylene's father of all people?" Conner looks over to the man. Elena leans in putting a hand over her mouth to whisper in Alexzander's ear, "he's kind of..."

"A slob?"

"No!, he doesn't even look like Mylene in some way..." Elena whispers this not wanting to hurt Mylene's father feelings, "your right on that Hervianas have one feature that no doubt has all the Herviana blood have is their dark green eye color, But yes this is Mylene's father..." Alexzander slowly walks over to the man who huff at Alexzander, "what?, come to belittle me for being a horrible father?"

"It's good to see you again as well Robert, how did Isabel find you?" Alexzander looks back at Isabel, "well we sort of stumbled across on finding and he told me he can find you guys...," Isabel gripped her backpack nervously "okay hooray we found Alexzander, now can we find my daughter Mylene?, you said if I can find Alexzander that I can have RD ride me towards my daughter Mylene!" Mylene's father points at the group.

"Alright just calm down I understand that your worried, so are we we've been running around trying to find Mylene, and we were just heading towards another rumored place, that could have Cullen or something to maybe lead us to her?" Alexzander watched as Mylene's father laughs, "man you do seriously need help?"

"Well we wouldn't if Cullen would tell us..." Elena frowns, "it seems to me Cullen is having you guys go on a wild goose chase, so he could have some time to plan something?, smart move I have to say..." Mylene's father watched as the group groan in frustration.

"So we didn't even do a dent in his plan..., by any chance you could take us ba-"

"No Alexzander, I'm not taking you guys back to my ship" Mylene's father walks back to RD, the dragon gave Mylene's father a look "it will be lot faster to find her by using the same method you guys had used on me," Mylene's father grips the compass in his hand "ah I see you didn't get rid of it like you said you would?"

"...I couldn't leave Mylene again... even though I had you two swore never to say anything about meeting me, and never sought out for me ever again I just..." Mylene's father stopped.

"You miss Mylene?..." Alexzander watched Mylene's father nod, "yes...what I did back then I should have never done, I had the chance to talk with Mylene but I was so set on finding the Creags, that I thought that everyone that I know should stay away, as I am the reason why the curse was played in Canesse..." Mylene's father huffed in anger, "darn Creags loved to bend the wishes..."

"What he mean bend wishes?" Elena looks between the two men, "Mylene's father found a Creags an used two of its wishes harm the Canesse that harmed his wife, and have everyone forget what happened on that day, never pin pointed which Canesseian that hurt his wife, and his second wish never said anything about later day just only that day...," Alexzander watched as Mylene's father nods at this info.

"Let's just find Mylene so I can get back to finding that Creags, and fixed what I had done..."

"That won't solve the problem with Mylene wanting to see you..., your going to have to face her again but as her father simply just running from it, isn't going to have her love you again you broke her heart on what you said that day, Mylene was ecstatic on finally getting to meet you, but all it did was make her confused on who she is," Alexzander glares at Mylene's father. Conner then steps in seeing that Alexzander and Mylene's father knows something, as he could remember the sadness Mylene had when coming home. Heck the whole Mylene going to Canesse was secret that was hidden everyone, except for Alexzander as he hadn't tell anyone as all he said was "I'm going to find Mylene."

Nearly scared everyone on that day when it happened cause he was gone for 3 months, came back Mylene and him looked disheveled and tired they said nothing on that day. All they said was "nothing to worry about..." but that was a lie Conner knew it was a lie, even when days passed then years later Conner never gave up on wanting to know what happened.

"Mylene may seem she's fine with it but she'll always hide her feelings through a smile , I knew something was wrong when she came back home Mylene never told me what was it that happened, but what ever you said I want to hear it" Conner walks towards Mylene's father with anger, Elena walked in front of Conner and Alexzander trying to stop the two men trying to rip the other man apart.

"Look we're not in the best position to fight if Mylene's father knows where to find Mylene, wouldn't it best we all go together on RD and finally get her back?" Elena watched as Alexzander and Conner look at each other an sighs, without a doubt they need Mylene's father help, he's the only one that knows how to use the compass any ways.

"Why not use your scepter Elena?" Isabel points to the Royal scepter, "I tried a few times when traveling around the towns, at first something was stopping me then now all I'm getting is odd deformed image?" Elena held up her scepter to show Isabel.

"Show me Mylene?" Elena says but there was the odd shape again, "hmm...Cullen may have put a spell on you or the scepter?" Alexzander looks to Conner who nods.

"He must have done it when you were in the fever state or when we were fighting him at the lost Elf city?, did he hit you or Amir with anything that was a magical spell?" Alexzander looks to Elena who puts her scepter back, "he hit Amir once on the wing and it pass through to the other side, but because you gave me the brooch it didn't affect me?"

"Then it must have been during the time his darkness poisoned you, causing that virus to spread in you Amir has to give you a full check up..., if Amir does come to help we'll just tell him to help with that along with Gabe and Sam situation as well?" Alexzander nods when saying this "killing two birds with one stone."

"Now don't count your good luck just yet, Elena just sent out her letter not long ago it will be days before Amir gets it, and we just can't leave the spot at the inn it will confuse him if we run off somewhere?" Conner looks to Isabel she grips her backpack.

"Elena I think it's best you handle this one?" Conner nods at Isabel's direction, "right...Isa you said you won't do this again?, why change that all of a sudden?" Elena watched as her Isabel pull her backpack off her shoulders. She digs through it to find the book she found in Queen Victoria's craft room, "I...found this in Alexzander's mother craft room..., and it has something he needs to see."

Alexzander reaches towards the book to see it then he remembered what it was, "hmm..., it's the book my mother always carried around with her..."

"Learning to be a grandparent?, did Kyra and you!?"

"Oh Divines no!, that would be going against the traditions my Royal family went by, I'm surprised that you found it?, how did you find it?" Alexzander hands it back over to Isabel, "I found it hidden in the bookshelves aren't you going to read it?"

"Hmmm... I see okay well read this later in time right now let's all get on RD an find Mylene, and tell you how rude it is to go into someone's closet and dig through their stuff, I'm starting to think this is a Flores thing?" Alexzander smiles as he walks away Elena and Isabel frown.

"Not it isn't!?" Elena and Isabel said this at the same time.

As Alexzander walked over to RD the dragon glares down at Alexzander, "Isabel told me your going to give back the Royal Sword to the lost city of the Elves?" RD says as his voice rumbled in anger.

"Yes after defeating Cullen I will..., why worry about it now when you never cared at all what happens to it?" Alexzander watched as RD leans on his hind legs pointing a claw down at Alexzander with one of his front claws, "my friend the Ice Giant risked his life to make it and when it was give to the Elves and Dwarfs, your just going to give it away like it's nothing along with the Gem!?, you have the power of the Divines in your hands!?, I didn't mind the Gem as it was just extra but a blade that could slice through anything, that's not something you can just give away!" RD yells at Alexzander for this idiocy.

"My family kept something that should have given back years ago, can we worry about this later Mylene could be in dire trouble!" Alexzander glares at RD.

"Fine but I will not allow something as powerful as the Royal Sword given away like some party gift, if you do give the Elves back the Royal Sword I will not hesitate on getting it back!" RD leans down letting everyone on his back to find Mylene.  
—

As they rode into the sky on RD's back Mylene's father looked to his compass, pointing where to go Alexzander was lean back on one of RD's large spine back. Alexzander then looks down to see a vast look of the ocean he then looks over to Mylene's father, "by any chance does Ethel know specifically where the Hervianas live?, why would he come to you if he knew where the Herviana are?"

"That was the thing he knew I would know idiot didn't really think I would even tell him?" Mylene's father says as he looks back to Alexzander.

"So he was betting on his luck to hope that you would tell him?, how did he know that you were the one that knew where to go?" Alexzander watched as Mylene's father looks back to the compass, "cause I kind of told him when I was drunk...," Mylene's father looks up before putting the compass into his pocket.

"Why are you putting it away?" Isabel asked when she watched do this confused on why, "because it seems that we are heading towards he Hervianas hidden Islands?" Mylene's father nods towards a large island.

"Does that mean Mylene found them?" Conner leans in to see what the island looked like, "but how?" Conner looks to everyone "are you sure you didn't say anything that would give away the island location to Ethel?" Elena crawls over towards Mylene's father. RD tips towards the ground opening his wings out for a easy landing, after landing everyone hopped off of RD's back running after Mylene's father as he took the lead. As they ran through the beach side and then into the dense woodland area, they then stopped when coming face to face to a large ship docking area. The island was like a circle cut moon and inside the island had a beach, where docked home ships along with homes on the island, as they watched in aw in Mylene's father ran off leaving the group.

"Wait hold on don't just leave us!?" Elena held up her hand before running after Mylene's father, as they ran towards the homes they watched as the Herviana locals watched the group, Mylene's father then stopped frantically digging out the compass, trying to see if he was near Mylene at all seeing the compass dial turn towards the ships. He quickly hopped on the docking stations running an following where ever the compass was taking him, as he ran he stopped when the compass dial spins Mylene's father looks up to see a very large ship. Quickly running up the wooden plank that allowed access on the Herviana ship, he looked around frantically trying to see if his daughter was even on the ship alive.

"Hahaha!, now that's what I call a iron stomach of the 17 seas!" A booming large male voice echoed in the air, Mylene's father then looks up towards the top area of the ship. Mylene's father stopped when he came face to face with Mylene, she was sitting across from a large red bearded man dress in a pirate attire.

"Mylene..."

Mylene turns to see who was calling out to her "dad?" Mylene stands up shocked that he was here, she then noticed Elena walking up the stairs "Sunshine!" Mylene held up her arms wide running over to Elena, Mylene give Elena a huge hug she could master "gah!, Mylene!" Elena return the hug she was beyond happy to see Mylene.

Mylene then turns to see Conner, Alexzander, and Isabel "dude!," Mylene points to Alexzander then to Isabel who was also happy to see Mylene. Taking her arms wide Mylene pulls everyone into a huge hug, "okay..., I think that's a good enough hug..." Elena says struggling as she pats Mylene's back.

"Oh yeah sorry!, I can't believe you guys came here to find me!" Mylene smiles, "why wouldn't we?, being attack by a huge sludge monster nearly getting set on fire in a church, and getting lost in the woods isn't something we wouldn't do if we weren't looking for you?" Alexzander says as he watched Mylene who gave a huge aw.

"Man that's some adventure?, is it just you guys?" Mylene asked, "no LIarm, Gabe, Timothée, and Sam are all back at the inn where we were staying in," Elena then held up her hands "wait how did you end up here?, how did you get free?"

"Welp I was tied to a chair" Mylene taps her chin trying to recall her memories, "okay and?" Conner gestures for Mylene to continue "oh!, found a one eyed old man that gave me a cool new ability!" Mylene held up her hands with now two extended arms coming from her original arms. Everyone watched on in shock "that's all I can do but I've been practicing here and there, and I meet this family that help me learn the basics of sign language, pretty handy for me that can't read!"

"W-wait..., you got powers for a weird old man?, and then later learn how to sign language from a family that found you?" Alexzander held up his hand in disbelief, "yep!, and found a map from where one of the purges happened, it was inside a old Herviana shipwreck inside a lake the family lived near, and I followed the map gotten lost four times and here I am!" Mylene held out the four arms she had "but the coolest part is I found Uncle's older brother," Mylene points towards the old man she was at the time she was sitting across from.

"By the Divines girl I don't know if you have the greatest luck in the world, or that you wondered blindly and the Divines felt sorry for you?" Conner walked over to Mylene, "but you're okay right Cullen didn't do anything to you?, your not hurt or anything?" Conner lifts one of Mylene's arm to check to see if she didn't have any wounds.

"Nah I'm good, so what you guys going to do now?" Mylene looks at her friends with a huge smile.

"Uhh..., take you back home and figure another way of decoding the scroll?" Alexzander looks at Mylene oddly, "sorry dude no can do I'm staying here!"

"What!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm...well if I'm saying this right normally I heard when people that try to do the right things, and try to fix what they had done wrong normally they get antsy or pushy, as they finally get the opportunity to get the chance to fix it?

Like say you get a package in the mail but over the few days, they say it's coming like they promised but you never get the results you wanted, so you get frustrated but in the end your still getting the package?

Mylene's father has a flaw that is impatience he so use to not getting what he wanted, by the time Isabel came along of telling him that Mylene was In Canesse he jumped the gun. Not thinking about that Isabel was a child or caring if Alexzander was just trying to help, only thing in his mind was his daughter Mylene was about to be in trouble with Ethel for what he did?

If I said this right? I think this chapter will explain it more if I'm doing this right?

—/

Why!?, is there something you can't tell us?" Alexzander watched as his best friend shake her head no, "nah I'm fine I promise myself that I wanted to finish this Civil War and end this curse Uncle wanted everyone to come together at the very beginning," Mylene watched as her dad walk over towards her in anger.

"I couldn't find the Ceasg that I wished from how do you think you could find it instead of me!?, and why?, you never knew Uncle personally why risk it all the Herviana did nothing to help your mother or me!" Mylene's father was shocked and angry that Mylene was thinking this, it was stupid to consider "well for one why must a thousand suffer for one person?, yes what happened to mother was horrible I wouldn't have wished it on anyone, but how are we going to move forward if we constantly look at the past?"

"Mylene think what you're saying?, theses Hervianas didn't help us, and yes my wish wasn't justified but you must understand that this Civil War means nothing to you!" Mylene's father was begging her to not do this.

"Sorry guys I made up my mind, if it means that you will stop being there for me...," Mylene watched all her loved ones and father look on not knowing what to say.

"Who ever said we wouldn't come along?" Conner smiles at Mylene, who gave a look of surprise when Conner said this, "you mean that?" Mylene watched as Conner nods a yes, "this means something to you and your willing to risk yourself on this, and help those that are need then your are heading in the right direction but no silly business tho," Conner says this in a fatherly tone seeing Mylene this way was making him quite proud.

"No promises!" Mylene nudges Conner's arm jokingly.

"No!" Mylene's father yells everyone looks over towards him, they could tell this wasn't something he wanted to happen.

"Absolutely not!, I will not have my daughter go running around in another Civil war, believing she can solve the problems just by talking to someone, life doesn't work like that!" Mylene's father glares at Conner thinking he was crazy. Conner uncrossed his arm ready to lay into Mylene's father, "one you did not raise Mylene I did so you have no say in this."

"Uh...guys..." Mylene tried to stop the grown men, "well excuses me I was trying to fix a problem that I did so my daughter can come back home!"

"None of that would have happened if you were just there for your family instead of running off!, yeah I know what happened about you running off to bars getting drunk, Mylene's mother told me before she passed about the incident..., and I for one promised her that you of a father should never step in about Mylene!," Conner glares down at Mylene's father who stepped back in shock.

"My wife told you?" Mylene's father looks to Conner then to Mylene who nods, "yeah I knew as well mother was at peace with the whole ordeal what happened to her wasn't something want put on anyone, but she told someone about it and that helped her along with love ones around her, she grew to be an amazing mother cause she was there for me father, you weren't and Conner step up to that plate at the young age of his 20s" Mylene walks over to her father.

"Conner could have been having fun with his fellow Soldiers, and settled down to have his own kids but instead, he raised a 10 year old female that had a bad habit of running around, without supervision and I was bringing Alexzander into my bad life," Mylene held up in her hands in frustration "and Alexzander didn't know half of my life before I kept it quite along with Conner, if I didn't go with Conner I wouldn't have my best friend!, I wouldn't even know how to make a stink bomb without Alexzander!"

Elena looks to Alexzander who held up his hand awkwardly laughing, "long story..." Alexzander watched as Elena shakes her head, "figures the younger versions of Mylene and you would do something like that," Elena then looks to Mylene and Conner "let's worry about this later after all we still have to tell Gabe and the others, that we found Mylene so we'll have to go back to the inn to tell them and bring here," Elena steps in not wanting this to become a full on fight.

"Elena is right fighting right now won't solve anything, right now Mylene wants to help these people and that's worth something?," Alexzander gestures towards Mylene who nods "I'll stay here along with Isabel and Conner."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Isabel frowns seeing she wasn't going with Elena, "well I need your little mind to help me fix a old Herviana ship!, you can help with me on that?" Mylene winks at Isabel who held up her hands in excitement, "of course!" Isabel runs over to Mylene while Conner looks to Alexzander and Elena, "you taking Mylene's father?"

"I'm just here for Mylene..." Mylene's father gestures towards his daughter he was sad that his daughter yelled at him.

"Well that answers that?" Alexzander looks to Elena who sighs, "I'm fine with Isabel being here as long as she's protected..." Elena says as she looks to her sister with worry, "I promise nothing will come harm to Isabel I swear on the Royal Knights code," Conner smiles letting Elena know that he can be trusted with Isabel.

"Alright..., Alexzander, RD, and I will head towards the inn an get the rest of the group," Elena then waves by along with Alexzander who let Elena go first before he to headed off the ship docks.

—-—/

Sam laughs at Gabe's misfortune as she sat on him, she had used a spell that tied his legs and torso in tree vines, Gabe struggles to get free from his restrains "alright you win!" Gabe sighs seeing he lost.

"Nah, you are going to get out yourself" Sam then stands up, putting her hands behind her head as she walks away, "oh come on that's cruel!" Gabe yells as he try's to break free.

"Actually it isn't, what if my grandmother does the same spell on you?, how would you get out of it then?, your friends won't be there all the time LIarm and Foloki knows?, even I know that some times I relay on my skills to get out of situations like these," Sam watched Gabe look at her confused "a-are you helping me?" Gabe says as he looks at Sam wide eyed, Sam huffs looking away from Gabe "what I don't want you big bone head die on me?"

"Do you considered me as a friend?" Gabe felt the magic tree vines loosen up up around him, Sam didn't look at Gabe "what is it wrong for me to enjoy you and the others company?, anyways it's not like you'll be my friends forever..." Sam felt as tho a small memory came to her mind. One where she was still a child not many would be there for her or care for her, after all she was just a magic user in Canesse and that isn't something to happy to have, especially after what happened here.

"Sam?" Gabe called out to her trying to get her attention, but he was ignored by Sam "look...I know we hadn't gotten to know each other for long, but your kind of cool to hang around with if that makes you feel any better?" Gabe watched as Sam look back at him, "thanks...dill weed" Sam held up a fist towards Gabe so he could pound it.

"It's Gabe not dill weed" Gabe smiles before giving Sam a fist bump, the two then look towards LIarm and Foloki they could see LIarm help the Dwarf's foot, "I'll go check on Timothée to see if his fever went down, after that we'll have something to eat after seeing it's getting late," LIarm says as he looks to the sky seeing that the sun was setting.

"I hope Elena and the others get back soon it's getting quite late?" Gabe also looks around wondering if they would pop up, "speaking about the others guess who's here?" Sam nods towards the sky seeing a large red dragon, that had Elena and Alexzander riding on it.

"RD?, how you find us?" Gabe runs over seeing the familiar dragon, "Isabel was the one that founded us along with Mylene's father," Elena says as she takes Alexzander's hand as he helped her get off of RD's back.

"Isabel and Mylene's father?" Gabe looks at them confused, "long story short we found Mylene in the oddest way and that we may not leave as we expected," Alexzander watched as Elena walks in the inn to see if Timothée is doing okay.

"I'll have to agree on that as well while you two were gone Amir's response letter had came It was surprisingly fast," LIarm had came out when Elena had told that they were back, "he probably used magic but what did it say?" Alexzander asked seeing that this was only thing keeping themselves at the inn.

"Amir said he can't your father is keeping him at Valisia on the order of the kings law, come to find out your father had made contact with Daas?" LIarm handed the letter over to Alexzander who was beyond confused, "why?" Alexzander asked as he looks over the letter seeing if anything was amiss, "I understand we have a mundane interest with them?, but they still are iffy on us?" Alexzander then looks to LIarm who sighs placing a finger on his temple.

"Some times I wonder what's going through your father's mind, I'm sorry Sam and Gabe you two will have to be like this a little longer, Daas is one of the kingdoms that is willing to change from the past," LIarm watched as Gabe groans seeing this will be a lot more complicated then ever.

"Okay..., lets just head back to our next destination..." Gabe gestures towards the ground, like a kid that was told no on something he couldn't have.

Unknown to everyone there at the inn was that someone was watching them, the person was standing in a wooded area looking on.

The man emerged from the shadows revealing himself to be Ethel, the man was watching them from the very beginning, Elena sister should pay attention on who she was followed, as Ethel had witnessed Isabel coming towards Mylene's father ship. After all he didn't go that far from the ship anyways so it left Ethel the chance to follow the small girl and elder dragon, Ethel watched as the group get on the dragon he noticed Elena was holding Timothée in her arms as the boy was sick.

"Hmm..." Ethel watched as they flew away causing to give chase, he was given a dragon that Louis and Volance had stolen from the group, making this a lot easier for Ethel to follow them as the dragon knew their smell. Ethel sits on the dragon heading out to go after them, but far enough so they wouldn't noticed they were being followed.

"Let's see if you guys can do the same things again like last time..., after all I'm prepared for it" Ethel glares at them as he could still remember the day where Mylene and Alexzander killed him. As they had rammed almost 3 ships to his causing a massive collision, at the sharp rock beds where Cullen had brought him back to life, then another thought came to mind was Kyra that girl is a handful, her plan ended in failure but she told him when she had contacted him by magic. Telling what had happened hearing that Sam was with them, so his plan won't go to horrible if Sam would help him on this plan, he is still not set on Sam about her helping their cause, seeing that when Youlen said the Witch of the Forest was a self proclaimed narcissist.

Ethel had no other choice to go alone right now and keep an eye on the group, seeing what their plan is an what their going to do next.

—/

Mylene's father was sitting far from Mylene, Conner, and Isabel, as he was ashamed with himself for bursting out like he did. All he wanted was for his daughter to be safe far from harms way, but even if he tried it will go unheard, Isabel looks over to Mylene's father before walking over towards him.

"What do you want..." Mylene's father mumbles these words to Isabel, "you know if you act this way no one is going to be nice to you?" Isabel watched as Mylene's father sighs, "I know...but how can I let them listen to me?, do they not know Ethel won't allow them to just walk in and simply say hey leave these people alone?, I'm literally letting my daughter go to a war that I stopped her from doing once?" Mylene's father groans placing his face in his hands.

"Well sometimes I feel like Elena is leaving me out with her friends adventures?, even tho she's doing it to protect me Elena can't always be there to keep me safe?, and I know it's hard to see that but you have to trust Mylene she's her own person now?" Isabel watched as Mylene's father nods "your right..., quite smart for a kid.." Mylene's father smiles at Isabel who prideful told him, that she went to college and got a degree in science "man..., being out staged by a child?, I don't know how to feel about that?" Mylene's father smiles as he looks towards his daughter, who was talking with Conner as the two playfully talked and smiled. Isabel looked to Mylene's father before pulling her backpack off her back, and then digs inside it an takes out a small book it was her invention book.

"You want to help me think of new ideas?" Isabel watched as Mylene's father shakes his head, "I don't think my pea brain could help you..." Mylene's father could see Isabel was trying to help him feel better.

"No idea is bad it just needs to be fix into a better idea!" Isabel smiles as she sits down on the floor of the ship, patting a spot next to her so Mylene's father could see what's she doing.

Mylene looks over to Isabel and her father she smiles at the small scene play out, nudging Conner to look what she was seeing Conner also smiles, "you know your Father has lots to do before actually accepting the out comes, but I think this is a good start?"

"Yeah..., don't get me wrong I know he wasn't there for me but I know that he was doing it out to protect me, and maybe this is just Fate telling me it's time to spend some time with him, but you'll always be my father to me Conner" Mylene smiles at Conner who wipes away a small tear, that was forming under his eyes "are you crying!?" Mylene looks to Conner who sniffs a bit.

"Yes..., for once your actual doing something that's not just for fun..., but actually for the better for everyone" Conner says this sarcasticlly Mylene also chuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the supper late update I had some family time and was working on my drawings, and kinda had some me time when I forgot to up date here, and well I've been updating on Wattpad more. But I'll try to keep up dating but it will be slowly and sort of collect where I want to decide where the story is going :)

I'm very sorry I hadn't been up dating...

—

Mylene had started to look at the map that had markings of rumored sightings of the Ceasg, Mylene was busy that Conner had came over an held a cup of coffee to keep Mylene's attention to be calm, "here you've been at this for hours something to keep you awake," Conner then hands Mylene the cup as he looks down to see what she was looking at.

"Thanks, I think Isabel and my father should have something to they been brain storming," Mylene said as she looks to where Isabel and her father were, the two sat at a table while Isabel had her sketchbook out Mylene's father was pointing at something on it.

"Your father is starting to calm down now" Conner watched the two but Mylene shrugged, "good but I hope it will last for now," Mylene then takes a sip from her cup before spitting out, "eww...coffee..." Mylene then sets the cup down

"Still have the tase bud of a child" Conner smiles as he placed a hand on Mylene's head "come on I've change a little..."

"And by little you mean you've actually taking this seriously?, as in a adult way?, no messing around" Conner raised and eyebrow at Mylene, she smirks and shrugs "depends on the situation?"

Mylene smiles at Conner she then noticed a large shadow flew over them, Mylene placed a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun, hearing the roaring of large gust of wind and flapping of wings. "hey!" Mylene yells waving towards her friends. Conner looks to see RD landing not far from the ships an near the Herviana's homes, Uncle's brother had walked over to RD seeing that there were more help for the Hervianain people.

"Mylene!" When Gabe saw Mylene he hopped down from RD in excitement, Gabe had gotten tangled in the red magic rope and face planted on the ground with Sam following after, Sam landed on her butt next to Gabe , he had forgotten that Sam and he were stuck together, Mylene watched as Elena hopped off of RD while taking Timothée from Alexzander's arms. Seeing the child was sick Uncle's brother told them that there's a home that could help with Timothée's fever, Foloki on the other hand was helped down by LIarm as the Dwarfs broken foot was still not healed.

"Man you guys are in a ruff shape?, starting to feel like I missed all of the fun stuff!" Mylene yells this out while watching Foloki, who hobbled towards Uncle's brother who was showing Foloki where the medical home is, "don't worry you didn't miss much well then again Elena kicked Kyra's butt!" Foloki yells back he then watched Mylene's eyes nearly jumped out of her head.

"You guys were with Kyra!, why didn't you tell me!, man... you guys did have more fun then I did...," Mylene pouts seeing she really did miss the fun "oh don't worry kid you didn't miss much!," Foloki then chuckles before walking away.

After a while everyone had finally gotten situated, Gabe was the one that told Mylene all what happened throughout the time they were In Canesse, Mylene wasn't wasn't going to ruin Gabe's excitement, Mylene told Gabe that she needed to find a new Ceasg that wasn't the one her father had. Seeing that what Mylene was trying to do Gabe was on board while Sam wasn't to into it. Now It was time for them to plan out what to do seeing that their original plan had been sideline, "so we have Mylene now?, so what about the gem and the scroll?" Gabe gestures towards this whole ordeal.

"Why don't we take a look at the scroll and see?" LIarm pulls out the scroll that has the main reason to fix the Royal Sword. The wording looked like scribbles and circles that kind of look out of this world?, "well this isn't helpful at all?" Mylene looks at the scroll an rise a eyebrow. Isabel was looking over to see what everyone was looking at, slowly getting up from her chair to see the scroll more, Mylene's father watched Isabel seeing she was getting interested in the scroll. Isabel stopped at the table where the scroll sat, something kind of familiar with the scroll like it was something one of her old friend did, the time she was originally with her parents before they passed away. She remembered remembered folding paper to make the wording turn into a picture?

Elena had a thought came to her mind she then looks to RD who was laying on the beach scratching at his side.

"RD!, I have a question!" Elena yells while cupping her hands on the side of her mouth, "are you really sure that there's nothing else, nothing new came to your mind at all!?" Elena yells to RD, the dragon thinks for a moment "my best bet is the Dwarf mines?, my friend the Ice Giant did learn from the ancient Dwarfs there?"

"What's the difference form the ones in Valisia?" Elena looks back at the group, "I know that the Elves in the hidden city was different because they didn't want to enter the Valisian society?"

"The Ancient Dwarfs that live in Skogohverfi that's Volance's homeland, the thing with them is that they are hostile towards everyone, locked in a endless battle between the clans that live in Skogohverfi, they know how to make things far more better than the Valisian Dwarfs, after all they were branched off to become Valisian Dwarfs maybe they will know something about the scroll and how to read it?" LIarm looks to Elena then to Mylene who was setting down pieces of papers, it had come out of Mylene's pockets "Ah almost forgot, I stole these from Cullen's hideout the pictures kind of gave a weird vibe, and it had all those same experiments that was originally in Cullen's old home?" Mylene says as they all lean in to look at it.

"Hmmm..., It's just the tale of the Fallen Dark Divine's resting place in this note, Cullen is using the strange rocks for experiments?" LIarm says as he picks up one of the piece of papers, "there's a small notes about the ruins?, the thing is it's guarded by two Sirens one that tells the Truth and the other Lies, we know where it is, it's just that no one goes there cause there's no point?" LIarm says as he looks at Mylene who give LIarm a understanding nod.

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" LIarm asked, "yep!, all I'm thinking is right now is what does Cullen want to do with King Kritis Armour?, why that Divine Temple and not the others, cause they to have other crystals? But their different in their own way we just never encountered the one Cullen used?" Mylene smiles at LIarm who sighs.

"Actually..., Mylene has a point?" Alexzander says as he looks at Mylene, "if the Dark Divine Temple is important to Cullen, then the other Divine Temples won't be left alone an have something important as well?" Alexzander says as he thinks.

A idea came across Isabel's mind realizing that there's more to the Divines. Quickly Isabel reached into her bag to dig out a book she had found about the Divines, that Amir had given to her so she could read it.

"The Divines essence?" Isabel says as she holds up a book she had pulled out of her bag, "when I was reading up on the lore here in Canesse Amir given me a book, a while back they had condemn King Kritis as a false king, cause King Kritis has the Divine Essence in him?" Isabel flips through the book "come to find out there was a reason for that, and why King Kritis was a knight in his younger years so quickly, his mother was a noble an he was a b*****"

"Isa!, language!" Elena gasped in disbelief "sorry!, but King Kritis was actually connected to the Royal bloodline here in Canesse, and well the everyone here believed that their Royals came from the Divines themselves?" Isabel says as she looks to everyone.

"Well we knew that for years now?, if Cullen is using the Dark Divine Temple as a ritual way by using the crystals?, in a experimenting way then he may be using the other Divine Temples the same way as back ups, then he real is reviving King Kirits and he needs Alexzander blood to do so?, after all these experiments have so much info on blood being used?" LIarm says as held the notes up to read them.

"So Cullen is going to use Alexzander's blood to bring back King Kritis, and use the Divines temple as a ritual way to use the undead book powers fully?, so to make sure that King Kritis will come back alive for good?" Gabe says this trying to get the full picture now, "but it's not making us a step closer to fixing the Royal Sword?, all we figured out is what Cullen was planing an how Alexzander is involved with that plan?"

"Well I for one think we have?" Isabel smiles as she explained her reason, "well one the Ice Giant only said he just used the forge and what he had use, if it was so important to make the Royal Sword wouldn't it be important, to make sure you found a way to tell those you trust to know how to fix it?" Isabel pulls the scroll towards her "it's right here he knew that the lost city of Elves could hold on to it, and that when the time comes that the King or Prince would come an claim it back."

"So the Ice Giant knew that one of Valisian Royal would fix it?" Gabe says as he helps take out the metal pegs that held the scroll, as they unfold the scroll into its entire length, and they could see multiple creases all throughout the scroll. Isabel started to fold the scroll seeing more of a image start to form with the so called 'letters', turned into 'blueprints' after finally folding the scroll.

"It has seem it was tho he saw the future before hand..." Conner looks to the now folded scrolls.

"Hmm...RD!" Isabel yells towards her dragon friend, "what?" RD says as he scratched his jawline, "can we barrow your fire?" Isabel asked "what's his fire have to do with the scroll?" Mylene asked as she watched RD start to walk over to them, the dragon was on his hind legs and walking into the ocean water.

"Well the scroll is super thin and sometimes certain heats of fire can reveal something on maps, it was popular during the Dwarf's time in Valisia as a way to walk through their mines without revealing their secrets?" Isabel smiles to LIarm "Jake taught me that one," LIarm smiles back getting what Isabel was implying to him, as he was Jake's and Borgan's teacher at one time. RD opens his mouth letting a small bit of flame to burn in his mouth, Isabel carefully held up the Scroll to see if there was something to see.

"Look!" Elena says as she points towards the Scroll, with the heat going it had warmed up hidden messages revealing where to go, it was the way to find the forge everyone smiled in excitement seeing they had found the forge, "well I'll be Isabel you are one heck of a genius?" Conner says as he leans away from looking at the scroll.

"So does that mean we can fix the Royal Sword?" Mylene looks at Alexzander who nods, "it seems so..., but we can't just let this opportunity go?" Alexzander had to choose now.

Alexzander was about to give his answer on what he was going to do, till a lager canon blast went off into the distance, RD looked over to see where the noise came the dragon noticed a familiar flag, "hey Mylene's dad!"

"Yeah?, what?" Mylene's father looks at RD who glared down at him, "by any chance did you make sure your boat couldn't be used?" RD could see it on Mylene's father, he hadn't realizing what was going on "Ethel found us..."

"But how?!" Elena says her tone was in a panic, "I-I don't know we we're careful to make sure he didn't fallow us?" Mylene's father says in a worried voice.

"Elena, Isabel, and Alexzander I want you two to find the Forge," Conner held his hand towards them.

"W-wait this is-" Alexzander was going to say something till Conner had stop him, "look if you get on RD and fly all the way to where the Forge is, then we could have a chance to defeat Ethel, Cullen's plan is still far from finish so it will be put on hold!" Conner then looks to LIarm and Mylene, "Foloki is out of the game we need ever everyone that can help, LIarm I want you bird eyes view in the trees, so we know where their canon attack is aiming at, Gabe I need you to help the Hervianas to find shelter, Sam...I don't know if we can trust you but if I hear anything about you, stopping what ever Gabe is doing or helping Ethel in any way, I will personally handle you myself" Conner then looks to Mylene's father.

"Want to help your daughter this is the best bet to see what you can do, Mylene you know what to do?" Conner asked Mylene put up a salute towards Conner, "you can count on me!" Mylene then runs to the ship's steering wheel.

"Go!" Conner yells everyone who ran to where they need to be, Gabe and Sam ran off to help the Herviana , "man...Conner is a scary man..." Sam says in a whisper.

Elena, Isabel, and Alexzander ran over to where RD is, "we'll have to fly back to Valisia full speed, get the Royal Sword and the Materials to fix the Royal Sword!," Alexzander says as he helps the two sisters up on RD.

"Will we make it in time!?" Elena says as she held Isabel in her arms while Alexzander sat behind her, "don't worry princess I'll get us there in no time!" RD held up his wings, it looked like it was far from the size of what the Large ship they were on had looked. Alexzander gripped the horns on RD and held Elena an Isabel close, as RD had shot up into the sky in full speed. RD bolted towards where Valisia's mountains that could be seen far in the distance, as it was on of the wonders of the world.

Elena looks back to where the Herviana island she could see three large ships docking on the island, she started to worry about everyone "will they be okay!" Elena yells out to Alexzander who, didn't really look to her "I don't know..., I trust everyone for what they are doing they understand the severity of this situation..., but we must act fast...,Elena..."

"Yeah?..." Elena watched as Alexzander looks down at her, "if anything happens to me I want you to take care of everyone..., I maybe just be the prince but to them I'm family, and I don't want my family to break apart an I trust you that you can help them like you did with me...," Alexzander says as he then feels the Valisia's cold air RD was right he was quite fast.

"A-Alexzander your joking right?" Elena felt RD dip towards the Palace, RD stop near his Giant friend Delegant who was confused as heck when seeing them there, RD quickly told his Giant friend to follow them as he found a way to fix the Royal Sword. Delegant quickly asked one of the guards to race inside the Palace and get the Royal Sword, the guard saw Alexzander knowing how server this is the guard ran inside, Amir then came out confused on why they were back, but seeing only Alexzander, Elena, and Isabel.

Amir was told that Ethel had found them and that they have a chance to fix the Royal Sword. Seeing this Amir said he'll help them out on this, and said Alexzander's father's need of help will come later.

Isabel was telling RD where to fly and where to look for in the area. Elena had grabbed Alexzander by the arm wanting him to finish telling her what he meant, by her needing to watching everyone if something happened to him, "Elena if Ethel had found us it won't be long before Cullen will do the same?" Alexzander says as he felt RD head down to a mountain side. RD slowly landed on the snow bank down below Isabel was trying to figure out what to do next, Alexzander hopped down quickly grabbing Isabel down then Elena.

Alexzander was looking around he had walked away while Elena was trying to catch up with him, "Alexzander I get that your worried for everyone on getting hurt, but is there something your not telling me?, saying something like that doesn't come out of no where?" Elena watched as Alexzander sighed.

"I thought about the outcomes of this on our travels through Canesse..., and I'm scared that this won't work and if it does I don't know what will happen?, tales of this great power could turn deadly and if this doesn't turn out well I want you to kill me," Alexzander says as he placed his hand on Elena's shoulders, Elena face had the look of horror "what!?, I can't do that?" Elena placed her hands placing them on Alexzander's shoulders.

"What in Divines name are you getting at?, I'm not doing that I will not let that happen, Alexzander if you die then Fate's prophecy comes true and the Divines trust me to change that..., and simply asking me to do the one thing they forbid to happen, Alexzander why are you asking me such a thing?" Elena felt Alexzander's hands touch her cheeks, "cause I know that you out of everyone you can do the unthinkable, and if it means you'll have to kill me I know you'll find a way to bring me back, cause the Divines know you will do something they wouldn't even consider," Alexzander quickly looks over to where Isabel was pointing at.

"Over there!" Isabel says as RD quickly blasted a large rainbow fire towards it, Isabel ran over to Elena and Alexzander as they held her from the blast, Elena watched as the mountain side melted and brake apart from the fire. Parts of the mountain fell towards the ground in large chunks, as the iced snow landed on the ground causing a small earthquake and air picking up, it barreled towards them Amir quickly put up a shield. After the air had settled down Elena and Isabel looks over to where the Forge was to be, the Fore wasn't inside the mountain it was the mountain it self, it had frozen over in time as it hadn't been used in so long.

Alexzander then let's go of Elena and Isabel they watched as Delegant walk over to the Forge mountain, the Giant noticed a engraved waterway as he looked he could see it had frozen over, holding up his arm he told everyone to hold their ears, everyone there did so with one swing of his arm, Delegant had smashed his fist into the mountain. Causing the ice and snow to crumble away into the ground more, Delegant step back to look at the Forge clearly it had a large statue holding a mold in place, down below it had a kindle and more molds.

Everyone turns to the statue as they heard creaking sounds they watched as it started to crack, panic stated to come over everyone as they were afraid that it would break, it stop near the middle of its stomach area Delegant looks down to everyone asking Amir for his help, Amir quickly turns himself into his large owl form flying over to see the damage, with one motion of Amir's wings he tried to fix the broken statue, seeing it was some what working but Amir could only hold so long, it was a lot larger then normal senecio he's use to fixing.

Elena, Alexzander, and Isabel ran over to RD so the dragon could take them to the now exposed forge. After flying over and seeing what had happened then hopped down from RD, Alexzander quickly grasped the broken Royal Sword in his hand, he listened to Amir who told him to hurry, cause Amir didn't know how long it will brake again by the cold. Alexzander takes the Royal Sword and starts to climb up the Forge stairs, as it was the only way to reach the Forge it was very icy and slick to walk on, Alexzander was helping Elena and Isabel along the way till they reached the top, Alexzander then runs over to where the mold of a sword shape had carved into the mountain. Alexzander quickly placed the Royal Sword in its mold, with the materials in hand he placed them in smaller holders that had the symbols to tell where to put them. Alexzander slowly walks away as RD with the deepest breath the dragon could master, blew such a large flame it could have melted the Forge if RD could.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexzander stood back from the statue as RD's flame quickly engulfed the whole statue with his flames, Elena and Isabel watched as the stood still "Elena it's moving?" Isabel points at the statue. The large human statue kneels down towards the Royal Swords mold, the statue shoved it's hands down in the waters connected near the other molds, the air suddenly became quite confused Alexzander looks around, wondering why the cold winds was suddenly became so quiet.

"Alex-" Elena was about to say something till a large beam of light broke through the sky, it head towards the large statue engulfing the statue with light. Alexzander shielded his eyes from the light while his body helped Elena and Isabel to not get hit, Elena reached out trying to get to Alexzander while holding onto Isabel, Elena felt Alexzander's back by the time she touched him the light quickly disappeared. Confused Elena looks over Alexzander's side to see what had happened, the statue was still kneeling but was holding something up towards them with both its hands, Amir flew down to where Elena and Isabel stood he to felt something different, as if another presence was near by. Walking over to the statue Alexzander slowly reached out towards the Royal Sword, the Royal Sword was completely new as the gem of the Spirits Divines eye wasn't at all harmed at the hilt, "Amir..., Elena..., get ready cause if something happens don't hesitate...," Alexzander says this while looking back at them.

"You can't just!" Elena was about to protest but Amir placed a hand on Elena's shoulder, "Elena he's not wrong I've never seen the Royal Sword to it's original power in all my 500 years of life, it's now or never there's not time for hesitation for this will be our one and only chance...," Amir says as he held up a shield to protect them. Amir nods towards Alexzander telling him to go ahead, Alexzander nods before taking a deep breath taking the Royal Sword in hand, the statue crumbles into rubble Delegant leans away along with RD, Alexzander held the Royal Sword towards his face while the blade was facing him.

Before Alexzander could do anything his whole body engulfed into a hue of light, small hands of light reached towards him from the sword, it was like the time Elena had saw in the bed when she had noticed when they were in bed together. Elena then heard a male's voice she looks around to see where it was coming from, till she heard a mix of female voices as well like they were whispering Elena looks to Alexzander. She noticed his eyes were glowing blue along with his body glowing white, the light slowly rise towards the sky Elena watched as Alexzander body kneels down, he had flipped the sword's blade into the ground as if he was kneeling towards someone, confused Elena watched as a woman's body formed in front of him. Elena didn't know who this being was as it's hair flew in the wind along with the clothing around it, the woman smiles and out reaches her arms towards Elena, Elena slowly walks out towards the being as if her body was moving on its own. Amir tried to stop Elena but his shield was useless when Elena walked through, as a other world power allowed Elena to walk through iElena stopped when she was behind Alexzander.

"Who are you?" Elena asked "are you... Fate?, the Divines arms then wrapped around Elena holding her close it gave off a motherly warmth, Elena closed her eyes when she felt this till she heard the Divine's a mix of male and female voice.

"The time has come Fate's path has been set Elena I in believe you, and the Divines are at you're call for we know you'll win against Fate's outcome," with this the Divine spirit slowly left before giving a kiss on Elena's forehead, Elena watched as the Divine spirit left Elena then turns to Alexzander, he wasn't moving from his spot Elena quickly kneels next to Alexzander. She placed a hand on his back while telling him to wake up from his trancelike state, Alexzander blinks before turning back to normal "what happened?" Alexzander looks to Elena who smiles, "the Divine Spirit came..., Fate's path has been put into motion...," Elena calmly says.

Isabel watched in worry remembering Queen Victoria's book she had found, Isabel remembered some of the notes saying Alexzander harming everyone he loved and destroy the lives of those around him. It was something Isabel didn't want to happen, Isabel looks to Amir to see how he is feeling his face was blank he had no emotions right now, far from his normal I don't care face Isabel grips at Amir's sleeve causing Amir to look at Isabel.

"Does that mean Alexzander will become what the future says?" Isabel asked with worry, Amir whole body tighten when he heard this "not while I'm here..." Amir says as he walks over to Elena and Alexzander, "we must hurry the others need us" Amir quickly transform into a large owl.

—-

"hold the line!" Conner yells towards a group of Herviana's taking arrow fire, "LIarm where is the cannon fire coming from!" Conner yells towards the trees, "on the other side of the island Mylene is taking care of it, I'll join her while Gabe and Sam deal with three of Ethel's men," LIarm says as he hops into view of Conner he stood on a tree ledge Conner nods agreeing with LIarm. LIarm takes his bow and arrow off his back and heading towards Ethel's ships, shooting at the dead crew men that came after him. Swing on each tree ledge then hopping down towards the beach sore, LIarm aimed at some gunpowder barrels that were sitting on the ships deck's, the arrow whistled towards a lantern that one of Ethel crewmen were holding, hitting it caused a small spark to hit the gunpowder an making a loud explosion to erupt from the ship.

Mylene turns to see where this explosion came from smiling when seeing LIarm was the one who did it, she then ducked where she was standing as Ethel's whip nearly toke off her head.

"You and your stupid friends!, Mylene you have ruined everything!, why do I get punished even tho I'm helping our people!" Ethel yells as he hits the ship's railing destroying it.

"Causing mass murder isn't something to good for our people!, Ethel I understand your in pain for what they did, but please listen to me you have to reconsider all this!, I know you can do better you always have..." Mylene jumped in the air when Ethel's whip hit the ground near her feet.

"Like hell I'll listen to you!, to me your dead no matter what you say!, do better I've always been doing better for everyone!," Ethel lunged towards Mylene in anger, "I'm finding a new Ceasg for us to break the curse, and Amir had found a way to fix the soil here he just needs a way to spread it, Ethel your dream of coming home will be true just listen to me please!" Mylene droves out the way when Ethel's whip landed on the ship's deck, causing it to crumble under the pressure of the whip's attack Ethel then yells in frustration.

"Ha!, please so what if you do?, then what do you really think the Canesseians will listen?, they never do!" Ethel the grappled Mylene by the leg when she try to move out of the way again, he then flings her towards the main sail of the ship, Mylene hits her back with force taking the wind out of her.

"You believe I can be good?, that what I'm doing is wrong when have you decide that's true?, when do you decide what's best for me!..., you know I wonder when your so called 'brother' returns?, he'll just leave you like he did before?" Ethel held up his whip to strike Mylene.

"Not by a long shot!" Alexzander yells down at Ethel, They had just came in the nick of time to for the fight Alexzander hops down from RD to the ship's deck, Alexzander held up the Royal Sword at Ethel readying himself for a fight. Ethel quickly attacked Alexzander who had gotten hit in the back, when he tried to move out of the was hurt but still willing to fight.

LIarm as so appeared landing on the ships railing he kneels down aiming a arrow at Ethel, Elena hopped down as well from RD who flew away so Isabel wouldn't get hurt, Elena stood next to Alexzander holding her scepter at Ethel. Ethel glares at the two Royals in anger till he looks to the shore line of the Herviana's Island, Gabe and Sam was there along with Conner an Herviana's Islanders, they were all ready for a fight Ethel in anger yells out to Sam, "your Grandmother has been looking for you, if she sees you this way you know full well she'll disown you?" Ethel smiles as Sam tense up. Gabe looks tonSam confused "your a Criminal just like your parents and Grandmother and you'll think she'll let this slide?" Ethel looks to Gabe smirking when seeing he had his guard down.

"To be in prison for the rest of your life on attempting murder?, locked away while everyone around you will leave you behind just like your parents did to you," Ethel watched as Sam's hands lowered down shaking in fear. Gabe was surprised that Sam was giving up so easily, "Sam you okay?" Gabe reached out towards Sam who swatted his hand away.

"That's it..." Ethel whispers, he then takes a few steps near a barrel that had gunpowder inside, "you don't think she didn't tell me what you did to-" Ethel was about to say something again, till Sam shot a bolt of magic at Ethel in anger not letting him finish what he had to say, Ethel quickly takes the gunpowder barrel flinging it at Sam's attack. Alexzander quickly shielded Elena from the explosion Mylene ran for cover along with LIarm, the ship rocked hard from the blast of gunpowder that was set off, they waited till the smoke settled before they all looked around to see it was safe. Elena looks over to the shoreline she could see Sam was on the ground, Conner had her arms behind her back while Gabe was trying to ease the situation over there, Alexzander looks to Elena both were both on the deck floor seeing that something was wrong with Sam. Alexzander and Elena stood up while Mylene and LIarm walk over to them, they could see that Ethel had ran away along with two of his ships, it may have happened when they were fighting.

"Now what?" Mylene asked looking around in confusion. Confused why Ethel even try to attack but to leave out of blue with no reason.

—-

Cullen walked up the Divine Temple stairs that was set in the Canesse's main city, Cullen had hidden himself among the crowed changing his look to common among the people, he stopped near the main doors entrance he looked to see which Divine it was, seeing images of plants and animals he tell it was the Divine of Nature. He huffed when seeing such thing in irritation remember the Divine stopping him, during the dream state he was in trying to control Alexzander's mind, but now he had a chance to use the one thing Alexzander hold dear to him his mother's soul. All he needed was to use the Divine item of Nature the leaves of Life, using the leaves powers to slip pass the dream barrier that the Divine of Nature put up, Cullen bows towards the priestesses who were dressed in clothing of nuns with flowers and animal bead around their necks. Hiding himself into the church Cullen turned himself into a priest when walking into a hidden hallway, walking past nuns and priest along the way he then stopped when he saw a locked door, seeing some holy items placed near the door as offerings he was at the right place.

"Let's see how well they locked this place?" Cullen takes his hand placing it on the locked door, he watched as the images on the door turns and change, he could hear clicks and springs unlocking. He smiles when the door opens for him to walk in as he set foot in the room and closing it behind him, he then locked it back not wanting to cause suspension towards the door, Cullen walks down a small flight of stairs in the middle of the room, in a tray was the leaves of life Cullen walks over to see how many was there, seeing that there was only two leaves left he looks up to see the Divine statue of nature. He scoffs when seeing the statue of the Divine Nature, "you have the power to create life but some how you can not bring back life..., a false Divine is all I can see on who you are being I prayed to you begging you, all I was asking for was King Kritis's life but you have wronged all of the Divines have wronged me..." Cullen grips his hands in anger.

"Even if it means causing this world to go into a war then so be it, I'll show everyone how I suffered and maybe then they'll see King Kritis is the right man to call upon," Cullen reaches over towards the leaves of life grabbing both the two leaves.

Far into the shadows a human figure like blob of black ooze emerged from the flooring, standing there was Ethel pissed and in a ruff shape.

"You owe me for what I did!" Ethel yells pointing at Cullen who didn't look from the two magical leaves he was holding, "I do don't I?" Cullen raised an eyebrow at Ethel who huffed in anger, "I was this close of getting my way a simple of showing what the Canesseians had done, and the Hervianas would be on my side but if you say you're way is better, it better hope by what ever you worship that it does go my way," Ethel glares at Cullen who rolled his eyes.

"Anyways why do you want me to get Sam emotional anyways?, she can't do anything to powerful or it will cause her to get to sick?" Ethel watched as Cullen turn back to his original from, "Sam has a problem of keeping her feelings in and that will effect the group she's in right now, she can take and reuse magic or things around her but she could never make her own, they don't know the reason why even Sam doesn't know," Cullen walks over towards Ethel who was leaning on a pillar.

"So your saying that they'll destroy themselves on the inside before they even try to stop us?, then what about Amir?, he's with them right now?" Ethel leans off the pillar that he was leaning on.  
"Now that's is a problem, well just have to be fast on what we are doing before Amir figures out what we are doing, plus I'll finally get the chance of seeing Amir's full power for my own use?" Cullen smirks before fading into the shadows. Ethel rolls his eyes before walking to where Cullen walked, and he to faded into the shadows.

—

The Herviana's Islands were getting ready for the next day to find th Ceasg, right now Alexzander was sitting on a Herviana house porch watching dawn come, Elena was standing behind Alexzander she was inside the house, till she noticed Alexzander sitting outside on the porch, Elena could tell something was bothering him. Walking over Elena placed hand on Alexzander's back causing him to flinch in pain, "sorry!, I forgot that you were still wounded by Ethel's whip...," Elena tried to sooth Alexzander but he just takes Elena's hand from his back, "it's fine..." Alexzander looks to Elena who stood close to Alexzander for comfort.

"I'm sorry..." Alexzander looks to Elena who raised an eyebrow at Alexzander, "for?, look Alexzander there's no need of saying anything what I did was for us and everyone with us, I promised you that I'll stop Fate's path for you and I really mean it, telling me if something happens to you right before Fate's path was even finished, is saying I'm gave up or your not so sure everyone here is really right to help you?" Elena takes Alexzander's face into her hands.

"We'll stop Cullen we'll help the five Kingdoms, and I'll be here with you every step of the way with anything political if it gets to hard for you," Elena smiles as pulls Alexzander closer towards her placing his head on her shoulder, while she gave him a hug "just remember everything your standing for and I'll help you remember that...," Elena whispers as she felt Alexzander's arms wrapped around her, Elena's small frame was very different compared to Alexzander's larger frame, as if he was hiding her from the world around them.

Alexzander let's Elena go so he could regain his thinking from all this mess that happened today, Elena fixed Alexzander's long blond curly hair that was stuck into her flowers that sat in her hair, she chuckles when this happened seeing that Alexzander was very keen on his hair. Slowly Alexzander set his forehead against Elena's, the two stayed that way till the final light of the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon, leaving them there into the now night sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Alexzander and Elena went back inside the house after their talk was finished, they walked in an saw all their love ones sitting around the house Isabel was playing chess with Mylene, Elena could tell Mylene was losing by a mile while Sam and Gabe were sitting on a bed, while Conner and LIarm stood next to them Foloki was laying in the second bed while reading Isabel's inventions sketch book. Mylene's father on the other hand was sitting in a seat far from everyone in the room, he was in deep thought not paying attention to what was going on. Seeing that Sam and Gabe were having a serious talk, Elena and Alexzander walked over in case Sam gets to angry at everyone an use magic on them.

"Sam what happened back there?" Gabe asked as he looks to Sam with worry, "nothing..." Sam had her head down not looking at any of them.

"That's a full on lie you hesitated you don't hesitate when it comes to your magic, you know full well what you attended to do when using your magic?" Conner says glaring down at Sam, Sam looks up glaring at Conner she really didn't believe no one here cared for her at all.

"Why do you care..., plus you'll take me to jail when I'm free from Gabe..., no different from my parents did..." Sam stands up not wanting to talk with any of them, she really wanted to leave but she couldn't as Gabe was stuck to her.

"Sam if we're going to be stuck like this for I don't know how long, I need your full trust I need to understand why your emotionally upset, cause if we get attacked I don't know what to you shut down on me or the others?" Gabe gestures to everyone here.

"What you want me to say?, that my parents constantly used me, lie to me?, telling a five year old to steal and rob others then lie for their miss deeds, then later went behind my back and betrayed me, using me as an escape goat causing me to be publicly humiliated and then going to hide, while I live in my Narcissistic Grandmother's house while I be under handed by her, constantly tell me I don't know what I'm doing telling me I have no idea what I'm casting and now I'm stuck with you, you know what just give me your sword so I can cut my darn hand off...," Sam reaches for Gabe's Sword. Gabe backed away shoving her hand away not wanting her to do this at all, "Sam it's okay to be mad at your grandmother?, I just don't understand why your still wanting to defend her?" Gabe looks at Sam who shrugs.

"She helped me in a ruff patch, she toke me in when no one did after I got out of jail why wouldn't I defend her she raised me..." Sam crossed her arms, "still even if I say all this to you, you all will just go behind my back anyways?" Sam looks to Gabe who frowns at her.

"Sam I consider you as a friend now why would I even do that?, hearing all this it sounded like no one gave you a chance at all?" Gabe watched as Sam groans causing Gabe to get upset, "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"How lovely..., and?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe looked at her confused.

"And what?" Gabe didn't really know what Sam wanted him to say.

"And now what?, just saying these words will not solve the problems that I have?" Sam then heard LIarm agreeing with her. Everyone looked at the elf Royal Knight in shock, LIarm nods towards Sam "she's not wrong after all she has a criminal record?, allowing her out of this kingdom won't even be allowed at all, if she's caught escaping Canesse she'll have to be under watch for the rest of her life, Sam is a magic user a side effect after what happened 200 years ago..." LIarm told everyone this.

"Thanks LIarm..., anyways you all will go home and forget about me..., so not really trying to make this personal but having these 'we'll be friends for life' moments isn't really realistic?" Sam did quotations when saying this phrase. Gabe felt sadden when hearing this "so..., you literally have no rights...," Gabe watched as Sam nods at him.

"Definitely not here in Canesse you don't also the right to reform is never really here, in their eyes your always a criminal no matter how small the crime is, what a criminal does here is like flipping off the royals and their government, saying it's flawed and that their constant problem solving didn't mean anything, after what he did" Sam nods towards Mylene's father who shifts in his seat nervously.

"Now I'm thinking about it how come your not freaking out when I talk?" Mylene points this out seeing Sam not holding her ears, trying to get the mood back on a different path as she didn't want everyone mopping around, "I'm not born from Canesse also where's your friend Timothée?" Sam looks around seeing he's not here. Sam was trying to get this whole conversation off her so she could be a little less on the spot.

"He has the flu, a pretty bad one to so the Herviana Islanders are keeping him in a home far from everyone, so it won't spread their taking it very seriously with their nosies, after all in some cases simple of just breathing could cause the curse to trigger," Mylene says as she stands up from her seat.

"Well before we decide anything we need some rest, it's been a long day for us all and if we do anything we'll be worn out," Alexzander held up his hands wanting to get this through knowing his friends and family.

"Come on a simple little adventure wouldn't be to much of a problem?" Mylene smiles jokingly told Alexzander while walking over to him, Mylene puts her arm around Alexzander's neck and shoulders. Alexzander was shaking his head "last time you said that we ended up being attacked by some bandits?"

"Okay well it was a small hiccup in our little adventure?" Mylene waved his comment away, "so you say?" Alexzander smirks when Mylene's lips thin out, showing that she had remembered and knows she wasn't going help try an convince him other wise. Elena clasp her hands together as a idea popped into in her mind, "why don't we do a game?" Elena smiles as she looks at everyone.

"If it's chess I'm out I don't want to get destroyed again..." Mylene's eyes showed a hint of sadness when thinking of the rounds she lost, "oh no not any board game we should do a game where we each play against each other?" Elena watched as everyone think.

"Oooo~, we should do the smacking game!" Mylene joy springs up again.

"Smacking game what's that?" Gabe raised a eyebrow not really knowing if it was even a safe game, "smacking game is where you answer questions by LIarm no less, to see if you got it right or wrong!" Mylene held out her hands telling Gabe to do the same.

"Give me a question LIarm I'm born ready to keep my wining streak alive" Mylene held up a thumb, telling him to give it a go "alright what does it mean when a girl gives a man a Cashue fruit in our homeland?" LIarm watched as Gabe thinks while Mylene blurts it out.

"It mean she likes the man!" Mylene says but Gabe try's to jump in to say something, till he felt a sharp pain in his hands when LIarm said that Mylene was correct.

"Hey!, I wasn't ready!" Gabe glares at Mylene who smiles, "it's a quick play game you have to out play your opponent by telling the answer first," LIarm explains "but you can do your own questions for points if you feel like you don't understand these answers as fair play," LIarm smiles as he watched Mylene and Gabe getting ready for their next game. Elena watched on as Mylene and Gabe game started into more hitting and more hard questions, Alexzander shakes his head at this seeing how Mylene was getting ruff, Sam rolls her eyes and walked over towards the bed she was sitting on before, Sam laid down so she could get some shut eye.

Elena giggles when seeing Gabe and Mylene doing Elena looks up to Alexzander who placed a hand on her lower back, he leans in so he could whisper into Elena's ear "I'm going to see how Timothée is doing, if you want to stay here I don't mind?" Alexzander leans away so he could see Elena response. Elena shakes her head and points at Alexzander telling him, that she'll come along as well the two walks over to Conner telling where they were going, Conner nods but told them to not be out to late as it was a little pass everyone's bedtime. Elena and Alexzander walked back outside and on the main dirt road path heading towards the house Timothée was in.

They saw the house Timothée was in after walking a bit cause it wasn't to far off from the main houses, Elena walked up the steps of the house and knocked lightly on the door, slowly the door opens to reveal a elderly woman and a young man. The Hervianas bowed at the two royals moving out the way so they could enter inside, laying in a bed Timothée was bundled up in Hervianas traditional blankets, along with some earmuffs placed on his ears Elena walks over, taking a chair that was near the bed an pulling it over so she could sit next to Timothée, Alexzander walked over standing next to Elena placing a hand on the back of the chair Elena was sitting in, while taking his other free hand and laying it on top of Timothée's chest telling Timothée he was here. Timothée's eyes cracked open small tears came out he was very sick, Elena leans back when the older lady came over to whisper something in her ear, Elena then told Alexzander what the lady said./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""He's sick cause he never been outside?" Elena raised an eyebrow. Alexzander as well didn't get what the old lady had told Elena./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""Huh?, what you mean?, he mostly walks out the Canesse main city all the time?" Alexzander looks to the lady who shakes her head, widening her arms indicating that Timothée never been outside to the world around him. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""I see..., his brother King Samuel kept him in the Castle never allowing him to leave?, so foreign illness could cause Timothée a huge blow?" Elena says looking to Alexzander, "no wonder he never told his brother it would have been a automatic no..." Alexzander kneels down to Timothée who coughed, he takes Timothée's hand a way for Alexzander to tell Timothée everything will be okay. Elena and Alexzander decided to stay with Timothée worried he will feel left alone, Elena asked if the younger man if he could do so nodding and leavening to tell the rest of Elena's friend group what's going on./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""I'm thirsty..." Timothée gags before points a cup near his bed side table, Elena reaches over towards the cup an helps Timothée to drink, Alexzander moves out the way so he could listen closely at what the older lady was telling him. He nods and then shakes his head no till Alexzander looks Elena, "hey I need to tell you something privately..." Alexzander looks to Timothée./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Elena gets up walking away from Timothée getting worried that something is very wrong, "she told me he won't get better till a weeks time Timothée will also be bedridden for a bit, as it will be hard for him to move around as the flu is fighting with his white blood cells like crazy," Alexzander says as he looks back at Timothée an the older lady who was span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwhipping away some sweat coming off Timothée's face. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""I see..., then it's best that he does stay here and rest for a bit," Elena walks over towards Timothée who sniffs and whined for a moment. Alexzander asked for some items where they could rest in the house with Timothée, Alexzander started to set up a pile of pillows and blankets like the time Elena and him were at his tent, after a while Alexzander and Elena toke turns to watch Timothée throughout the night./span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"—-/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Elena felt Alexzander's long hair tickle her nose she whipped it away till she felt the hair come back, slowly opening her eyes Elena looks around to see what was going on, Alexzander had his back facing her while the slept in the pile of blankets and pillows they had made, Timothée was sound asleep along with Alexzander who had his head covered by the blankets, Elena leans over to wake Alexzander who curled up not really wanting to get up, Elena pulls back the covers that Alexzander had over his head./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""Hello~" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Elena jumps back seeing none other then Cullen laying next to her, quickly standing up Elena reached for her scepter that was placed on the chair, that was near Timothée but it melted away like everything around her. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""You know this is staring to get boring on how you react towards me in your mind?" Cullen says as he looks at his nails, and picking the dirt out of them Elena glares at him, Cullen slightly glanced at Elena seeing she was trying to set him on fire in her mind./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2""Now if I may ask have you gotten the Royal Sword fixed?" Cullen asked, "why should I tell you?" Elena says keeping her eyes on Cullen when he walked around her, "nothing really just wanted to know if my idiots that I've been taking care of are telling me the truth," Cullen casually asked Elena.

"If you don't trust them why even work with them...," Elena asked Cullen who shrugged "maybe to see how desperate on their desires if their willing to make a deal with me?, maybe I'm desperate to use people that are so called 'evil' in their eyes?" Cullen smiles at Elena. Then he slowly clapped his hands together praising Elena, he points at Elena "I have to say you have been a thorn in my side people rarely do that, also that spell that Amir put on that pin that you've been wearing, top notch I give Amir credit on that but it won't last long tho, after all you're effort won't be that changing?" Cullen waves his hand over towards a mirror that appeared in smoke.

"What are you playing at?" Elena glares at Cullen who walks over to the mirror, "I'm playing nothing a thought came over me?, is it truly what you desire of helping Alexzander?" Cullen says as he placed his hands on the corner of the mirror edge, he lean on the mirror and smiles at Elena who firmly stands her ground.

"It is, seeing that if I don't you'll be causing havoc amongst other Kingdoms that still stands, the Royal Sword has the power to take you down" Elena crosses her arms, giving Cullen a nice try look on her face seeing she wasn't easily convinced.

"Oh really your desire of being with you're parents again means nothing?" Cullen waves his hand on the mirror's surface, revealing a alternate life of Elena happily dancing around while her father danced with her, while her mother danced with Isabel while their Abuela and Abuelo looked on with smiles. Esteban was next to his grandparents watching his cousins dance away.

Elena's eyes shifted towards the scene of a happy family, Cullen looks at the scene "how lovely..., a simple wish that could easily be done with one very powerful spell?, which I can do if you so desire?" Cullen grins evilly. Gripping her hands hard Elena shakes her head back into reality, "it's not even possible anyways Wizards can't bring back the dead...," Elena watched as Cullen held up the undead raising book he had stolen for the crazed man, that Elena and Alexzander had meet a long ago "you sure?" Cullen opens the book pointing at a page.

"A simple sacrifice is only need to turn back the time before the death of the Deceased?" Cullen flips the book to Elena's direction. Showing he wasn't lying about this spell Elena shakes her head, "I don't..."

Cullen stuck out a finger curling it telling Elena to come over, Elena's body was then thrust forward facing the mirror in full view, "quite lovely don't you think Elena?" Cullen gestures towards the mirror, "something everyone deserves to have a chance to have a happy ending?"

"Yo-"

Before Elena could say any more she felt dizzy holding her head while she stumbled a bit, "looks like your waking up?, do keep in mind my offer still stands Elena?" Cullen then fades away.

Elena jumps a bit while she felt Alexzander's hand on her cheek, Elena was breathing heavily looking around to see what was going on, she saw Alexzander lean in front of her while Gabe was next to her, confused Elena looks at Gabe "what happened?" Elena asked ae she was being helped sitting up.

"You had a nightmare I had one of the Hervianas islanders go get Gabe, cause I thought he may have some idea of helping you?" Alexzander looks up at Gabe who pulled Sam along. Gabe walks over to Timothée to see if he was woken up at all, "you didn't wake up Timothée so that's good, Elena what happened?, you don't normally have nightmares?" Gabe asked as he looks to Elena with concern eyes.

"It's Cullen..." Elena whispers while holding her hands to her face, "Cullen was in your dream again?" Alexzander takes a part of Elena's hair and tucking it behind her ear, while he comfort Elena as she leans towards Alexzander laying on his chest.

"Cullen how?, Is there a way to stop him from doing this?" Gabe asked.

"No we tried asking Amir before we toke this journey in fear of Cullen taking Elena in her sleep, like last time but Amir only said he could stop the physical magic but not the mental kind as they're two different kinds of magic all together," Alexzander says as he leans back to see if Elena looked any worse. Elena pulls away from Alexzander so she could stand, Alexzander held his hand out while Elena used his hand to support herself to stand, "Sam seeing you use magic way different then Amir and Cullen is there a way to fix this?" Alexzander asked as he stands up as well.

"Ha!, you seriously think I can combat against a 1,000 year old magic wielding maniac?, please that's a death sentence..., unless?" Sam thinks a bit not really saying anything "unless what?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Well the Ceasg can do three wishes right like a genie?, so why not ask a wish against Cullen?, these creatures lived way longer then any living mythical creatures in the world?" Sam says as she looks between everyone here. Gabe nods slowly before speaking again "if we do that then all of our wishes will be used?" Gabe says.

"Depends who catches the Ceasg tho?," Sam then tugs on the magical red rope, "come on we need to get ready for today it's time to find a Ceasg anyways...," Sam starts to walkout the room dragging Gabe along with her, "see you guys at the ship!" Gabe yells out before nearly tripping.


End file.
